A Summer To Remember
by thomlina
Summary: She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands found her hips. As they swayed back and forth everythin just felt so right- so perfect. The fireside girls had done a great job with this one. Without a word Phineas kissed Isabella.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome all to my first ever story. So if I do something wrong please tell me. And sorry to past reviewers about the quotation mark thing- I fixed it so nothing to worry about. Now enjoy and review afterwards. **

Chapter 1,

''I can't believe that my babies are graduating!'' She hugged her sons.

''Dear don't embarrass them.''

''Your right- but I'm so nervous.''

''Surprisingly I'm not.'' Phineas whispered to Ferb.

''Same here.'' Ferb talked more and more now so it really wasn't nothing special.

''Come on boys- you have to get up there. But where's Candace- I thought she was going to say good luck to you two.''

Phineas smirked- he knew exactly where she was. But instead of ratting her out he said. ''She said good luck to us earlier.''

''Oh isn't that nice. Now get on up there.'' Their dad gestured to the stage.

The ceremony was short and very brief. The kids went up shook hands with the principal and sat back down after getting their diploma. Baljeet said a very long and rather boring speech- being class president- that was a requirement. And of course Phineas and Ferb had helped him with his campaign but were unable to talk him out of the speech. Half the class was asleep by the time he finished but to show support Phineas and Ferb clapped loudly afterwards.

Candace came in halfway through her lips red from kissing pulling Jeremy behind her. Phineas waved at her- so she knew that he didn't rat her out. She waved back smiling. Their mum had been good with their relationship but know that they were done with high school- she was getting a little worried. Candace was due to start University in the fall and didn't need any distractions and of course Jeremy had applied for the same school and got in too.

Other than that the ceremony was very boring. Everyone cheered when Phineas and Ferb got their diplomas – then it was the after party.

It was to be held at a ballroom rental up the street. Most people didn't bother driving and just walked. It looked very odd- at least forty students in bright blue caps and gowns walking down the street in downtown Danville. They got some pretty odd looks but still.

But the strangest thing- well in Phineas's opinion was when Isabella and the fireside girls literally ran past them. They didn't even stop to say hello just ran right past.

''What's wrong with them?'' Phineas said to Ferb.

He shrugged but he did know because he was in on the surprise too but he couldn't tell him that.

''Come on girls we only have a few minutes.'' Isabella protested.

She now stood there in the girls change room clad in only her underwear and newly required bra.

''It's ready.'' One of them shouted. They rushed over and pulled the gown over her head. She let it fall to her feet. She turned and looked in the full length mirror. The dress was shelve less and trailed down almost to the floor. It was a light purple- her favorite color. It was tightly sequined around her bust and those flowed down to the bottom of the dress. She smiled at herself and twirled a little bit.

But the fireside girls didn't waste a moment as soon as she had seen the dress they sat her down in a chair and began working on her hair. One of the girls working with curling iron- the others put some of her hair up in a purple bow. Her hair had grown quite long now and reached down her back. A necklace was tied around her neck. A tiny pearl with a thin black strap- she had picked it out herself. They heard a door open and they knew that they didn't have much time. That was confirmed when two knocks sounded at the door- Ferb's signal.

''We need to get her out there.''

Isabella stood and looked at herself one last time in the mirror.

''If this doesn't blow his socks off then I don't know what will.'' Ginger said confidently.

''Thank you so much.'' Isabella turned and hugged them all in turn.

''Now you need to get out there.'' Said Gretchen.

Right. She headed for the door. I can't do this. She turned back.

''You can do this and you know you can. She put her hands on Isabella's shoulders. You can- and don't say you can't because we all believe in you.'' Holly insisted.

Isabella scanned over her small circle of friends- they had supported her from the beginning. And now they had done all this for her. She couldn't let them down.

''All right…I'll do it.''

The fireside girls cheered as she turned back to the door and walked out.

**Ohh cliffhanger… keep on reading. Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have nothing to say…**

Chapter two,

Ferb waited a few feet from the grand staircase as planned.

''Wow.'' He breathed when he first saw her.

''Thanks Ferb- is everything ready to go?''

''Of course- the DJ is going to play the song you requested on your entrance- he just needs my signal- then we're ready to go.''

''Thanks Ferb I owe you one. ''

''No problem- are you ready?''

She nodded.

''Good I'll go give the signal- wait here till you hear the song playing.''

He ran down the staircase and Isabella retreated farther back into a corner- not waiting anyone to see her until it was time. The girls had arranged it so it was like a Cinderella type entrance. After she had told them what she wanted to do- all she had to worry about was not falling on her face. At this point she wasn't even sure if she could manage that. She was a bucket full of nerves but in a way she was still excited. Phineas was finally going to notice her and she was finally going to see if he liked her.

Her favorite song came on and Isabella swallowed her fear and stepped out into the light.

When Isabella made her entrance everyone stared. Phineas turned and saw what they were looking at. It was Isabella! He couldn't believe it- she looked beautiful in a way that he never thought of before. At that moment he knew that they were diffidently more than friends.

She reached the bottom of the staircase and a few boys rushed to her side asking her to dance. Phineas secretly hoped that she would say no. She shrugged them off and they left with disappointed looks on their faces. She turned to him and walked towards him.

''Hi Phineas.'' She breathed. She was blushing and was just as nervous as Phineas was. He found that a huge relief.

He held out his hand and she looked up shocked but took it anyway. He smiled and led her out onto the dance floor and the song changed to a slower one [courteously of the fireside girls]. He placed his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed back and forth slowly to the slow beat of the song. She leaded her head on his chest. He smiled holding her closer. He obviously didn't have much experience and that suited her just fine.

The song ended and changed to a faster tune. But they didn't bother changing positions. Isabella looked up at Phineas. He smiled down at her. Without a word- he kissed her.

Just then Candace and Jeremy entered the ballroom- late as usual. Her eyes lit up when she saw her brother on the dance floor. She had been wondering when her brother would get his act together and finally ask her out. She wasn't going to wait forever and Candace knew that. She had almost given up on Jeremy a few times when he took too long.

''Is that your brother out there?'' Jeremy asked.

''Yep- it sure is.'' She answered with a smile.

She waved to Phineas saying that she won't tell well until he wanted to announce it. He didn't wave back- but he did smile when he broke apart from Isabella or was he just smiling at Isabella. She wasn't sure but it didn't matter at this point. Candace smiled up at Jeremy who was clearly proud of her brother too.

''We did it girls.'' Ginger whispered to her fellow fireside girls.

''I know- now we just need to get you and Baljeet together.'' Holly teased.

Ginger blushed- she still had a little crush on him. She stole a glance over at him. He sat all alone at the snack table. But before she could decide to go join him or not. She saw Phineas whisper something to Isabella. They held hands and ran out of the ballroom giggling- it wasn't hard to figure out what he had asked her.

Ginger looked over at Baljeet and went to join him.

**Ooh Phineas and Isabella and what will happen with Ginger and Baljeet. Could they possibly be more than friends? You'll have to keep reading to find out. As usual reviews are always welcome. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Phinbella rules! And this chapter has many Phinbella moments. Ooh. **

Chapter 3

Phineas and Isabella now walked hand in hand in the courtyard behind the ballroom. They walked over the bridge over the koi fish pond. They stopped in the center and Phineas broke the silence.

''So, does this mean-.''

That we're together now. She finished his sentence for him.

He nodded.

''That depends.''

''On what?''

''If you want to be my boyfriend because remember that tomorrow I'll go back to normal.'' She leaned on the side of the bridge and frowned for effect.

''I will still like you tomorrow- and the day after that and the day after that. She giggled. So will you Isabella Garcia- Shapiro be my girlfriend?'' He took her hand.

She smiled and said. ''Yes!''

He smiled and took her into his arms. They sealed the deal with a kiss. This time it was more soft and passionate than anything.

They broke apart just as Perry came down on a glider behind them. But they didn't notice.

''Hi Baljeet,'' Ginger said sitting down beside him.

''Oh hi Ginger,'' He said shocked that she was there. He just assumed that she felt sorry for him.

''What's wrong?''

''Nothing, nothing wrong- why would something be wrong.'' He said this very fast.

''Now that just tells me that something's wrong.'' She pointed out.

''Fine- you know Wendy?''

She nodded.

''Well we broke up and she didn't even bother coming to the after party. She's that mad at me.''

Ginger looked down. He was talking about is on and off girlfriend- they broke up just last week. This was most likely the longest that they have been broken up. She did keep track.

''I'm sorry to hear that. ''She sighed.

''What's wrong?''

''Oh its nothing- see you later. ''

''Bye.'' He said with little emotion.

She got up and left. She went back to the fireside girls.

''Don't even bother trying to get me and Baljeet together. He's still heartbroken over Wendy.''

''Then this is your chance- really they are on and on and off relationship at this point right. Well now that they are off it will probably be your only chance to be with him. Because when they are back on again- you won't have another chance.''

''You are right Gretchen but I just don't think I can. I'm just not that kind of girl.''

''Then just leave it to us. We'll have you too together like we did for Phineas and Isabella.''

She pointed towards where Phineas and Isabella were sitting. Their heads close together seeming to be in a deep conservation. He said something funny and she laughed. She stole a glance over at Baljeet and smiled.

''That would be nice. She agreed. But still don't mess with my love life. Now I need to get home now- and like I said no messing with my love life!''

''Fine you get on home then.'' She walked away.

''We so need to mess with her love life.'' Gretchen whispered to Holly.

**Ooh what ideas does Gretchen have up her shelve… While I'm on that topic what do you guys think o the whole Ginger, Baljeet and Wendy love triangle. I thought it would be a nice sub-plot but tell me what you think in a little review you know. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for making this so popular. I'm still getting used to this site so I really didn't know how to add an author's note but now I think I have it figured out. Anyways I think I'll start a little love triangle with Isabella and Phineas. What do you guys think? Also do you like the whole Baljeet, Ginger and Wendy drama? I thought it would make a good sub- story. Well I won't hold you for any longer- enjoy the story. **

Chapter 4,

Later that night [around midnight] everyone had to leave the ballroom- the cleaning guy had been nice and let them stay for longer [about three hours longer than they were supposed to]. But now it was late and everyone was heading home. Phineas and Isabella of course were holding hands while walking back to their cars.

Phineas' mom waited for them by the graduation hall [she left them so that they could enjoy the after party alone and Isabella's mom did the same]. They reached the parking lot. Phineas's mom waved at them. Phineas let go of Isabella's hand and said a quick goodbye. He kissed her cheek and she blushed.

Bye. He said again.

Bye.

Call you tomorrow?

Sure anytime is good.

That's good. Bye. He started walking away backwards nearly tripping on Ferb. She laughed and retreated to her car. They waved to each other through the car's windows. Phineas waved until their car turned a corner and was out of sight. He fell back on his seat and sighed happily.

So you and Isabella huh? His mom turned around in the passenger seat. When's this happen?

Tonight- I officially have a girlfriend. He grinned at the thought.

Oh my baby's growing up.

Yeah next thing you know you'll be married and having kids. Ferb teased.

The second part better not happened before the first just saying. His dad said.

Really- can you guys stop teasing me? I mean when Candace and Jeremy started dating you didn't tease her.

Actually yes they did. Candace interrupted. Mom showing my personal baby videos to him.

I didn't mean too and yes Phineas I'm allowed to tease you- it's my job. His mom said.

Mine too.

Mine too.

And you know it's mine too.

Oh great. Phineas sighed.

Now you need to tell us everything. Gretchen demanded. They were now sitting on or around Holly's bed in her room-apparently this had also been a part of the plan. They wanted to get the dirt out of it.

There's nothing to tell. She insisted.

Oh please you two kissed.

Where'd you get that idea Holly?

Well he didn't seem too pleased to only have to kiss you on the cheek just saying.

Alright fine- we kissed. They shrieked. Twice. She added which resulted in another round of shrieking.

You kissed him twice and are not ready to faint at this point!

No- I'm older now and more mature. I no longer faint around him. Oh fine- it was amazing! Best night of my life! We walked in the courtyard and he asked me to be his girlfriend!

And you said yes right.

Of course why wouldn't I!

Glad you had fun…Ginger muttered.

What's wrong Ginger? Isabella asked.

She's upset about Baljeet.

I am not.

He broke up with Wendy and is completely depressed now. She hates seeing him upset so it's hurting her so much. Holly explained.

It does not hurt me to see him upset- I just-.

Want to be with him. Isabella finished for her.

No I do not.

Yes she does and she knows she does.

I do not. She giggled

Holly checked her phone and gasped.

Fine so if I told you that he's back with Wendy- how would you react.

What! They said in unison.

Its true- it's been posted on Facebook.

You are just teasing me to see my reaction.

No I'm not look. She held up her phone- Baljeet's status had been changed from single to in a relationship.

No! Ginger shouted before she could stop herself.

So you do like him then. She put away her phone.

I do not!

Isabella's phone goes off.

Hello. She listens for a moment then covers the phone and whispers. It's Phineas. Everyone gathers around hoping to hear what he's saying.

No it's okay.

Sure I'll see you then.

Bye. She grinned. She closes the phone.

He asked me out on a date! Everyone cheered except Ginger who was just happy that the topic was off her. She really was upset about Baljeet being with Wendy again. Even though she won't admit it and probably never will but she was diffidently in love with him.


	5. chapter 5

**Hello again my lovely fans who care enough to read this. Well this chapter is longer than the others. I think it's my longest chapter yet. So read on- also I'm sorry about the whole quotation marks thing. I really wasn't paying attention to that when I posted it. But in this chapter I took extra time to make sure it's grammatically correct. So read on and virtual pie for anyone who reviews! **

Chapter 5,

''So explain this to me- how will this help to get Ginger to like me?'' Baljeet asked.

''She's get jealous if she thinks you're back with Wendy and you'll be able to see if she really likes you.'' Buford answered as if it were all so simple to understand.

''But-.''

''No buts have I ever steered you wrong?''

''Well there was that one time-.'' He raised his fist and Baljeet stopped.

''Just do it- she'll be all over you.''

''Really?'' He drooled at the thought.

''But you can't act like you like her.''

''And why not- how else would she know then.''

''Girls read minds trust me. Your better of ignoring her.''

''Alright whatever you say. ''

The next day Phineas paced back and forth. This was his first date and he had no idea what to do. Of course he had planned it down to the last detail but that still didn't stop him from worrying.

What if it went wrong? What if she doesn't like it? What if I fall on my face and she laughs at me? What if the entire planet blows up?

Okay that last one is really a worst case scenario but that still didn't stop his pacing.

''Are you trying to wear out the floor?''

''Oh hi Candace. ''

''Your nervous about your date with Isabella aren't you?''

''Extremely. ''

''Really what's the worst thing that could happen?''

''Um…the entire planet could blow up.''

Candace grinned and shook her head. ''You know I remember you saying this to me a few years back and I quote. You can't let fear rule your life. You've already got her now I know you can get through this. ''

''Really?'' He stopped in front of her.

''Really- now a few tips though. Be nice to her and just be yourself. Give her flowers and don't keep her waiting.''

Phineas checked his watch. ''Oh no I'm supposed to be going to get her in five minutes!''

He rushed out of the door.

Candace shook her head smiling. The first of many. She thought.

Isabella paced back and forth in her living room. She had never been so nervous. She had changed her outfit at least a million times and finally decided on a light purple sundress [since it was the first day of summer] with a pink flower pattern on the skirt. Since she really didn't know what they would be doing she wore a pair of shorts underneath.

Her friends had gone home about an hour ago even though they had wanted to wave her off. She insisted that they had better things to do [like finding Baljeet and giving him a stern talking too]. Her mum had left too- she said something about a jazz concert with Phineas's mum. So she was alone- she was just about to go change her outfit again when the doorbell rang.

She took a deep breath and went to open the door. There stood Phineas dressed simply in an orange dress shirt and blue jeans. In his hand he held a single red rose. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She could tell that he was just as nervous as she was.

''Hi Phineas.''

''Hi Isabella. ''He handed her the rose. She smelt in its scent and grinned.

''How'd you know I loved roses?''

''I just know things. He replied. Shall we?'' He held out his hand. She almost melted as she took his hand.

''So where are we going?'' She asked when they started walking.

''You'll see.'' He grinned- now he had a surprise for her.

They walked about two blocks down the street before Phineas looked over his shoulder.

''Close your eyes.'' She closed her eyes clearly excited now.

Phineas took her hand and led her through a few bushes. She felt the branches cut her skin but she didn't open her eyes- she trusted him.

''Okay open.''

Isabella opened her eyes and gasped.

In front of her was a hovercraft- it was just big enough for two.

''Oh Phineas.''

''It's not over yet come on.'' He took her hand. They sat down in the hovercraft. He started up the motor and they were off. Isabella closed her eyes tight and when she opened them Isabella thought that she had never seen anything so beautiful. They flew over Danville- they were so high that the buildings looked like toys and the people like dolls. Phineas made a show of yawning and putting his arm over her shoulder. She blushed and got herself conferrable against his chest.

''So I'll ask again where are we going?''

''You'll see.'' He grinned.

She's going to love this. He thought grinning as they left Danville behind them.

''Baljeet- we need to talk to you!'' Holly called out. He turned and saw the entire fireside girl's Troup [minus Isabella and Ginger of course].

So he went with his first thought- he ran.

''Don't let him get away!''

Two of the girls took a side street while the rest chased him. They chased him for about a block until he stopped for air. The two girls cut him off and he looked back and saw that he was clearly surrounded.

''What did I do?'' He said surrendering.

''What did you do- you broke her heart and you expect us to let you off easy for that.''

''Who's heart- Wendy broke up with me.'' He explained they came in closer in on him so he couldn't escape.

''Oh really then why does your status say_ in a relationship_''. Rachel demanded.

''Buford told me to do that.''

''And you listen to everything Buford tells you to do.'' Holly asked.

''Well not really.'' He admitted.

''Then why'd you do it?''

''Why?''

''Why?''

''Why?''

''Why?'' They asked over in over until he cracked.

''Because he said it would make Ginger like me!''

They gasped in unison [literally at the same time].

''Isabella we're here. ''Phineas said shaking her awake.

''Did I really fall asleep?'' She grumbled wiping her eyes.

''Yes about half way through the trip actually. He grinned he had actually enjoyed watching her sleep. You know you talk in your sleep- right.''

Of course she knew that- what embarrassing things had she said now.

''Well you did say two things that would interest you. ''

She face palmed herself.

He grinned and continued. ''One you said that you were going to kill Baljeet for what he did to Ginger. Now isn't that a bit aggressive. He teased. And second you also said that you loved me. ''

She blushed and suddenly found her hands fascinating.

''Is that true?''

''Yes- I've loved you since pre-school.'' She admitted.

Phineas couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had loved her for that long to but never had the courage to say it. He could have never imagined that she would feel the same way.

He leaned in and whispered ever so lightly. I love you too. They kissed long in hard as if to fill a void that they hadn't known existed until that moment. When they finally broke apart- Phineas took her hand and helped her out of the hovercraft. As she straightened out her dress and soothed out her hair- Phineas locked the hovercraft.

''Ready.'' He said.

''Always. She replied he took her hand and led her up a hill. When they reached the top Isabella gasped. Paris! We're in Paris!'' The Eiffel Tower stood before them.

He knew she would like it.

''Come on- we have reservations.''

He dragged her down the hill and towards The Eiffel Tower. He stopped in front of a restaurant next to it. A man stood at the door and in perfect French Phineas said- my name is Phineas Fletcher, I have a reservation for 2'oclock.

''Ah Mr. Flynn right this way.'' The man opened the door for them and led them through the restaurant. Past all the tables full of costumers all speaking French. He led them to the very back and through a door.

Isabella smiled- this was so Phineas. She thought when she saw the room. The private room was circular with red drapes all around the windows on the far right. A table was set up for them in the very center- it was set for two.

''Oh Phineas.'' She sighed.

How long had this taken him to put together-a romantic dinner in Paris and he had planned it in under two hours the night before. Phineas was truly amazing.

''You like it.'' He said pulling out her chair for her.

''Of course- when did you arrange this?'' She sat down and he pushed her in.

''Last night.''

''Here are your menus- I recommend le platter de escargot.'' He handed them their menus and left them without a glance back.

''What did he say?''

''Platter of snails basically- I recommend not ordering that. ''

They laughed. Phineas reached across the table and touched her hand. Isabella blushed and took his hand in hers. She smiled- he smiled back. They ordered [wasn't the snails] and their food came. They talked about everything and everyone. Isabella laughed at his jokes and constantly pinched herself to see if it was real. It felt dreamlike to her- being here with him in private restaurant room in Paris! It seemed unreal. But when he kissed her cheek after the meal she knew she wasn't dreaming. Phineas left the check on the table and they walked out of there hand in hand.

But Isabella's surprise wasn't over yet- the next part will blow her mind.

**So what cha think? I left you at a cliffhanger and why? Because I am the author and I can. Well hope you enjoyed the first part of their first date and the fireside girls tracking down Baljeet. I liked that part personally. But tell me what you think in a little review you know. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to post a new chapter in a while. But, I do have excuses- homework, babysitting, writing another book. Yes I am almost officially done with my first non-fan fiction story. It just needs a little bit of last minute editing then it's ready. I'm so happy that I haven't been able to stop smiling ''creepy smile''. See- well enough about me now on with the story. **

Chapter 6

Close your eyes. Phineas said as they neared his surprise. She grinned and closed them without hesitation. He took both her hands and slowly backed up not letting go of her. You can open them now.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped. She had never seen anything more beautiful. France's amazing mountain ranges were spread out before her - after years of living in the suburbs she had never seen the mountains before. The mountains by themselves were glorious- they were so tall yet they didn't look it. its hard to explain. It was a sea of endless green with tiny flowers peeking up everywhere. The sky was perfectly clear and bright.

Oh Phineas… She sighed.

So you like it.

Like it I love it- today has just been the most amazing day.

Well it's not over yet- come on. He took her hand and they ran down the hills together. They spent the rest of the afternoon running hand in hand. Before collapsing on the grass- gasping.

Phineas took her into his arms and they laid there their faces only inches apart. Grass stains adored Isabella's dress now but it didn't matter- nothing mattered. They breathed heavily not only from tiredness but also from the nervousness they each felt. And when their lips met all time stood still. Neither of them wanted it to stop until they finally had to break apart.

Phineas wiped a piece of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He smiled and she blushed. He leaned in close and whispered.

You are beautiful- you know that?

Isabella looked down at her rather wild appearance. Her hair was a tangled mess and her dress was full of grass stains that would never come out no matter how hard she scrubbed at it. but that doesn't mean that she'll throw it away.

I look horrible. She muttered.

And where did you get that idea? You are always beautiful even if you are having a bad hair day.

She blushed. He pulled her closer and she laid her head on his chest. They could have laid there like that forever. Never moving- never changing positions. Never speaking even- just the sound of each other's breathing and hearts racing was all the dialog they needed. But unfortunately it had to come to an end. The sun began to set and they had to go back to the hovercraft or they wouldn't make it back in time for curfew. So Phineas helped her up and pulled a remote out of his pocket. He let her press the button. The hovercraft appeared out of nowhere as if it had been there the entire time just invisible.

Shall we? Phineas asked holding out his arm. She grinned and took it. They climbed into the craft and soared off into the setting sun. But this time she didn't fall asleep.

**Sorry that it's so short but I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Maybe tomorrow if I have time…. As usual all reviews are welcome! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Why hello again I see you people have either added this to your story alerts or you check here everyday and I have left you disappointed by not updating. I am extermly sorry about that I promise I will update more in the near future but for now I hope you enjoy this story.**

**[And for any of you wondering where the pie is follow this link- .ca/images?hl=en&source=hp&biw=1004&bih=365&q=pie&gbv=2&aq=f&aqi=g10&aql=&oq=] **

Chapter 7

The sun had already set by the time they landed in Isabella's front yard. Neither of them wanted that magical day to come to an end. Isabella hopped off and Phineas climbed down beside her. Like a gentleman he walked her to her door in silence. When they reached her porch he let go of her hand. He wrapped her into a hug when a round of giggles sounded from the window. Isabella peeked over his shoulder.

''Great we have an audience.'' She muttered under her breath. The audience knowing that they had been discovered closed the curtain but still peeked in between. Isabella sighed she had to give them some credit they were the ones that had gotten them together in the first place.

Phineas who still hadn't noticed pulled her closer and kissed her lips. She felt his smile against her lips and greedily kissed him back. Phineas was the one to pull away first. He didn't let go of her but he whispered in her ear.

''Parting is such sweet sorrow so I bid you goodnight until tomorrow. ''

''Quoting Shakespeare- impressive.'' She complimented.

He grinned and let go of her. ''So see you tomorrow then.'' He started walking away backwards not taking his eyes of her.

''Yes, I bid you goodnight until tomorrow.'' She waved after him until he had crossed the street and stopped on his porch. He waved back to her and she blew a kiss to him. He pretended to catch it and stored it in his pocket. She grinned and opened her door.

She was hardly in the door before she was bombarded by the fireside girls.

_What happened?_

_Where'd he take you?_

_Did you kiss him?_

_Did he kiss you?_

The questions whirled around in her head not sure who's to answer.

''Give her some room.'' Her mother interrupted shoving her way through. ''She clearly needs rest- look at her she looks like she might faint!''

The girls backed off and Isabella was glad. She loved them and all but right now she needed her space. She really might faint as she replayed that day's events over and over in her mind. From the magic of the hovercraft ride to roaming the French countryside. She drooled at the thought of seeing him tomorrow.

As she drifted off into Phineas land Ginger took her hand and led her to her bedroom the others followed.

She wondered where he would take her tomorrow- Tuscany maybe. She had always wanted to go there or maybe somewhere more remote like a desert island. Oh she didn't care. He could take her to Mr. Slushy dog for all she cared! She would go anywhere with him. Already she yearned for the feel of his lips on hers. She wondered if she would even make it through the night.

''So… where'd he take you?''

Isabella blinked she was in her bedroom with her eager friends all around her. They clearly wanted to know every detail.

So she told them- well everything except the whole I love you scene. However they seemed happy with her story anyways. She smiled as she retold every second of that day in detail. Isabella looked up through her window. She could see across the street to Phineas's house.

_Is he thinking the same as me does he yearn the way I do? _

Phineas tried to silently close the door behind him but it didn't work. They still heard him. before he could creep up to his bedroom they all came running down the stairs as if they had been waiting up for him.

Which they probably had been. Phineas thought.

_So how'd it go- did you make her laugh?_

_I can't believe that my little Phineas is growing up so fast!_

_Did you kiss her?_

The last question was a shock especially coming from Ferb.

''Sorry guys- no details I'm tired and want to get to sleep.'' He pushed past them and headed up the stairs.

''Ferb,'' Candace simply said.

Yes of course I will. She didn't even need to ask the question.

Ferb went up the stairs to follow his step-brother. Candace soon followed him leaving Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher alone.

''So you think we'll hear about it tomorrow?'' He asked her.

''Of course- I can depend on Ferb. He'll get the story out of him.''

''Shouldn't we respect his privacy?''

''I'm his mother- I gave him the lips that he's been kissing Isabella with!''

''What makes you think he's kissed her already?''

''I know my son and I know when he's in l-o-v-e. Come on it's getting late.'' She took his hand and dragged him up the stairs.

''I will never understand women.'' He muttered.

''You know you missed a fun day today.'' Ferb said trying to make conversation.

''Really?'' He was barely listening as Ferb went on and on about how the fireside girls had tracked down Baljeet and were now plotting to get him and Ginger together. Phineas's mind drifted to Isabella. He wondered what she was thinking right now- if she was missing him to.

''So what do you think?''

''Of what?'' Phineas said snapping out of Isabella land.

''About building those robots again but this time making sure they don't get near any coffee.'' He joked.

''I would love to Ferb but I kinda already promised Isabella that I would spend the day with her…''

''It's alright- don't worry about it…'' He muttered a quick goodnight and turned on his side.

He had known this would happen but he hadn't expected it so soon. They had only been on one date! But Ferb knew that that summer wouldn't be like the others they had spent together. This time he was alone- building projects that would be destroyed by the end of the day. But that was never the reason that they had done any of it. No they did it for the fun of it- what was fun about building a roller coaster all alone?

**As per usual reviews are always welcome in fact they are encouraged! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again- I have come once again with a new chapter. But a warning first- **

**WARNING!**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FLUFF THAT MAY MAKE YOU SQUEAL, BLUSH, OR POSSIBLY ROLL YOUR EYES. THIS MAY QUITE POSSIBLY BE THE CHEESEST THING YOU HAVE EVER READ. BUT THAT IS WHAT SHIPPING IS ABOUT SO ENJOY. BUT REMEMBER YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**Also I own nothing and this is strictly fan fiction [just realized that I must include this…]**

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 8

''Are you sure about this?'' Baljeet asked tugging at the collar of the tux they had made him wear. It was too big in the leg and too small in the arm. It was beyond uncomfortable but it was the closest that they could find.

''Yes of course- nothing says romance like a guy in a tux.'' She tied his bowtie. ''Come on she'll be here any moment.'' Rachel directed him to his chair then went to hide with the others in the bushes.

As he waited Baljeet constantly straightened things. Turning his plate the other way or smoothing out the table cloth. In truth he had liked her for a while now- he had just been so nervous to confront her. And Wendy was just so clingy and every time that they broke up had always been his fault. It's rumored that he always did it on purpose that he had wanted to break it off with her from the beginning. She really just wasn't his type- he was the nerd and she the cheerleader wannabe. Baljeet had always had feelings on the side for Ginger and Wendy was somehow okay with that.

''Baljeet?''

''Oh hi Ginger-um uh.''

''Let me guess my friends set this up?'' She placed her hands on her hips clearly annoyed.

He nodded unable to speak.

''And they are hiding aren't they?''

He nodded.

She shook her head with a look that Baljeet couldn't translate. She didn't look annoyed but not happy either. Baljeet didn't know how to react.

''Come on guys- come out.''

One by one the fireside girls came out they lined up in front of her.

''No Isabella,'' she looked down the line. ''I'm surprised.''

''She's off with Phineas I heard they went to the beach.'' Gretchen explained.

''Now that's not surprising. About this whole thing you've put together. I appreciate the work you've put into it but it's going to take more than that.''

Ginger looked up at Baljeet and blushed. She said a quick bye and scurried away.

''Well- she likes you.'' Rachel said without even having to think about it.

''What makes you come to that conclusion?'' Gretchen asked.

''Well she blushed didn't she and she also said that it's going to take more than that.''

''Meaning?''

''That she wants to b alone with him. It's so obvious.''

''Oh I get it now.''

''Get what?''

''Boys can be so clueless. She didn't like that we were here so next time we won't be.''

''That could work.'' She agreed.

And as they plotted Baljeet wandered away.

Were they really right about that? Does she like me as more than a friend? Will I get another chance at this? He asked himself. He had never been so confused in his entire life. For the first time in his life he couldn't figure out the puzzle. Wendy had always been so easy to read but Ginger had always been a mystery that he couldn't solve no matter what he tried. He had to try to translate very blush every word even to try and figure it all out. But this was one puzzle that he didn't plan on giving up on.

As quietly as possible Phineas snuck up behind Isabella- but before he could dump the bucket of water on her head she turned and sprayed him with a mini squirt gun.

''Ha thought you could sneak up on me did cha?'' She laughed.

''Why you- you're going to get it now.'' He joked.

''Oh I'm so scared. ''

He raised his eyebrows and picked her up. She kicked and screamed but he held onto her tighter. He walked a few more steps and dropped her off the dock.

''Isabella?'' It had been several seconds and she had not resurfaced. Petrified he dived off the dock. The swam around franticly searching for her but she was nowhere to be found.

''What cha doin?''

Phineas spun around. There was Isabella soaking wet sitting on the dock feet dangling just grinning at him.

''You know that wasn't very nice.'' He pouted.

''I don't have to be- I'm your girlfriend remember.''

''Of course I remember and since I' your boyfriend I'm allowed to do this.'' He grabbed her foot and yanked her into the water. She didn't have time to breathe as she fell under the water. She swam back up. She splashed him and he splashed back. They laughed- playing around on the beach that they both knew so well. It felt different than before. Before matter anymore and it never would ever again.

After a while Phineas just took her into his arms. They floated silently in the waves never speaking never wanting to disturb the silence. The sounds of the beach- the waves crashing against the shore, the seagulls fighting over bits of food, the far off voices of the other beach goers farther down the beach. Phineas had chosen a spot just far enough from the touristy areas that it seemed like they were on a desert island so far away from everything else. It felt like magic.

Sparks flew when he kissed her and held her close. His fingers tangled in her hair deepening the kiss. She gave in and kissed him back. Hesitating he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She groaned with pleasure. It seemed like forever before they broke apart. She smiled and he smiled. They both knew that it would never get better than this. That after everything- nothing would ever match up to the pounding of their two hearts in perfect harmony, the feel of his lips on hers, and the hands that hold her. Nothing could ever match up to this moment and they both knew it.

**What will happen to Ginger and Baljeet? Will they get together or are they doomed to being just friends? Will days be this magical for our favorite couple- or will things go dark? Find out in the next chapter of the highly fluffy and apparently addictive of Phinbella- A Summer To Remember. **

**See the little review button- click it and all your dreams will come true [well not really but press it anyways!]**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'll admit this is my shortest chapter ever and I apologize and also it's all Balinger just so you know [Ginger and Baljeet]. I will update soon promise. **

Chapter 9

Baljeet held his breath as her walked down her street. He was going up against the fireside girls wishes by doing this but he had to know. In his hand he held a bouquet of daises the other was in his pocket. He was trembling badly. He stopped in front of Ginger's house and taking a deep breath he walked up the front walk and rang the bell. He heard footsteps and someone call out I'll get it. The door opened and Ginger stood there.

She still wore her robe and nightgown. On her feet was a pair of bunny rabbit slippers. Her hair was a mess and Baljeet knew he had come too early.

''Baljeet?''

''Um… hi Ginger.''

She shut the door and checked the front window. No one was there so she spoke. ''What are you doing here Baljeet?'' She crossed her arms.

''I brought you flowers.'' He presented her with the flowers. She took them and breathed in their sweet fragrance.

''So do you buy everyone flowers or is this romantic gesture?''

''The second.'' He said blushing. ''Ginger I need to know.''

''Know what?'' She teased him she had to hold but her smile and try to appear almost board.

''Know that if you know…..''

''No I don't know Baljeet- you're going to have to say it.'' She couldn't hold back her smile this time but she didn't care.

''Ginger- Do you like me as more than a friend. Yes or no.''

**Are you screaming now or does my cliff hanger have no effect on you? Well either way- even if you're just here for the Phinbella I have a few questions for you to ponder on. **

**Will Ginger continue to act aloof or will she express her true feelings?**

**Will there be any Phinbella in the next chapter? [Yes yes there will be]**

**And lastly where is Perry? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Now where's that platypus?**

Chapter 10

''Good morning agent P.'' Monogram said blankly as Perry climbed into his chair after the tube that had brought him there had been a few inches off and he landed on his behind- He grimaced in pain as Monogram explained his mission. ''The evil doctor Doofenshmirtz is at it again-he has bought up the entire towns supplies of scented candles. We have no idea what this could possibly mean so you need to get down there. ''

Perry hopped up and saluted before boarding his hovercraft.

''We're all counting on you!'' Monogram called after him as he flew up through the chute and came up through the tree in his backyard. He quickly pressed a button as he soared over his house. The hovercraft faded slowly and no one saw him.

He looked down as he passed over Ginger's house. She appeared to be frozen. Perry- even though he had to get on with his mission was curious and landed on her roof to eavesdrop.

''Ginger… ''Baljeet said waving a hand in front of her face. She came to in seconds and looked at him blankly.

''I said I like you and do you like me.'' He repeated.

''I like you too.'' She mumbled.

''What was that?'' He asked grinning. He had heard what she said but he just wanted to hear her say it.

''I like you too okay!'' She shouted startling an old lady who had been walking down the street at that moment. Ginger covered her month as if to check if she had really just said that. The lady quickened her pace mumbling something about kids these days.

Baljeet grinned and took her into his arms. As their lips met Perry looked away. In truth he had never understood love. Sure he loved his family but he had never had love like that. He flew off just as he heard Baljeet say. Will you be my girlfriend and her shriek yes!

Perry rolled his eyes. Sure didn't see that one coming. He thought. As he neared Doofenshmirtz building he turned off his invisibility ray and parked it on the terrace. He quietly tiptoed into his house only to be strung up by his toes and trapped in a metal cage. As he hung helplessly Doofenshmirtz came out of the shadows laughing.

''As usual Perry the platypus your timing is increable but by that I mean completely creable. I'm sure you're wondering what I'm doing with all these scented candles.'' He said referring to the pile of candles- still in their little boxes though. ''You see Perry the platypus when I was just a little child my mother used to make me make our own candles. ''

Emotionally scarring back story-

Little Doofenshmirtz sits at a table in his old house. He molds candles out of yellowish wax- using his bare hands. He wipes his brow from his hard work. He had been at this all day while Roger watched their only T.V. His mother never cared about little Heinz.

''Make more candles!'' His mother demanded walking in to the room.

''But I already made all of these.'' He pleaded pointing to the large stack of candles. ''And I'm all out of wax…''

''You have ears don't you- use your ear wax. ''

''But mother.'' He whined.

''No buts- now I'm I'll be off to the market I need to buy your dear brother some new shoes.''

He rolled his eyes. His dear brother had more shoes then he had- some witty comment that I can't think of right now. Roger pokes his head around his mother and grins.

''He's mocking me.'' Heinz mutters under his breath.

''No more of your back talk- get to work!''

End emotionally scarring back story.

''You see Perry the platypus do you understand what I'm doing today.''

When Perry of course doesn't respond he says. ''Fine I'll tell you. I brought all the scented candles I could find so that the children will have to make their own candles out of their own earwax! Take that mum!'' He shouted at the sky.

Perry rolled his eyes- he was getting pretty bored with his not so evil schemes. He knew this wouldn't work- who uses candles these days. He had been expecting something like-.

''And did I mention that I'm going to pour them all over the Tri State Area!''

Like that- that's what he had been expecting. This could cause some major damage- it could blow up the entire Tri State Area if he wasn't careful! Doofenshmirtz never saw these warning signs.

''Farewell Perry the platypus!'' A net scoped up the candles goop and he flew away on his hovercraft.

I need to get out of this. Perry thought wiggling around. The rope had both his feet tied. He easily leaned up and untied himself. He back flipped and landed on his feet.

**I know no Phinbella but I promise there will be some in the next chapter. Now what will become of the Tri State Area- will it be blown to bits or will our favorite platypus save the day? Find out in the next chapter of a Summer To Remember. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Candles [scented ones if I might add] have absolutely nothing to do with Phinbella but I wanted Perry to get some screen time. He's been bugging me all week with that adorable but annoying platypus noise. So Perry has been awarded some screen time in the last chapter and in this one. So won't hold you any longer than necessary- continue. **

Chapter 11-

Phineas and Isabella walked hand in hand down the street smiling known stop chatting about things that they would forget tomorrow anyways. As they walked past the roller derby they heard someone call out to them. They turned around to find Buford running towards them.

"Hey Phinbella!"

"What?"

He stopped in front of them. "You see I mixed up Phineas and Isabella and ended up with Phinbella." He explained." Kind of like Brangelina except no one cares about you guys."

"Um… thanks Buford. Is that all you wanted to tell us?"

"Yes that's all.'' He turned but turned around again. "Oh and Ferb had has a message for you."

"Are you going to tell us or…'' Isabella said. She was rather annoyed- he was cutting in on her time with Phineas.

"He said and I quote ''Find Phineas and tell him to ditch Isabella and that he challenges him to a roller race''. Oh and he also said to not say in first part in front of-."

"Isabella perhaps," Isabella growled.

"Don't hurt me." Buford stammered putting his hands in front of him.

"She's not going to hurt you." Phineas said holding her back.

"I refuse to be ditched!"

"You're not going to be- if Ferb wants a roller race then a roller race is what he will get!"

As Phineas explained his plan Doofenshmirtz sailed over Danville trying to decide where to dump his pile of candle goo.

"I could dump it there or maybe over top of town hall would be better- I wonder if Roger is there right now- it would be an ugly surprise for him." He muttered. "Town hall it is!'' He announced.

Perry stuck up behind him and kicked the back of his head. He fell forward and his head fell into the pile of candle goo. Perry landed and took a stance waiting for him to get up. The evil doctor sat up and wiped the goo from his face.

"How did you escape? Alright fine I need better traps." He muttered.

Perry kicked him again in the side of the head.

"Hey! He stood. Didn't anyone ever tell you not to kick a man when he's down?"

Perry responded by spinning and hitting him with his tail.

''I guess not.'' He held his cheek- feeling the bruise already coming.

Perry knocked him down again and tied him to the controls. Perry pulled back on the controls and the hover craft came to a steady stop.

"My plan was flawless."

Not really. Perry thought wishing for what had to be the millions time hat he could talk. Listening to Heinz's complaining for the entire time- he successfully and safely disposed of the candle goo. At the candle making factory- he just dumped it in with the rest of the candle goo and no one was the wiser. Except when one of the workers noticed the expanded amount of candle goo.

"Hey Paul did we make some extra candle wax?'' He hollered own the hall.

''No a nice duck did- and he gave me twenty dollars for my trouble.'' He waved the money in his face.

''Why would a duck make wax?''

"Who knows but I just got my raise and you didn't." He sang rather badly.

"No one cares Paul, honestly no one cares."

Anyway back at the roller rink…

Ferb and Phineas lined up at the start. Their breath caught tight in their lungs as Buford lowered the flag and they were off. The wind whipped through their hair- well Ferb's. Phineas had however chosen to wear a full face helmet. The race was two laps around and they were both whipping through it like it was nothing.

They were neck in neck and their friends cheered from the stands. Phineas suddenly tore in front of Ferb and crossed the finish line. Ferb crossed a few seconds later as their friends came rushing over.

A strand of black hair fell from the helmet and Ferb knew he had been tricked. That was confirmed when she took off the helmet and even made a point of shaking her hair around her face. Before bursting out laughing after a moment everyone joined in- except Ferb.

Phineas came out from behind the stands and joined in with the laughter.

''We fooled you didn't we Ferb?'' He laughed.

"Yes, yes you did and you are proud of that."

"Yes I never have been able to trick you." Phineas had stopped laughing and now had a serious look on his face.

"There is a reason for that." He mumbled.

"Are you insulting me?" He demanded.

"Yes, yes I am." He took a step towards him.

"You do realize what this means right?"

"Yes this means war." He gave him the evil eye and turned on his heel. Phineas glowed after him and turned to walk in the other direction.

There had been few times when they got into fights like this and they were never pretty. Isabella could tell that this could go on for weeks known stop and it will.

**And yes in my fan fiction Isabella can pass for Phineas in a full face mask….**

**Looks like Perry saved the day- again without anyone knowing…. It annoys him that he never gets any credit for that. In the movie he will probably….**

**Tune in next time [will probably be on Wednesday] for the next segment of A Summer To Remember. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Phineas and Ferb fighting why that's preposterous! But they are at each other's throats and in this chapter you will see just that. How will Phineas fight back- will he bring out the big guns? **

Chapter 12

The fight between Phineas and Ferb had gotten so bad that Ferb had decided that he was too old to share a room and moved into the guest bedroom. Even though this meant that Phineas got a bigger room out of it he still thought that Ferb had taken it too far. He had promised years ago that they would always share a room well until they graduated from college then they would go their separate ways. But that didn't mean that Phineas didn't fight back twice as hard and he decided that it was time to bring out the big guns.

Early the next morning Phineas escaped and headed down town. He knew that there was only one person who could shift Ferb's mind. He came to the mall where he knew Candace would be working her summer job. Candace would know where she was.

"Candace!" He called to her as he headed towards the toy store where she worked.

"Phineas," She hissed. "I thought I told you to never visit me at work."

"I know I know I just needed to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"You know Vanessa."

"Yes of course we're roommates remember."

"I know that's why I'm asking you. Do you happen to know where she is?"

"Does this have something to do with your ongoing battle with Ferb." She crossed her arms and grinned knowing she was right.

"Fine it is. Where is she?"

"Down at the food court with her boyfriend."

"Thanks!" He said running towards the food court.

In the food court Vanessa sits with her loser of a boyfriend.

"What do you mean it's over?" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I mean it's over I've found someone else."

"Found someone else when did this happen?" She shouted making everyone turn towards them. But she didn't care at this point.

"It just happened but remember it's not you it's me."

"Like I haven't heard that line before." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"See you later then." He walked away with his hands in his pockets and when Vanessa looked up she saw him in the arms of another girl. She couldn't bear to look.

Just then Phineas walked in and as he observed the scene he knew exactly what had happened. Vanessa's ex and the girl that he didn't recognize walked away and Phineas went to comfort Vanessa.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I know you?" She snapped looking up.

"I'm Candace's little brother." He said ignoring her tone of voice.

"Oh yes- Ferb's brother. Now I remember."

"Well I need your help. Ferb ad I got into a fight and I need you to help me out."

"What could I do?" She wiped her tears.

"I know this sounds cheesy but I think you're the only one who could change his mind."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Perhaps you enjoyed it so much that you'll clink that little review button…. See you again a few days hopefully…. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I've noticed that I have neglecting you guys so I willed myself to write another chapter. And as you can see I did. Hope you enjoy it! **

Chapter 13

The boy with green hair lay on his new bed in the guest room. Well it was his room now it didn't feel like it though. Most of his belongings were stacked in boxes around the room. He had no heart and no ambition to unpack them now.

He had been reading but he had no interest for mechanical science at that moment. So he settled on staring at the ceiling instead. He didn't miss Phineas no he would never admit that to anyone not even to himself.

Ever since his brother and Isabella had gotten together Phineas had been ignoring him. Not once this summer had they built and invented together. Not once had he said 'where's Perry?' At this point Ferb was starting to think that he just didn't care. Not anymore at least.

"Ferb can I come in?''

Ferb sat up. He would know that voice anywhere. He glanced cross the room and caught his eye in the mirror. He tried to straighten out his hair before calling out come in.

Vanessa opened the door and closed it behind her. She walked towards him and sat next to him on the bed. For the first few moments she didn't acknowledge his presence but just stared off into space wondering what to say.

She spoke first. ''Ferb say you're sorry.'' This was a command not a suggestion. When he didn't respond she continued. ''Phineas told me what happened at the roller rink and I think that you're acting like a big baby. He only meant it as a joke and you know it. What's the matter Ferb? You can tell me.''

Ferb sighed. ''He has been spending so much time with Isabella that-.''

''You feel neglected.'' She finished. He nodded in response. ''I know what that can feel like. Feeling like your second best and are never good enough. Like the welcome mat has been pulled out from under you.''

She turned to him and he nodded for her to continue.

''My parents split up when I was little and I didn't get to see my dad very often. And mum she was always out. Always had better things to do then to pay any attention to her punk rock daughter who she just assumed would just take care of herself.''

Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought. Ferb noticed her distress and bravely touched her hand. She smiled and closed her fingers around his.

''Apologize Ferb he's your friend your brother and he needs you. More than you know.''

She took her hand back and stood. She turned to him one last time and spoke again. ''See you around.''

She had returned.

''Bye Vanessa.''

She nodded and left the room.

He needed to talk to Phineas. Ferb stood and after hesitating at the door he went off in search of his step brother. He wasn't hard to find. Phineas sat on the sofa watching the blank screen. Ferb smirked and went to join him.

''Anything good on?''

''Nothing much. Ferb we need to talk. Why did you get so upset at the roller rink?''

''After you started going out with Isabella we just never spent any time together.''

''I'm sorry.''

''Don't be.''

''But I am.''

''It's my fault I shouldn't have over reacted.''

''How about this- tomorrow it'll just be you and me. We'll build those hover lounge chairs that we wanted to build a while back.''

''Sounds good.'' He smirked.

''But for now I promised Isabella that I would take her out for dinner.'' He hopped up but looked back at Ferb trying to read his eyes.

''Have fun bro.'' Ferb replied after a moment's silence.

''You too- you know we'll have to find you a girlfriend so that we can go on a double date.'' Phineas grinned.

''Yeah right.'' He muttered but Phineas didn't hear him as he walked out of the room [well more like skipped].

He had meant the comment only to be polite but Ferb had never been good with girls. He had only ever had one crush, Vanessa. It had still lasted all that time, over three years now. He knew he had no chance with her but he still couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if he did. He drooled at the thought.

He just hoped that Phineas wouldn't tell this to the fire side girls. The result could be disastrous.

He shivered at the thought of them playing matchmaker with him. Who knows who they would set him up with.

Either way he wouldn't be so lonely now. He gets to spend the entire day with Phineas tomorrow and he was greatly looking forward to it. He just hoped that Phineas wouldn't skip out on him again. He banished the thought from his mind as he went to the guest room. He looked around the room. It was rather dull and was only ever used when they actually had guests [their grandparents mostly]. He never liked the room anyways. He started picking up boxes and carried them upstairs. This took him several trips but he wasn't complaining. He was stupid to have brought them down in the first place.

After he was finally finished he collapsed on his bed- still made like he had never left. Phineas had already left so Ferb pulled out a book and started reading. Mechanical science was interesting again.

**Ya they aren't fighting anymore! Well read about the Phinbella date in the next chapter. Promise not to take forever this time! Reviews make me smile. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

What Phineas had planned was simple yet romantic. No hovercrafts today but he did plan on taking her to Italy someday. Go rowing down the streets of Venice. She would love it. But today he had something very different planned. And he knew that she would love it.

He walked up to her house at six o'clock and rang the doorbell. She answered right away as if she had been standing behind the door [which she had been]. Since she yet again had no idea what they were doing she wore shorts underneath her skirt and had decided against wearing heels.

'Hello.'

'Hi,'

He took her hand and led her out onto the sidewalk.

'So where are we going?'

'You'll see.' He grinned she would not see this coming.

They walked down the street in almost complete silence. Just the sounds of their footsteps and the night sounds. They were simply enjoying each other's company.

After nearly ten minutes of this Phineas stopped and turned towards the park. This park was hardly ever used and was abandoned really. But he still walked on through it until they reached a hill near the edge of it. On top a picnic was set up. The picnic basket set neatly beside the blanket. Phineas led Isabella over to it and they sat down.

'Oh Phineas.' Was all she could mutter. Under the moon light the park was beautiful and up here the city lights could not be seen. How Phineas finds these places she will never know.

'I'm glad you like it. Soda?' He asked opening the basket and taking out two glasses and a bottle of soda.

'Yes please.'

He poured some for her and a glass for himself before returning the bottle to the basket. He handed it to her and she took a sip.

'Happy one week anniversary.' He whispered handing her a small box.

Could it really have been a week? It had felt like so much longer.

She removed the lid and gasped. It was a necklace. Carved from gold and spun into a chain that surrounded the jewel in front. The jewel was one that Isabella couldn't identify it was red but had pink mixed in. It was beautiful. 'Oh Phineas.'

'So you like it?' He asked hopefully.

'Oh Phineas you must have spent a fortune on this and didn't even get you a card.'

'It's alright. I have a friend whose dad is a jewelry crafter. I got it for half price. '

She nodded not even wanting to think of what the full price must be. With shaking fingers she lifted it from the box.

'Let me help you with that.' Phineas said taking the necklace from her. He undid the clasp and she lifted her hair out of the way. He wrapped it around her neck and clasped it. She let her hair fall and she turned to him.

He blushed. Under the moonlight she looked gorgeous. Her hair flowed around her face and trailed down her arms. She wore no makeup. She didn't need it he decided.' It looks good on you.' He said after a moment then looked down his face beet red.

'You know with this beautiful gift I feel bad about not getting you anything.'

'I said it was alright.'

'No, no I insist.' She smirked he still had no idea what she was talking about. As he opened his mouth to speak she pressed her lips against his.

He was shocked but kissed her back willingly. Isabella moved their soda glasses out of the way and laid down bringing Phineas with her. Phineas wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer. He tangled his fingers in her hair.

As they parted Isabella whispered.' So did you like your present?'

He grinned and kissed her in answer. She took that as a yes.

After continuously making out for nearly ten minutes they parted. They sat up slowly not letting go of each other. Isabella sat in his lap and leaned up against his chest. He kissed her hair and she closed her eyes at the touch. He reached over and started taking things out of the basket.

For the next few hours they ate the food that Phineas had packed and talked about everything under the moon. She laughed at his jokes and he hers. For a while they simply stared into each other's eyes. They kissed again.

Bliss. That was the only word that she could describe this as. Eternal happiness and nothing could possibly break it.

But something did Phineas's phone rang. He apologized with his eyes and she shrugged as he answered. Isabella could hear his mom yelling at him through the phone.

Oh josh how late was it? She checked the time on her phone. Her eyes went wide- 10:30. Curfew was ten. They were in so much trouble. Phineas apologized and hung up the phone.

'Well looks like our date's over.' For a moment everything was silent then they burst out laughing.

'It's just a matter of time before my mom will start calling to. We'd better get going.' She said catching her breath.

'You're right let's get going.' She stands and extends a hand for him. He takes it and they silently pack everything up. And holding hands they started walking back home. He stops at her doorstep and kisses her goodnight. She smiles and waves after him as he crosses the street.

He turns and braces himself for the blow that is sure to come as he opens the door.

'You're late. 'His mom says the second the door closes.

'I was out with Isabella.'

'That's no excuse you're grounded.'

'But-.'

'A week and if this ever happens again your punishment will be much worse. Bed.' She pointed to the stairs.

Phineas troughed up the stairs not bothering to argue. There was no point. He was forbidden to see Isabella for an entire week! How was he going to survive? He collapses on his bed and doesn't even turn to Ferb and just closes his eyes. He would have to call Isabella in the morning and tell her. But how would she take it? She would not be happy. She would not be happy and he knew it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Isabella was more than mad, she was furious. When she got the call from Phineas's mother [she wouldn't even let him tell her] she was nearly ready to scream. But now she sat down on her bed and wrote in her journal.

_Dear diary,_

_This summer has been like a dream- I'm constantly pinching myself to make sure it's real. But now after only a week and a day it has to end. Well only for a week since Phineas got grounded- can't blame his mum though. I'm grounded to. For a week we are separated. I don't know how I will bear it. I am to stay in my room and not have any contact with the outside world for this time. The fire side girls aren't even allowed in. It will be hard but I'll get through it somehow. _

She signed her name at the bottom with a swirl and shut the book. She sighed and began pulling at the loose strings on the quilt on her bed. Her mother had taken away any electronic device she owned and left her with only her small collection of books and old toys [And her journal of course]. She stood and walked across the room to her book shelf. She scanned the titles and discovered that she had nothing that wouldn't remind her of Phineas. She still had some babysitter's club ones [Random books from different sets] but most of them were romances. She had recently gotten into them and one of her favorite pastimes was pretending that she was the heroine and Phineas the hero.

She blushed at her past fantasies. She hadn't had much time to read lately.

By the looks of things I would have plenty of time to read now. She thought choosing a volume from the shelf. Sitting back down on her bed she opened it. She had chosen an old copy of Jane Eyre- it was worn in the spine and the pages were a pale yellow. She could care less about the book's condition though- she merely loved the story!

She turned to one of the pages that she had folded down and read it out loud to herself.

"Tell me, now, fairy as you are, - can't you give me a charm, or a philter, or something of that sort, to make me a handsome man?"  
"It would be past the power of magic, sir;" and, in thought, I added," a loving eye is all the charm needed: to such you are handsome enough; or rather, your sternness has a power beyond beauty." Mr. Rochester had sometimes read my unspoken thoughts with an acumen to me incomprehensible: in the present instance he took no notice of my abrupt vocal response; but he smiled at me with a certain smile he had of his own, and which he used but on rare occasions. He seemed to think too good for common purpose: it was the real sunshine of feeling-he shed it over me now."

She smiled she had always loved the character Mr. Rochester. He was just such a loving man even though he wasn't handsome. It truly had such a strong message. She simply loved it and always will. It showed how beauty isn't everything and inner beauty matters most.

Isabella continued reading for several hours until she noticed the moon shining through her window. With a shock she looked up and checked her clock: it read 01:32.

Wow I didn't even realize the time. She thought.

Then she heard a loud ping against the window and hr head snapped up. Another rock hit the window.

'Phineas?'

She rushed to her feet and ran to the window. But it was not Phineas standing there it was-.

'Ferb?' She whispered.

He nodded. 'I brought a message.' He said reaching into his pocket.

'From Phineas?' She practically squealed.

'Hush do you want to get caught? And yes it's from Phineas who else would be sending you love notes?'

She blushed and he rolled his eyes handing her the note. 'I'll be back in an hour to bring your message back to Phineas and just so you know- I'm not running back and forth all night.'

'Of course… Thank you Ferb.' She smiled and held the note close to her heart.

'Now I gotta get back before your Mum finds me here- we'd both be in trouble.'

She nodded and waved him off and closed and locked the window. She held the envelope like it was the lifeline to her heart. In her opinion it was.

In neat yet messy writing he had written her name. As if trying to preserve the envelope she opened it.

_My dear Isabella, _

_I miss you so much- I'm so sorry that I got myself grounded and am not allowed to see you. Though I did get Ferb to agree to send this message to you. Though it is certainly not the same as seeing you. Please send a letter back and I'll send one to you tomorrow since Ferb must not enjoy delivering love notes. _

_Parting is such sweet sorrow that I bid you goodnight until it be morrow. _

_With much love, Phineas_

Isabella swooned at his words and ranked her brain for a reply. She grinned and ripped a page out of her journal to write her answer.

_My dear Phineas,_

_It wasn't your fault that you got grounded- it was mine. I should have noticed the time and-. Never mind. Thank you so much for getting Ferb to deliver your letter- I loved it. I can't wait to see you [Also that Shakespeare line one Juliet says it and two we kiss after wards- missing that to]. Anyway I love you and I believe I have told you that- but never enough. _

_Phineas I want to tell you a story. Please listen and don't hate me afterwards. Here I go. You know when I went away last summer on vacation. Well I met Kuru and he was my boyfriend for the two weeks we were there. _

_I was mad okay at you for not noticing me and the fact that other girls were starting to notice you. I was hurt and Kuru was there… We broke up and that's why I was so depressed for the first few months of school. I should have told you but I didn't know how to tell you and if I wasn't writing it then I don't know how I would say it and I'd probably be crying, which I am now. Forgive me. _

_With love Isabella, _


	16. Chapter 16

**Well finally right? Sorry about that, we are moving and stuff so kinda busy…. But still I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try to update more often in the future. Oh and also I have something else to announce…. SCHOOL'S OUT! **

Chapter 16

The morning sun crept in through Isabella's window and she groggily woke. Wiping her eyes she noticed that a letter was on her window sill. With a shock she realized that Ferb must have come while she was asleep. Looking back she didn't remember when she had fallen asleep but she made a note to apologize to Ferb next time he came.

She tip toed to the window and wedged it open to retrieve the letter. She smiled when she saw Phineas's messy handwriting on the envelope saying simply to Isabella. She closed the window slowly trying not to make any noise. Since, she would not want to wake up her mother this early in the morning.

Before she could break the seal another paper fell from behind the letter that she hadn't noticed. She picked it up out of curiosity and unfolded it. It was from Ferb she would know his neat hand writing anywhere. It was one of his many talents.

_Dear Isabella,_

_Since you probably want to read Phineas's letter more than this- I'll make this short. I refuse to deliver letters back in forth all day so get a reply ready for tonight. At eleven o'clock sharp I'll come to bring it back to Phineas and you'll have your reply as soon as I can deliver it. _

_Ferb out_

Isabella smiled at his letter. That was just like Ferb to create a system for their letters. And it probably would work too. Setting his letter aside Isabella with shaking fingers picked up Phineas' letter. She broke the seal like she was expecting his screams to echo in her room from that letter. With a deep breath she unfolded the paper and began reading. The letter was not what she had been expecting.

She sighed with relief- she had been expecting him to be angry with her. But he showed understanding and that was one of the many things she loved about him. He didn't or couldn't hold grudges.

She re folded the letter and placed it with the other ones tucked neatly inside her journal. While she had it in her hands she recorded the day's events thus far. Once she finished she returned the book to its normal hiding place and sat down on her bed wondering what she should do now.

I suppose I should write my reply to Phineas even though Ferb isn't coming until eleven. She thought. With that in mind she sat down at her desk with a fresh piece of paper and a pen. She began to write.

_My dear Phineas, _

_I am so realized knowing that you're not mad at me. I didn't know how you were going to react so I was pretty nervous [I honestly thought that you were going to rip my head off]. But I guess the truth had to come out sometime. _

_But let's not talk about that did you hear about-._

And she rambled on and on about the latest gossip that Phineas probably wouldn't care about. But she wrote it anyways because she didn't have anything else to write or to do really. Besides he would listen anyway. But eventually she did run out of things to write and she tore her letter from the notebook and folded it into an envelope so that it would be ready when Ferb came. She sealed it and wrote Phineas on the front as neatly as she could.

Then she looked around trying to find something to do. She could re-read one of her books or write in her journal, or make lists of things she could do.

Before she could decide she heard a knock at her door. ''I bring you breakfast, Isabella.'' Her mother said through the door. Isabella rushed to hide the letter before letting her mom in. she carried a try in with nothing but a bowl of cereal and a glass of purple juice [She discovered later that it was prunes not grape].

''Thanks mom.'' She said placing the tray on her bed.

''I come back in half hour to get your tray.'' Then, she left- closing the outside world behind her.

**Ooh dramatic…. Please review if you like drama and even if you don't please review. Even if you hated it please review. So what I'm trying to say is REVIEW AND GIVE ME ADVICE ON HOW TO IMPROVE! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm very sorry that it has ben so long since my last update but hopefully this will make up for it. **

Chapter 17

Wendy grabbed her suitcase from the conveyer belt and set it on the ground. She pulled up the handle and set off to find her mom. They had all gone on vacation together but were unable to get seats together. So Wendy had to find them and in the crowdedness of the airport- it would be difficult.

She sighed. The vacation was long and rather annoying to her. But she acted along and pretended to be happy for her parent's sake. She really wasn't quite over Baljeet yet. She really didn't think she ever would be.

Wendy rolled her suitcase over to the waiting room. Surprisingly she managed to find a chair despite the busyness of the airport. She sat down setting her carry on beside her and her suitcase in front of her. Wendy pulled out her cell phone and checked for messages. Nothing.

They must not be off the plane yet. She mumbled.

Then she punched in a quick message for her mom letting her know that she's off the plane and where in the huge waiting room she was.

She tucked her phone back into her bag and pulled out the book she was reading. She was literally a chapter away from the end of the book when the plane landed. Plus it left her at a cliff hanger. Wendy opened the book to the last chapter and tucked her bookmark inside the worn cover. The book had belonged to her grandmother [That was who she had been visiting] and she had read it at least a million times. Wendy could see why now. The hand drawn picture on the front was faded and hardly readable now. But it of course didn't matter if she could still read the words.

As the busyness of the Airport buzzed around her she simply enjoyed her book. Wendy's eyes scanned the last page and read the last paragraph several times before smiling and closing it. The story had the perfect ending. Wendy could tell why her Grandmother recommended it for her.

She carefully wrapped the book in a scarf and set it inside her carry-on. A few minutes passed before she spotted her flabbergasted parents in the crowd. She waved them over.

Her mother pushed through the throng of bodies and threw herself into her daughter's arms. Her father however took his time in his coming over.

Thank goodness we found you! We thought someone snatched you! Her mother gasped pulling away from Wendy's embrace.

Mom I'm thirteen. She began.

The perfect age for someone to want to snatch you! Isn't that right William? She asked as her husband joined them.

What is right?

That she should be more careful when in a public place? Someone could have snatched her!

Yes you should be more careful. He said with very little feeling. Wendy would never find out why but her father wasn't really the fatherly type. He had never been and he never would be. Perhaps it was because of how young he had been when he had become a father or maybe he just didn't care as much as her mother in their daughter's wellbeing. But Wendy usually shrugged off these wonderings. She was more than used to it now.

I will try.

Well next time we go visiting outside of the country we are getting seats together.

Wendy didn't even bother to say that grandma only lived a few hours away by plane and certainly wasn't out of the country. But she didn't since she knew that with her mother she wouldn't get a word in edge wise.

Wendy nodded at her mother's light conversation but never joined in herself. At this point she had one thing on her mind and it wasn't the book she had been reading.

**Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**New chapter… Not much else to say then that and also I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Wish I did but I don't. **

Chapter 18

The days without Phineas around were extremely boring. Ferb in fact had been doing just as much as Perry at this point. He was sitting on the couch flipping through channels just for something to do. He wasn't allowed in his bedroom during the day since Phineas was grounded. So all he had been doing besides delivering love notes was watching T.V or he would take a book outside.

After a few minutes of mindless channel surfing he got bored and went outside bringing a grade twelve science text book with him [The grade nine one was just so simple…]. He went and sat under the tree. He opened the book and flipped through its contents understanding most of it not caring about what he didn't understand. He didn't even see or hear Baljeet and Ginger peeking over the fence.

Ferb looked up but they had ducked back down before he saw them. So he returned to his book.

''He looks so lonely.'' Ginger whispered to Baljeet as they made their way back down the driveway not waiting to disturb him.

''That's basically all he's done since Phineas got grounded. He's reading the grade twelve textbook- we're supposed to be comparing notes at the end of the summer. I've already finished though.'' Ginger smiled admiring her boyfriend's school skills. Knowing him he probably had it done before school even ended. But knowing Ferb he was probably re-reading it out of boredom.

''We should get him a girlfriend.'' Ginger said suddenly. ''I mean we need to get him a girlfriend.''

''And I'm guessing that's what we're doing today?'' Baljeet asked.

She nodded. ''We'll need the Fireside Girl's help though. We have a meeting later so I'll ask them then. We play matchmaker all the time- they could help.''

''I'm I allowed to attend this meeting?''

''I don't know do you want to?''

He shrugged. ''I don't have much else to do. Well I could re-read that textbook but I've already memorized it…''

Ginger laughed. ''Of course you can come to the meeting. The girls won't mind. Besides we'll need your opinion on this.''

''And what could I do?''

''Well since you are a guy- you can give us your opinion.'' She took his hand. This still caused his cheeks to redden.

''Ok.''

''Now come on we only have ten minutes to get to the meeting!'' She started running pulling Baljeet behind her.

''But you said it was later.''

''It is later.''

Baljeet rolled his eyes and followed after her as fast as he could often tripping on flat ground. Just to have to run again until they reached the Fireside Girls lodge. The lodge was very cabin and woodsy like and it looked very strange in the more modern setting of the city. Ginger pulled Baljeet inside and told him to go and sit with the girls while she got changed. Baljeet did as he was told.

As he sat down whispers went around the table. When he heard his and Ginger's name he snapped. ''What was that?''

The table went silent. ''Thought so.'' He muttered. None of them had ever heard Baljeet speak like that. They assumed it was because he was dragged to an all girls meeting. Ginger reappeared in her Fireside Girls uniform and took Isabella's place at the head of the table. No one said anything about Baljeet's outburst.

''Roll call.'' She said pulling out her clipboard. She went around the table saying each girl's name. ''Also we have a new member here today.'' She said pointing to the girl seated at the end of the table.

''I'm Alice.'' She said in a British accent. The girls quickly introduced themselves. Alice was an average size girl with hair that was so black that it was almost purple. That hair was pulled into a French braid down her back and a little bit was in front as bangs. Her eyes were a very light brown and her skin just a tone darker. She wore the regular Fireside Girls uniform freshly made that day. She had just signed up a week before and now was admitted into the group. Alice had just moved to Danville from a small village in Great Britain.

Ginger nodded. ''Well Baljeet please send out the Phineas signal.''

''But his computer was taken away because he's grounded remember?''

''Yes but he still has that hand held one that you made him. His mom doesn't even know he has it.''

''Alright then.'' Baljeet pulled out his hand held and sent out what the girls had nicknamed the Phineas signal. Really he was just emailing him but it beeped when it sent.

''Who's Phineas?'' Alice asked.

''A boy who lives in our neighborhood we sometimes let him join in on our meetings and today we need his opinion on an issue.''

''An issue?'' Baljeet asked raising an eyebrow.

''It is an issue.'' She snapped back.

''I know but still seems a little over dramatic. Doesn't it?''

Phineas's mom had confiscated his tool box. He had been caught building… something and his mom had seen it as dangerous and took away his tools. Now he had absolutely nothing to do. He laid on his bed clicking his tongue off the side of his mouth. If Ferb were here then he could turn the sound into a musical number. But he really didn't feel like singing or performing random musical numbers with no indentified music source.

Phineas sat up and went to sit in front of the window. Ferb was sitting in front of the tree reading what looked like a text book. But he couldn't see the title on it. But knowing Ferb it probably would be that science textbook he had told Baljeet he would read. Surprisingly he hadn't finished it yet. Or he was just re-reading it out of boredom.

The second. Phineas thought.

Phineas stood up and tried to find something to do. He gave his room a once over then suddenly he heard a little beep. He dropped to his knees and pressed a button on the side of his bed. The raft opened and a small handheld device popped out. He grinned, picking up the device and closing the hatch. It was a very tiny computer but had everything a full size computer did. He had completely forgotten about it until now. He hopped up onto his bed and eagerly logged in.

The device beeped once before opening up to his email page. Phineas quickly muted it before continuing to check his emails. There were many- some more important than others. He scanned through each one until one caught his eye.

He clicked on it and it opened. It was from the Fireside Girls main office. They had created an email so they could contact the members who couldn't make it to the meetings and sometimes they let Phineas in on their meetings. This message was an invite. All he had to do was click on the link and he could watch the entire meeting from the comfort of his raft bed. They didn't let him in on meeting often so he assumed this was important. He un-muted it and stuck a pair of headphones in. After putting them on, he clicked the link.

The Fireside Girl's lodge appeared on the screen. The girls and Baljeet were seated around the table. Ginger was at the head of the table where Isabella usually sat. She was leading the meeting today. Phineas noticed a new girl he didn't recognize sitting at the other end of the table. He assumed she was new. It took them a moment before they realized he was watching.

''Phineas is in.'' Gretchen pointed out. Looking to the large screen that Phineas was looking through behind them.

''Good then the meeting can begin.''

''Just asking but why I'm I invited and what's Baljeet doing here?'' Phineas said into the microphone.

'Because we need your assistance.'' Ginger said.

''An issue.'' Baljeet teased. Ginger shot him a look before continuing.

''Now I have invited you all here to set a certain job that must be completed within the next few days.''

''What is it?'' Milly asked.

''We have been notified that Ferb is strangely lonely at this point.''

''Ooh it's a matchmaking job isn't it?'' Adyson asked with an eager look on her face. She loved these jobs best.

''Yes, yes it is. Anyone have any ideas?''

The girls began naming off different girls that they knew were single.

''Alice are you single?'' Ginger asked.

''Um yes.'' She blushed.

''Add her to the list.'' Ginger said to Adyson who was already writing down possible girlfriends for Ferb. Phineas broke in then.

''So this is why you invited me?''

''Yes, we needed your opinion. All Ferb's doing at this point is reading textbooks. In the summer- that's kinda sad.''

Isn't that all Baljeet does? Milly spoke up. The group laughed including Phineas.

''Hey, sitting right here.'' Baljeet said crossing his arms with an irritated look on his face.

''Oh sorry Baljeet…'' She mumbled.

''Anyways anymore ideas?''

''May I say something?'' Phineas asked.

''Of course.''

''Well I don't think Ferb's going to be very happy about this.''

''And why is that? We're doing him a favor.'' Ginger snapped.

''Well, Ferb has a little crush…'' The girls squealed at the very thought. Most of them hoped that it would be them. They all agreed that Ferb was very good looking at their last sleepover. Alice who didn't even know who this Ferb was just stayed quiet.

''Well then if you could tell us her name then we could just get them together.'' Ginger said after holding up her hand to stop the squeals.

''There's a little problem with that.'' Phineas scratched his ear.

''What could possibly be wrong with that?''

''She is four years older than him.''

Ginger blinked. ''Four years?'' The girls had the same reaction and Baljeet was clearly shocked as well.

**So how do you like them apples? I know no real Phinbella and I apologize for that. But how do you guys feel about Ferb having a girlfriend? Someone said a while back that he should so I have responded to that. So who do you think it should be? I could do some Ferb and Vanessa or I could use that new Fireside Girl so contently introduced in this chapter… Review and tell me what you think! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello again my faithful readers. Now I know I haven't been doing much Phinbella lately since our favorite couple got themselves grounded but now I present to you some much deserved Phinbella. Hopefully this makes up for it.**

Chapter 19

The rest of the week passed painfully slowly for Phineas. He secretly helped the Fireside Girls with the Ferb situation behind his back. They still hadn't decided on the proper girl for Ferb. Though they had been stalking Vanessa for the past few days trying to see if she was right for Ferb. Phineas got daily updates on this. So far not much- Vanessa was still trying to get over her breakup. So she didn't go anywhere really and didn't do much.

Really the only thing he had to look forward to was his love letters to Isabella. Which were getting cheesier and cheesier with each letter. With the last one he had sent her a single delicate red rose. She had written back that she loved it along with 'I miss you' and many 'I love yous'. Ferb was glad he wasn't allowed to read the letters when Phineas asked if he could get Isabella a rose he had guessed at what they were talking about.

He just kept his nose out of it.

Finally the day came. When the doors to the outside world were once again open and they could meet. Phineas arranged a little early lunch for them in a very special location. He refused to tell her about.

Isabella couldn't contain her excitement as she made that familiar walk across the street. She pushed open the gate and thought she'd be welcomed by Phineas but then it was only Ferb under the tree his nose in a book. She narrowed her brow and made her way over to Ferb.

'Hey Ferb where's Phineas?'

He didn't answer but just handed her a little piece of paper. Isabella grinned as she unfolded it. Sure enough she was welcomed by Phineas's messy handwriting trying to be neat. The note read.

_My dear Isabella,_

_This is little game for you. There are twelve letters like this one. Each one will give you a clue. Then once you've found every letter they will tell you where your surprise is. Do not throw out any of the letters before the end. You will need each one though not this one it's only instructions. _

_ I love you, _

_Phineas _

No clue? Isabella thought reading it again. There had to be something she was missing.

'There's another one.' Ferb said handing her another note. Isabella greedily took it and unfolded the page. There was less writing on this one.

_Ten years past since I first saw your face,_

_Hauntingly I remember it,_

_Eating a strawberry ice cream cone,_

_Parked on the monkey bars you said hello._

_Ants crawled on the sand._

_Reeking of strawberries I said hello back._

_Kind of strange isn't it?_

She re-read the short poem trying to make sense of it. Of course she remembered the day she met Phineas. It had been one of the best days of her life. But why would he say it like this? Then she looked again and saw that the first letters of each line spelled out T-H-E P-A-R-K. She understood now. She said a quick bye to Ferb who nodded and returned to his book. She stopped at her house to grab her bike and helmet. She rode as fast as he could to the park where she had first laid eyes on Phineas.

Sure enough once she reached it there was a note taped to the monkey bars. She dropped her bike and unfolded the note. Another poem greeted her.

_Island Streams Altogether,_

_Bold Edging Lizards Leap _

_Appetites. _

What the heck? Isabella thought reading it again. The poem made no sense what so ever. Then she looked again. The beginning letters spelled her name. Clever. She mumbled. Then she noticed really tiny handwriting written upside down at the bottom of the page.

_The place where we first kissed_

Isabella wasted no time in getting back onto her bike and riding to the ballroom as quickly as she could. Both notes clutched in her hand she rode to downtown. She stopped outside of the ballroom and locked her bike to the bike rack before climbing up to the door. Another note was taped to the door.

_So close._

Isabella pushed open the doors and very quickly found the room where the dance had been held. She was at the top of the staircase where she had made her entrance. She sighed dreamily at the memory- kissing Phineas on the dance floor so closely knit that no one could have broken them apart. Then she snapped back into focus telling herself that the sooner she found Phineas the sooner she would get to kiss him again. Something she had been waiting for- for a week now. She practically ached with longing.

Then she noticed a chair in the centre of the ballroom on the precise spot where she had danced with Phineas. She ran down the stairs and noticed a boom box on the chair. A sticky note on top said 'Press play!'

She did as she was told. The music that poured out was no what she had been expecting. It was the sound of a violin mixed with a saxophone. Surprisingly the two different instruments sounded amazing together despite their differences. The song continued to play then she heard the tape click and the song ended.

There was no secret clue? Unless she had missed something with the song- to make sure she pressed play again. The song played same as before with no clues. But she listened more inattentively trying to pick apart the mystery. The tape clicked again and she groaned with disappointment. Then she noticed a piece of blue paper sticking out from underneath the boom box.

**Ooh I do love cliff hangers. What do you think is on that note? Also I plan on updating on Sunday so you don't have to wait to long for this one. I'm sure that's good right? **

**Reviews make the world go round. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Short chapter sorry, next one will be longer. **

Chapter 20

Isabella grinned and lifted the boom box off the note. It was silently creased. Isabella unfolded it and read the little note. There were only three words.

_Moonlight, lake, bridge. _

Phineas had shockingly made this little note so simple. She knew right away what he meant. She was about to put the note in her pocket with the others when she saw a symbol drawn in tiny smooth lines on the back of the page. Isabella furrowed her brow as she turned the page over to examine the drawing. It was a brilliantly drawn Yin and Yang symbol except the colors were different. Instead of the normal white and black- it was pink and orange. The two colors going surprisingly good together. She blushed as she read the tiny handwriting at the bottom of the drawing.

_You and me are like Yin and Yang. So different yet so much the same and go so good together. _

Isabella blushed putting the note inside her pocket along with the others. For good measure she listened to the tape again smiling at Phineas's adorableness. The saxophone began the song then soon was followed in by the smooth tones of the violin. Isabella closed her eyes and let the music flow around her in its smoothing romantic tones.

Hey kid what are you doing here? A male voice yelled from behind her. She pressed pause on the tape and spun around. The security guard standing a few feet away looked like he had had one too many donuts. His hair was a dark black and he had a clump of it the size of a squirrel on his upper lip.

'Um…I…uh.'

'You're Isabella aren't you'?

'Um… yes.'

'Then you're okay. Phineas said you'd be through here today.' The guard turned around. 'Oh and sorry for scaring you.' He called over his shoulder. Isabella nodded at the guard's back. As soon as he had left she headed out back where she was almost positive another note would be waiting for her.

* * *

Ferb turned another leaf in his book and sighed. He was now reading an old copy of Withering Heights. He sighed- Ferb had read this book at least a million times over and had practically memorized every word.

_Terror made me cruel; and finding it useless to attempt shaking the creature off, I pulled its wrist on to the broken pane, and rubbed it to and fro till the blood ran down and soaked the bedclothes…_

Ferb sighed and closed the book setting it down next to him. How could it be possible? I'm tired of Withering Heights- it was the only book I read last year. He thought to himself. Sighing he leaned against the old tree.

Gosh if that tree could talk then Candace would have her only wish. Ferb half expected Phineas to pop out of nowhere and say his familiar line 'Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!' But he wouldn't. Right now he was leading a scavenger hunt for Isabella. Everything was for Isabella these days.

_Hey Ferb can you get Isabella a rose for me?_

_Sorry can't invent today I promised Isabella I'd hang out._

_Gotta go Ferb but we'll talk later ok_?

Ferb sighed pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind. Talking never happened these days either. He couldn't possibly be jealous of Isabella getting more attention from Phineas. No that was crazy but unfortunately very true. He hadn't realized if he helped getting them together that he would be this lonely.

Now he had no one. All his friends were off having fun together leaving him here. Maybe they never really were his friends but just liked Phineas instead?

No they would never be that cruel. But then again they are not here are they?

Ferb nearly cried at the thought of being all alone. He had been Phineas's shadow for so long that he didn't know how to get on by himself. He was alone and he didn't like it.

_Beep!_

Ferb pulled his cell phone out of the pocket on his purple trousers. He had a text message. The number was Ginger's [Not that she called him often he had all of the Fireside Girls numbers as contacts].

_Meet us at the theater tomorrow night at 8. We have someone we'd like you to meet. _

**Who do you think it is? Tell me in a review . **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my faithful loving readers. I's just like to thank you for sticking with me this far. Gosh I can hardly believe it- 80 reviews, 18,585 hits and a whooping 39 favorites and 41 alerts! That is honestly more than I could have ever dreamed of and you guys made that happen and before I get all sappy on you I'll direct you to chapter 21. Which I have managed to get out early this week thanks to your loving and thoughtful reviews. Thanks again, I really appreciate it. **

Chapter 21

Phineas didn't seem to be going in any particular order with these letters. Sure he'd started off with their first meeting but now she had been to several different locations that events had happened before the graduation. That graduation party where everything had changed this summer. Isabella sighed just thinking about it and the events that occurred afterwards. Kissing him and him saying I love you….

She snapped back into focus and concentrated on the note.

_Walk two paces forward and around the corner. _

This isn't exactly a code and it was the twelfth message… Isabella grinned knowing she was very close. She was at the moment at the place where she had gone back to school shopping two years before. The store was still the same even though she hadn't been there since then. The store was called ''Pink and more pink''. Isabella rolled her eyes. She had long since updated to a more grownup store called ''Purple and more purple''. It was much more I'm about to go into high school type look. Much more grown up.

But she scurried past turning the corner and was greeted by yet another note. She sighed and pulled the note off the store wall and read it.

_Turn around. _

For a moment she was confused until she heard the sound of a hovercraft turbine behind her. She spun around and a huge grin wiped across her face. Phineas was inside the hovercraft just a few feet behind her.

Before he could say hello she had jumped onto the craft and engulfed him in a bear hug kissing his cheek even though they were in public and people were starting to stare. Two kids in a floating boat like object hovering above the sidewalk? Well stranger things have happened in Danville and they know it.

'Hello to you to.' He said laughing.

She looked up. 'I've missed you.' She whispered.

'I've missed you to.' He unwrapped himself from her arms and took the hover craft controls. The craft slowly raised in the air and set off at light speed towards the noon sun. though surprisingly the hovercraft speed didn't effect them at all. Isabella's hair didn't even blow in the wind. She didn't question this though, she knew Phineas and in that fact she knew that he must have done something to the craft other than making it fly. She smiled instead.

'Where are we going?'

'You'll see it's a surprise.' He said with a smile.

She groaned. 'Must you be so mysterious?'

'It's what I'm good at isn't it?'

'Your good at everything and don't you try to argue that.' She added after he had opened his mouth to argue. He smiled instead.

'You know there are some things you are good at.' He said turning the wheel. They were already over what Isabella assumed was the Atlantic Ocean but then again she was never that good at geography.

'Oh really?' She said in a teasing tone. 'And what might that be?'

'You know I can put this on auto pilot.' There was a hint of mischief in his voice and Isabella knew what to expect- she didn't mind in the least. Isabella grinned but felt her cheeks redden and hoped he didn't notice as he pressed a blue button letting the hovercraft fly on its own. He took his hands off the wheel and scooted closer to her. She giggled behind her hand in a nervous school girl type way. The next second she was kissing him.

He was on top of her and every few kisses he would leave her mouth and trail little ones down her neck. She groaned with pleasure. Phineas had never gone this far before. Yet she couldn't say she was nervous at all or that she didn't enjoy his attention.

He returned to her mouth and placed a hand behind her neck drawing her closer to him. They shifted positions so that she was on top of him. She began doing the same things to him that he had done to her. Kissing along his neck pausing only to kiss his lips and to catch her breath every few seconds cursing her humanness to need to breathe in such a moment.

It was as if they had been separated for a hundred years and had finally come back together once again. Their love still as rich and for filling as ever before- if not more. However in a way it was as if they had not been separated at all with their only communication through Ferb's generosity of delivering their sappy love notes. But that seemed to just make their love stronger. No matter who ever tried to separate them they would remain together still connected by an invisible rope that would never break.

_If music be the food of love, play on_

The quote hit Isabella so straight on that she swears that it must have been whispered right next to her. Then she remembered that she had been reading Shakespearean sonnets the night before. She simply couldn't sleep so she had turned to her favorite author. This method had worked perfectly. Shakespeare sure knew what he was talking about.

Isabella smiled against Phineas's lips and leaned in to deepen it. He caressed her in a way she never thought he would. Though in the back of both their minds they had thought it and they had dreamed it. Neither of them had ever thought it would become a reality. Such a sweet loving reality and they couldn't have asked for more.

**Reviews make me smile more than Shakespearean sonnets! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Ooh longer chapter! I hope you enjoy this. I'm very sorry that it took me so long to update though I do know where I want this to go now. Before I was slightly conflicted on what I wanted to do. But now the rest of the story hit me like a lightning bolt to a tall tree in a thunder storm. I simply what I wanted to do with this but don't worry this isn't the end. The end won't be for another dozen or so chapters maybe. Depending on how long I make each one….**

**Anyway this is chapter 22 enjoy. I don't own Phineas and Ferb. I don't own Elton John and I don't know anything about horses either…**

Chapter 22

As was before Isabella fell asleep on Phineas's lap. After their heated make out session on the hovercraft Isabella had become very tired and dozed off on Phineas's shoulder. When he noticed that she was asleep he moved her to his lap so she'd have more space.

Right now he had put the hovercraft on auto pilot again and was simply watching her sleep. She seemed so peaceful in her sleep. She didn't snore or really make any noise at all. Just her steady breathing and the occasional mutter or sleep induced comment. But that had come earlier though and shockingly it was only one sentence.

_If music be the food of love, play on._

He had smiled down at her. Reciting Shakespeare in your sleep? It was easy to tell what she had been doing the entire week besides preparing letters for him anyway. He loved Shakespeare as well but he was sure he didn't repeat sonnets in his sleep. Or at least he didn't think he did. He would have to ask Ferb.

Phineas looked up and grinned as he saw their destination coming into view. He would have to wake Isabella soon but he couldn't bear to- she seemed so peaceful. The hovercraft landed swiftly on the ground. Phineas smiled down at Isabella and tried to think of how he could wake her. He decided to wake her with a kiss.

Isabella opened her eyes and grinned up at Phineas. 'You know I think I could get used to this.'

'I agree.' He kissed her again. 'Now are you going to ask where we are?'

She blinked and sat up looking around her. There was green. Lots of it and the sky was a deep blue not a cloud in sight.

'Where are we?' She asked taking in the amazingly beautiful country side. Then she noticed a house a few hundred yards away.

'Tuscany.' Her eyes widened.

'How did you know that I've always wanted to go to Tuscany?'

'I just know you that well.' She smiled.

'Well it's not over yet. You still have one more surprise.'

'Are you going to tell me what it is?'

He shook his head and helped her down from the hovercraft. 'Of course not.' She muttered.

Phineas took her hand and led her towards the Villa. As far as Isabella could see the Villa was empty but two horses were tied to the front steps. One was white and the other a light brown with a black mane and a small spot of white on his forehead.

Isabella gasped. She slowly moved forward to touch the horse's mane. The white horse neighed in response. Her mane tickled Isabella's fingers. She giggled.

'Oh Phineas.' She sighed.

'So you like it?'

'Of course, of course… I like it! How'd you do it?' She asked turning to meet his gaze her hand still on the gentle animal.

'Let's just say I know people.' He grinned. He had known she would love this. Besides you couldn't go to Tuscany one of the most beautiful cities in the world and not explore its lush countryside. And why not do it on a horse? Phineas was turning into a real romantic and Isabella loved it.

'So shall we?' He asked gesturing to the horses. Isabella smiled that smile that could melt the Antarctic with its warmth- Phineas blushed.

'We shall.' She said simply. Isabella turned to her horse and tried to lift herself onto the already ready saddle. But she couldn't get her foot in the stirrup. Phineas was at her side right away and delicately placed her foot in the stirrup then wrapped his hands around her waist and hoisted her up. 'Thanks.' They both flushed red in the face.

Phineas walked around to board his own horse. He had no trouble getting on. 'Ready?' He asked.

She nodded and flicked the reins. The horse moved forward to her command Phineas followed behind her.

* * *

Ferb sat on his bed staring at his phone. The text message was still there. He hadn't the heart to erase it.

_Meet us at the theater tomorrow night at 8. We have someone we'd like you to meet. _

He had been trying for hours to decode it. Ferb figured that there must be some sort of secret code hidden in the simple wording. But he couldn't find one besides that the Fireside Girls were setting him up. With whom he didn't know.

A small piece of his heart yearned for it to be Vanessa. He knew she had broken up with her boyfriend. But he knew it couldn't be. The Fireside Girls didn't know Vanessa or about his little crush on her.

Besides she had _just_ broke up with her boyfriend. It was clear that she wasn't looking for a relationship right now. Why would she even consider someone like him- a whole four years younger than her, he was a child and she was a beautiful confident woman. He didn't have a chance anyway.

_Age is but a number. _

The quote from who knows who flashed across his mind. He once believed it was true. That Vanessa would love him. He already loved her. She was his first love and first loves are forever. He would never truly be over her. A part of him didn't want to. A part of him said [Screamed] that he still had a chance and shouldn't give up so easily…

Also on his mind was simply not going. But the undeniable gentleman inside him wouldn't allow him to. He was an English man and he was going to act like one. No matter whom they matched him up with. He wouldn't break the poor girl's heart without even meeting her. He could have already met her. He didn't know. He would find out tomorrow at the theater. Where he would act like a perfect gentleman even though he is truly dying inside.

* * *

Isabella's eyes widened as she let her horse slow to a slow trot. They were surrounded by vibrant yellow flowers. From her place on her horse she could see every detail of the gorgeous flowers. Phineas noticed her gaze and hopped down from his horse to pick one for her.

He offered it to her. She giggled and accepted it. She breathed in the sweet scent before tucking it behind her ear. Phineas held out a hand. She smiled and let him help her down.

'So what next?' She asked casting him a glance.

He shrugged. 'I don't know, I guess we wing it.' She laughed.

'The horses?' She asked.

'They won't go anywhere, they are very tame.' He explained giving her hand a squeeze. Isabella cast a look back at the horses who had absentmindedly ate the yellow flowers with no intentions of leaving.

'Race you!'

'To what?' There was nothing to race to- there was nothing but the flowers and the faint lining of trees in the distance.

'I don't know, let's just wing it!' She called over her shoulder already sprinting flowers flattening as she ran.

Phineas rushed after her trying to make up the distance between them. Isabella whipped her head back grinning at how far Phineas was behind her. She ran until she was out of breath but the second she stopped Phineas ran up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck very happy with his victory.

'Alright, alright you win!' She gasped.

'Do I get an award?' He raised his eyebrows.

'I don't know I'll just wing it.' He grinned bringing her lips to his. He loved kissing her. Phineas loved the feel of her lips on his. He adored it when she gasped his name while they kissed. He just couldn't get enough of her. Of this and he simply couldn't believe that he had taken him so long to realize that. That he loved her. He loved everything about her ever since they first met. Just always to scared to admit the obvious. He hated when she was upset. He had seen her cry. He had seen her almost break down entirely.

Last year after she had gotten back from her vacation- she had red eyes everyday when she came to school. She tried to laugh, she tried to have fun. She tried but it wasn't for a few months until she went back to normal. He hated every moment of her sadness. He hated every moment when he knew he should have helped her. He hated it. Seeing tears run down that beautiful face was more painful than not having Christmas or a loved one passing. He had seen Ferb cry but nothing hurt him more than seeing Isabella cry.

Phineas gingerly kissed her back. She pushed him down onto the ground not once breaking their kiss. He tangled his fingers in her hair giving back twice as much as her.

Phineas had decided something after they had gotten together. He was never going to break her heart. He was never going to let anything get between them. He just wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt her. In anyway shape or form. He just hoped that nothing would bring him to that.

Phineas broke their kiss. 'Isabella, can you promise me something?'

Of course Phineas ,anything.'

'Promise me that we'll always be together. That there will never be any heart breaking.'

'I could never break your heart Phineas. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Besides I love you and have loved you since…. Well as long as I can remember… Hey isn't that a song. Don't go breakin' my heart?'

'By Elton John?'

'Yes, yes I love that song.'

Phineas grinned. Then you're going to love this. He thought.

_Don't go breaking my heart. _

He sang in that clear gorgeous voice of his. Isabella blushed and sang the next line.

_I couldn't if I tried!_

Even after weeks of not singing her voice was flawlessly perfect.

_Honey if I get restless. _

_Baby you're not the kind! _

She sang back at him with a huge grin on her face. They alternated the lines in the next part.

_Don't go breaking my heart. _

_You take the weight off of me. _

_Honey when you knocked on my door. _

_I gave you my key. _

_[Both] Nobody knows it_

_I was your clown. _

Isabella giggled but continued to sing.

_Nobody knows it. _

_Right from the start_

_I gave you my heart. _

_I gave you my heart!_

They belted out the lyrics. They must have looked strange singing a song that was out long before either of them was born in the middle of a flower patch- not to mention that Isabella was on top of him.

_So don't go breaking my heart!_

_I won't go breaking your heart! _

_Don't go breaking my heart. _

_[Both] And nobody told us _

_Cause nobody showed us [Isabella]._

_And now it's up to us babe! _

_I think we can make it. _

They repeated the chorus once again not once taking their eyes of each other.

_So don't misunderstand me_

_You put the light in my life._

_You put the sparks to my flame._

_I've got your heart in my sights. _

At that last note they both started laughing.

'Okay I've decided it that's our new theme song. 'Phineas gasped between laughs.

'Oh agreed. 'She said with a smile. 'Your voice still sounds amazing. I haven't heard you sing in a while.'

'So my voice hasn't gotten any deeper recently?' He teased.

No not yet Phineas. She giggled.

'You have an amazing voice to you know.' He complimented. 'And if music be the food of love, play on.'

She was startled for a moment. 'How did you know that quote?'

'You still talk in your sleep.'

'Oh gosh…'

'Its okay, I love the guy to but I typically don't recite sonnets in my sleep.' He brushed a piece of her dark hair behind her ear. 'Shakespeare sure knows what he's talking about though.' He whispered.

'I'll say.' She grinned kissing his cheek tenderly.

**Reviews make me smile. Now the next chapter will be even better than this one- I promise you! Oh and if you haven't heard the song they just sang then I greatly suggest looking it up. It is an amazing song and so is Elton John. I suggest listening to anything by him actually… He's awesome. **


	23. Chapter 23

**New chapter enjoy! Don't own Phineas and Ferb or the movie mentioned in this chapter. **

Chapter 23

It was late but thankfully before curfew when Phineas dropped Isabella back off at home. He parked the hovercraft in her front yard. Mrs. Garcia Shapiro watched their every move from the front window.

'Sorry about that.' Isabella muttered.

'No problem, she is just being a responsible adult and I admire her for it.' He said the last part louder so she would hear. She held up two fingers then closed the curtains.

'I see you fixed that.' She giggled as he kissed her cheek lingering longer than necessary.

'See you tomorrow?'

'Can't wait.' She fluttered her eyelashes in an almost sexyway before hopping out of the hovercraft and waved goodbye. Phineas stumbled over the controls but managed to get across the street. She simply had to mess with his hormones. She just couldn't help it. He waved to her back as she went inside.

He parked the hovercraft inside the garage [Shockingly this would disappear before the next morning before his parents could see] before going inside. He managed to avoid his family and their pestering questions as he made his way upstairs. He pushed open the door to find Ferb sitting on the bed staring at his phone. He looked up when Phineas entered.

'Do you happen to have anything to do with this?' Ferb held up his phone. Phineas read the message and grinned.

'So I guess they have found someone then. Knew they would.'

'So you were in on this?' Ferb looked irritated.

'Yes, yes I was in on it and one day you will thank me for it.'

Ferb shook his head.

'You will trust me. Also I don't know who it is. They didn't run the final choice by me so I really don't know. So just go and have fun tomorrow ok?'

Ferb nodded again.

'Night Ferb.' Phineas said after getting in his and climbed into bed. He flicked off the light.

Ferb laid back on the pillows. He knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep that night or at least that very much. There was way too much on his mind at the moment for sleep. He was both looking forward and dreading the next day. He didn't know who he was meeting and he of course didn't know if he'd even like her or not. He didn't know if he would have fun. So he just assumed he would have to wing it.

* * *

The next day at eight Ferb went to the theater. The sun was just setting when he set out walking. He had made sure to leave ten minutes early so that he wouldn't be late. Ferb had also dressed up a little. He was wearing a dress shirt and clean jeans. So the look was both casual and formal. Before he left his mom had commented on his look.

'You going out on a hot date?'

Ferb just blushed and waved bye and left as fast as he could. Mrs. Flynn Fletcher enjoyed embarrassing her children or so it seemed.

Ferb shoved his hands into his pockets and just kept walking. The theater came into view and he quickened his pace. In front of the theater sitting on a park bench was a girl his age. She wore a vibrant red sundress. She looked towards him. He noticed her light brown eyes and her hair that she wore in a French braid.

'Hello, I'm Alice.' She said in an unmistakable British accent.

* * *

It took a moment for Ferb to be able to breathe. She was beautiful and British. He sat down next to her leaving a small distance between them.

'You must be Ferb. My friends have told me much about you.' She smiled showing two lines of white teeth. He couldn't help himself but he thought of Vanessa. He had told himself that he wouldn't but he did. He imagined her face in his mind smiling at him after he had helped her get that vial for her dad. When she kissed him on the cheek….

Stop! He told himself. I said I was going to be a gentleman so I'm going to be.

Ferb held out his hand. She blushed but accepted it and they walked into the theater together. 'My friends told me you didn't talk much. But that's ok I don't usually like guys that talk my ear off.' He sniffled a laugh and she noticed this and smiled back at him.

They had a least half an hour to spare before the movie started so they went to sit in the café with a bowl of nachos between them.

'I guess I should tell you something about myself. Just to clear the air you know.' Ferb nodded. 'Well I'm an exchange student for Danville high next year. I came early so I could make some friends before I started.' Ferb nodded. 'Well I came from this really small village just north of England. I filled out an application the second my school got them. And out of the thirty people who applied I got in.'

'_You must be really smart then.' _Ferb said with his eyes.

'I'm not that smart.'

'_Don't be silly.'_

'You know I've never met someone who could literally talk with their eyes before. It's bloody brilliant.'

He grinned at the familiar British saying. I guess my trying to sound American isn't working. She laughed. Ferb laughed as well.

Their conversation went on like that. Alice would say something Ferb would respond with his eyes or a hand gesture. She soon was able to understand him quite easily. Then they had to get up to go watch their movie. They tossed out the nachos that they didn't eat and replaced it with a large bag of popcorn and two cherry sodas. Turns out they had that in common.

The movie was a love story much based on Romeo and Juliet except with garden gnomes. They enjoyed it greatly laughing at every other line. In the end they were very glad that the story didn't end like the real Romeo and Juliet ended.

Alice gabbed on and on about the movie as they exited the doors. But as they left someone went in. Ferb looked up at the right moment to see Vanessa going into the movies with a friend. Her eyes were red from the tears. He hated the thought of her crying. He met her gaze for all of a second but it was enough. Vanessa felt another tear spring to her eye as she walked inside the theater trailing behind her friend like a lost puppy.

**Reviews **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello my beautiful fans, Thomlina here. Well this is a new chapter that I kinda forgot to post last night. 'Gasp' .Anyways as always I am very grateful for you readers and I thank you much for reading thus far. Also this is not the last chapter and neither is the next chapter [Already planned out will post maybe tomorrow or the day after] or the one after that. I have so many ideas for this and I'm not nearly done until I completely finish this. So who knows when it'll end! Maybe it'll be one of those fan fictions that still aren't over at 70! I honestly don't know at this moment. So without farther ado chapter 24 of- A summer to remember. **

**[Last thing thanks to Gamer71796, I was very touched by your review and just had to thank you. So since you don't have your PM thing set up I'll thank you here. So thanks again.]**

Chapter 24

What was this feeling? It couldn't be jealousy. Could it? Vanessa thought as she followed her friend Amber into the theater. They bought their popcorn without a word between them. The two girls took a seat towards the back of the theater. They had chosen a gory unromantic flick to go see. Since Vanessa hadn't wanted to think of boys at the moment. Amber had no arguments against this she loved gory movies and had been wanting to see this one for weeks.

And yet one was on her mind. Ferb that was his name, a few summers back she swore he had a little bit of a crush on her. She however had mixed opinions about him. He certainly was a gentleman and there were very few of those in stock these days. Her ex boyfriend had been the exact opposite of Ferb. He had no emotions at all. She never knew how he felt about her and with Ferb she could see from his eyes everything he was trying to say and yet he never spoke a word. The words he did speak had so much meaning and depth that it shocked her that such a young boy could possibly have such knowledge.

But a few minutes before seeing him holding hands with another girl. She felt her heart being ripped out her chest and stomped on till it bled. She had wanted to cry. She had wanted to break down right there and just cry. She knew she had feelings for Ferb. She was in love with a guy four years younger than her. But age was but a number. Right? Who was it who said that? Vanessa didn't know and no one else seemed to.

Vanessa looked up at the screen to see the girl's head being ripped off by a zombie. An unrealistic amount of blood poured from her neck. Vanessa rolled her eyes these movies got more and more unrealistic as each one came out.

She muttered something about needing to use the washroom and ran out the theater. She rushed to the wash room and there she let herself break down. Tears raked her body sending her to the ground where she clutched her chest as if trying to pull herself together. At the moment she would welcome a flesh eating zombie to come and rip her head off. Just so she could get all those thoughts out of her mind. When no zombie appeared she continued to cry. Vanessa never would admit to crying but at this point she hardly cared if someone were to walk in on her.

At this point she would also snap at anyone who were to ask her if she was ok because she wasn't. She feared she would never be ok. If she ever was that is.

* * *

Ferb being the perfect gentleman that night and walked Alice home. The gentleman always did this so he did. As it turned out she didn't live to far from the theater. He walked her to her front doorstep. The light was on so he assumed her home parents had waited up for her.

'I had fun tonight.' Alice said a light blush on her cheeks. 'I guess I'll see you tomorrow'. She stumbled over her words knowing from her many books on the topic that now he was supposed to kiss her. Alice wasn't sure how she felt about this.

Ferb simply looked at her. He took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles before turning around to leave. He turned to wave and she waved back still confused by his actions. Why hadn't he taken advantage of her stumbling? Every other guy would. But Ferb wasn't just any other guy.

She stayed on her porch until she saw Ferb turn the corner. She looked down at her hand as if she could see where he had kissed it just moments before. He ran her fingers over it and smiled. He really was a perfect gentleman just as her new friends had said.

* * *

It was the next morning at seven o'clock. Phineas rose and clicked off his alarm clock before it rang. He grinned at this. He had been doing this since he was ten years old and still hadn't broken his streak. He looked over at Ferb who was still sound asleep in his bed Perry sleeping at his feet. He had gotten home so late that he hadn't even had time to question him about his date.

Phineas had already been sleeping after a long day of hanging out with Isabella over at the beach swimming, building sand castles, tossing rocks in the water…

He blushed at the memory as he hopped out of bed. Phineas quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs. No one was awake yet and he doubted Isabella would be awake at this hour so he simply took out a box of cereal and a bowl. As he poured the cereal and milk into the bowl he thought about what he could do today. He of course wanted to spend the day with Isabella but doing what was the question. His hovercraft had disappeared so going anywhere outside of Danville was out of the question. He bit his lip, he was really running out of ideas and it was only two weeks into the summer! There had to be more fun things to do in Danville. There just had to be. Suddenly an idea hit him straight on and he abandoned his cereal to start on it.

He rushed to the garage to find where his mother had hidden his tool box. He opened it and one by one took out the familiar tools a little dusty since he had hardly used them that summer. Except when he built the hovercraft of course- that was an easy thing to build however since he had built one before.

It only took him an hour to build the contraption and in the end he was very proud of himself. But then he had to work on the next part of the surprise. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

'Yeah hello, I would like two tickets for today's performance of Aladdin.'

**Please review! **


	25. Chapter 25

**New chapter just as promised, enjoy and don't own anything even though I would love to…**

Chapter 25

Isabella had just woken up. The sunlight shone through her window welcoming her to a new day. She smiled. She loved waking up, not only did it announce a new day but it also signals a new day to spend with her beloved boyfriend Phineas.

Isabella rubbed her eyes and slipped her feet into her fuzzy pink slippers. She stood and went across the room to her dresser. She opened the drawers and pondered on what she should wear today. She still didn't know what she would be doing today so she couldn't dress from that. Isabella bit her lip.

As if an answer to this question her phone buzzed with a new text message. She grinned as she picked up the phone and saw that it was from Phineas. It had become a bit of a habit that he would text her each morning with a cheerful 'Good morning' or once a song that she had never heard before but loved from the second she heard it. She flipped open the phone and opened to the message.

_Good morning! I have a surprise for you. Come over as soon as you're ready. Oh and here's a clue. Follow the link._

She did as she was told and clicked on the link. It opened to a YouTube page. She smiled wondering what song he had chosen for her today. It was one of those lyrics on screen ones. The music began to play and she recognized it right away.

_I can show you the world,_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me princess, when was the last time you let your heart decide? _

Isabella blushed. She loved the song and the movie. The story simply moved her every time she saw it.

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride_

But what could it mean? Where was Phineas going to take her today? She didn't ponder long since she didn't want to keep him waiting. She quickly got dressed and headed out the door to that familiar house across the street.

* * *

Alice walked through the park her arms swinging at her sides. She had her MP3 player in her ears, the music so loud that everyone could hear every word. She once again was trying to learn about American culture so she was listening to some pop. They of course had this where she was from it just wasn't nearly as popular. Though she couldn't say that she liked it, much too loud and opinionated for her tastes. However she wanted to fit in here so she tried to stretch her interests and learn to enjoy it.

She didn't notice someone walk up behind her until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She snapped and ripped the head phones out of her ears.

'Hello Alice.'

Alice spun around. 'Do I know you?'

Vanessa shook her head. 'But I know you, let's walk and talk.'

The older girl began walking and Alice had no choice but to follow. 'I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Vanessa and yours is Alice right?'

'How do you know my name?' Alice stammered.

'I hacked the Fireside Girls website. You know you guys need to get better pass codes. It was just to easy to access the information I needed. Now you were probably wondering why I have gone to such lengths to get your information, now there is a method to my madness.'

Vanessa stopped walking and sat down on a park bench gesturing for Alice to do the same. Alice hesitated but sat anyways. She had been told not to trust strangers but she just couldn't see her as threat. Despite her black garb she didn't look all that threatening.

'Now Alice, the reason I wanted to speak with you is because well we share something in common.' Vanessa looked at Alice out of the corner of her eye. 'Do you know what that is?'

Vanessa saw her shake her head. 'Well I thought it would be obvious but I guess not. I will explain. We are both so helplessly in love with a certain boy named Ferb Fletcher.' She sighed at his name and even blushed a little.

Alice blushed at this and tried to protest but Vanessa cut in.

'Don't you dare deny it!' She snapped catching the looks of several passer bys. She lowered her voice. 'After just one night of knowing him you are smitten.'

When the younger girl didn't even dare to deny this fact, she was interested in Ferb. He seemed nice and kind and sweet… She blushed at her realization that Vanessa was correct. She was smitten.

'I'm afraid however this makes us enemies.' She turned to Alice a knowing smirk on her lips. 'May the best girl win.'

**Clift hanger? Why you ask? Because I can, reviews make me smirk [I just love that word ok]. **


	26. Chapter 26

**New chapter, enjoy! Well also thanks to everyone who has been coming back to this story to read it even if you don't have accounts or have not added it to your story alerts. It is highly flattering and I hope you enjoy this chapter in my favor.**

**I own nothing! **

Chapter 26

Vanessa simply stood up and walked away as if the entire exchange had never happened. Alice watched the older girl leave with a feeling of utter shock growing inside her. That girl seemed to know what she wanted and what she wanted was Ferb. The issue was Alice just discovered that they were indeed enemies. Working towards a common goal, both wanting more than anything to win- Alice wanted Ferb. She wanted him so badly that she was willing to hurt a stranger. A stranger that she knew nothing of except her name, not even her last name, how old she was or the most important factor. Why she wanted Ferb so much.

Alice sat on the park bench for a few minutes before having any reaction to what the girl in black had said. She was definitely in shock and had no idea how to get out of it. But what she did know.

There was no way she was going to let Vanessa win.

It was her turn to smirk. 'Well Vanessa you have just made enemies with the wrong girl.'

* * *

Isabella laughed. 'I thought you had already done a flying carpet!'

They were on Phineas's makeshift flying carpet soaring through the clouds at a pleasurable speed. He laughed along with her and put an arm around her shoulders. Isabella reached out to touch a cloud and learned that she liked the fluffy feel of it.

'Well this one's different.' He explained. 'I've tricked it out. '

'Oh really?' She teased. 'How exactly do you trick out a flying carpet?'

'Like this.' He said with a grin on his face the size of the horizon in the distance. He moved a piece of fabric on the carpet revealing a small red button. He pressed the button and watched Isabella gasp as a flat screen T.V seemed to cam up through the carpet.

'Where'd that come from?' She asked even though she wouldn't believe the answer. Phineas could perform miracles therefore he could make a T.V rise out of the floor still she always had to ask the question anyways.

'Well, I hid it inside the carpet over the anti gravity plate. Rising it was just as easy as pushing a button.'

'Well you've certainly out done yourself.' She joked.

'You haven't seen the half of it yet.'

She raised her eyebrows as Phineas took a remote out of nowhere and pressed the on switch. Isabella laughed as the opening began playing. Arabian nights filled the space around them as the little man on his camel made his way through the city.

_Oh I come from a land, from a faraway place__  
__Where the caravan camels roam__  
__Where it's flat and immense__  
__And the heat is intense__  
__It's barbaric, but hey, it's home_

'Aladdin?' She asked with a slightly amused expression.

'Of course what else do you watch on a magic carpet?'

'Oh so now the carpet's magic. I thought you were a man of science.'

When the wind's from the east  
And the sun's from the west  
And the sand in the glass is right

'I am mostly but that doesn't mean I can't believe in magic.' He turned to look at her placing a finger under her chin to make her look up at him. 'I wanted to go take you to see this live however even with my connections I can't get into a sold out show.'

_Come on down__  
__Stop on by__  
__Hop a carpet and fly__  
__To another Arabian night_

'I thought you're connections were always reliable?' She teased.

His face took on a look of seriousness. 'They normally are but I promise you now that I will take you to see that show at some point.'

_Arabian nights__  
__Like Arabian days__  
__More often than not_

'Alright, seal it with a kiss then. 'He grinned in mischievous type way before locking their lips together.

_Are hotter than hot__  
__In a lot of good ways_

_Arabian nights__  
__'Neath Arabian moons__  
__A fool off his guard__  
__Could fall and fall hard__  
__Out there on the dunes_

Needless to say they didn't watch much of the movie. Between kisses they saw bits of the movie. Phineas made Isabella laugh at his imitations of the Genie before locking lips again. But close to the end Isabella looked at the screen and smiled.

It had come to the part where they had defeated Jafar and Aladdin had freed the Genie.

'I chose him!' Aladdin picked her up and spun her around in absolute glee at the idea of being able to marry and spend the rest of his life with Jasmine. He set her down and she grinned. 'I chose you, Aladdin.' She added with a smile as if she was getting used to the name.

Isabella snuggled into Phineas's shoulder and said. 'You know that was always my favorite part.'

'Mine to.' He said kissing the top of her head with all the gentleness a boy could have.

The scene switched to Aladdin and Jasmine flying on the carpet wearing what Isabella assumed was marriage clothing.

_A whole new world for you and me!_ They sang from the screen. Jasmine leaned her head on Aladdin's shoulder as they rode off into the sunset of their new lives together. The credits came up on the screen and Phineas pressed a button on the remote making the screen go blank.

'I've always loved that story.' Isabella sighed.

'I will take you to go see it you know.' Phineas reminded her.

'You never break promises.'

'Nope I don't because I hate hurting people.'

'You would never hurt me.' Isabella teased poking him in the stomach.

He laughed. 'You put the light in my life.'

'And you put the spark to my flame.' She replied a blush already forming on her cheeks. 'And don't you forget it.' She added. He laughed at that and brought her closer to him. They sat like that for who knows how long just watching the prefect skyline. The sun had began to set and the sky turned a deep pink.

'That means it's going to be sunny tomorrow.'

'How do you know?'

'Because, pink sky at night sailors delight, pink sky in the morning sailors take warning.'

'I've heard that before.' She said a little bit surprised with herself.

'I think everyone's heard it at some point. Just no one knows where it came from.'

'Well I think it's beautiful.'

Phineas didn't know if she was referring to the sunset or the saying but it hardly mattered. All that mattered was his arm around her and that she was so close that he could feel her heard beat against his shoulder. He never wanted it to end.

**Review pretty please with a dozen cherries on top!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello once again and I hope you enjoy this chapter. However I do not own Phineas and Ferb or any other character mentioned her. Except Alice she's mine. I do not own the book Ferb is reading either. I will not tell you the title because it would give it away…**

Chapter 27

'Baljeet!' Ginger gasped. 'We're supposed to be studying.'

They were sitting on Ginger's bed many books surrounding them as Baljeet had attempted to explain simple math concepts to her. However at the moment he had given up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned his head on her shoulder.

'Why can't we take a break?' Baljeet asked.

'That's shocking for you, you know that right.'

'I guess its hormones.' He mumbled into her neck. She giggled.

'But my Mom's home.' She whispered back.

'She won't suspect a thing.' Baljeet said kissing her neck. Ginger grinned slightly. She had to admit that that sounded more interesting than homework in the summer however she didn't want her mom to walk in and see them like that. Of course the young couple hadn't gone all the way yet and didn't plan to for a while. Though the idea didn't completely disgust her but she knew that she couldn't. She had promised to never do that, at least not before she was married. So she wouldn't though making out with her boyfriend on her bed was allowed right?

'Well alright, a little break.' Baljeet's head snapped up and he grinned leaning forward to capture her lips in his. They shifted their positions so they were more comfortable, with Ginger on top of him. She sent a row of flaming kisses down his neck. Before removing his shirt.

Baljeet didn't have abs by any means but Ginger still enjoyed this part of his skin. She kissed down his chest leaving little brown marks on his dark skin. He moaned a little under her touch. Not being able to take it anymore he brought her lips back up to his.

'Kids, lunch is ready!' Ginger's mom called down the hallway and it could be heard through her closed door.

'Not kids mom!' Ginger shouted back. She slowly sat up letting Baljeet do the same. 'Wow.' She whispered.

'Wow is right but we must go eat lunch now.' She nodded and soon located his shirt [She had thrown it] and helped him back into it. Before taking his hand and walking down to the kitchen.

* * *

Just as nearly every other day that summer Ferb sat under the tree in the back yard. He had finished with all his books so he had paid a visit to the Danville Public Library. They had gotten many new books since his last visit so he took out a baker's dozen and settled under the tree to read them.

He had recently gotten into the series The Hunger Games and loved them dearly. The books were set in a little into the future [Never really says but I always assumed a century or so] where the world is thrown into chaos. But the Capital rises and splits the new country into 12 districts. Each one providing something for the Capitol, but when the people revolt a new punishment is issued. This punishment is called The Hunger Games. One girl and one boy from each district is selected to go to the Capitol in a battle to the death. When Katniss Everdeen is thrown into the arena everything changes and they are set for a Hunger Games unlike any other.

Ferb rather enjoyed these books and had managed to read the first one in under a day and now was on the second. He admired Katniss's sharp wit and how she avoided death so easily. The story itself seemed so believable that Ferb wouldn't be surprised that the author was really a person sent from the future to warn us about what will happen if we don't change our ways. In his opinion everyone should read it just for that reason.

Ferb turned another leaf in his book when he heard his phone go off. As much as he hated to get away from the action he slipped the book mark on the page and set the book beside him to check his phone.

Just then the gate swung open. Known other then Phineas strolled through and appeared to be in daze from what Ferb knew was his date with Isabella. Phineas flopped down next to him and asked.

'What did you do borrow the entire library?'

'Not the entire library, just the sci- fi section.'

Phineas laughed at this and picked up the book Ferb had just set down. 'The Hunger Games?'

'Yes, it is really good.'

'So I've been told.' Phineas said turning it over to read the back. Ferb didn't want to point out that this as the most they had talked in days. Ferb reached into his pocket and took out his phone. His eyes widened as he opened the message.

_Hey Ferb they're showing a reenactment of Hamlet at the Danville theater I was wondering if you wanted to go with me tomorrow night. It'll be bloody brilliant. _

_~ Alice_

[He gave her the number while they walked to her house] Ferb didn't realize that Phineas had been reading this over his shoulder. 'Ooh someone's got a date!'

'Is it really that surprising?' Ferb asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

'Yes, yes it is.'

Ferb rolled his eyes but before he could text back his response his phone went off again. He furrowed his brow wondering who could possibly be texting him when he had hardly gotten any messages at all that summer. He opened the message and read.

_Hey Ferb, long time no see. I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me maybe tomorrow night?_

_~ Vanessa_

'Ooh someone's got two dates! 'Phineas sang.

'I don't know what I'm going to do.' He muttered.

'Just chose one- though I can assume you will chose Vanessa. You have been majorly crushing on her since we were ten. '

'_How do you know that?'_ He asked with his eyes. He didn't seem to want to talk anymore. Phineas didn't notice this considering he was used to it.

'You do know that you talk in your sleep right?' Ferb felt himself flush bright red at the very thought of what he could have been saying in his sleep. 'Well I would…'

Phineas's phone went off. He checked the ID. 'Gotta go Ferb its Isabella. '

Ferb nodded. Answered his phone and walked away Ferb could hear him chattering away to Isabella until he went inside. Ferb sighed and looked at his phone again re reading both messages. The one from Vanessa shocked him majorly. Considering she had rarely spoken to him over the years- he didn't even remember when he gave her the number. Though he knew he must have or how else would she have contacted him?

Alice on the other hand didn't much surprise him except with her choice of entertainment. He never saw her as a girl who would like live theater. He shrugged. You learn something new every day.

But could it be true? Did they both like him like that? The thought both scared and thrilled him. But the real question was: Vanessa or Alice?

**So a few words, one a baker's dozen is a term used in the great depression. Bakers would add an extra whatever was ordered just to be nice really. Since people didn't have much money at the time. I highly recommend The Hunger Games to anyone who hasn't read them already. **

**And also I have had several reviews asking about the Balinger so I added in a little bit of fluff. I really enjoyed writing that by the way. I adore that shipping. Anyway hope you enjoy the suspense and give me your thoughts on who you think Ferb will chose. I'd really appreciate some… REVIEWS! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello my faithful readers, thanks again for reading thus far and all that stuff. Now I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Sarah Dessen. Though her books are amazing…. Also I have an idea for a Halloween one shot in relation to Phineas and Ferb [Of what else?] and may post it within the next week if I get the time to write it down. The Hunger Games is amazing and so is Aladdin... Just had to point that out...**

**I also wanted to let you guys know that I have another Phinbella story. It's called The Princess's decision and would love if you went to check it out. Anyways kept reading my dear friends. **

Chapter 28

_Vanessa or Alice?_

That question proved to be more difficult than he expected. Vanessa, the girl he had had a crush on for as long as he could remember or Alice the girl he had just met but may already have slight feelings for? Vanessa had broken his heart. Alice hadn't known him long enough to even have the chance to.

But the hard truth was he hardly knew either of them.

Ferb was pacing his room hardly listening to Phineas's conversation with Isabella over the phone. He bit his lip trying to figure this out- he could hardly choose both.

Or could he?

Ferb paused in his pacing and mused this new idea. He could choose both. Both events were not in the same location and conveniently they were only a block apart. If he hid his bike then he might be able to make it work. The idea was altogether very revolting and sleazy. However if he pulled it off then there would be no broken hearts. He could also figure out if he still had feelings for Vanessa and also what this new tug at his heart for Alice was.

It was crazy but it could work. Ferb turned to look at his brother who was now laughing at something Isabella must have said. They had been talking for nearly an hour now and Ferb had only caught small snippets of their conversation. It was a miracle that they didn't run out of things to talk about.

He rolled his eyes.

'Boys bed time!' Linda Flynn- Fletcher yelled up the stairs.

'Alright gotta go Isabella talk to you tomorrow. Yeah love you to. Bye.'

Phineas hung up and put away his phone. 'So have you figured out what you were going to do with your little situation?'

Ferb allowed himself to grin as he nodded in response.

* * *

It was late and Wendy was still awake. She shined her book light onto her new book and smiled. The book was really getting good. She was reading the newest Sarah Dessen novel. Her books never got old. She seemed to have a way of getting into her readers minds and giving them exactly what they wanted.

Wendy owned all of her books. On the other side of the room on her bookshelf she had them all lined up in a row along with the new book her grandma had given her and of course the Harry Potter books [Come on who didn't own those books?]. Next to her shelf was the hat Baljeet had given her three years before.

She had never thrown it away and still didn't plan to. She had never even worn it, even then she had had a little bit of a crush on him. Of course this had grown into much more for the young nerd.

Wendy turned the page in her book and grinned at the page. Everything was slowly falling into place. The girl had learned how to act her age and had gotten the guy.

Now why couldn't her life be like that?

Wendy sighed as she read the last paragraph and closed the book. She turned off her book light and hid it under her pillow and got up to put the book with the others on the shelf. Last summer her father had built the shelf for her but of course that was before. She sighed not wanting to think of that at the moment.

Wendy climbed back into bed. With a yawn she closed her eyes. Down the hall she could hear her parents arguing behind their closed door. Wendy ignored this, besides she was well used to it by now.

However her parents weren't just arguing tonight. Wendy heard the cries of her mother as the glass smashed. She heard the impact of the dresser hitting the wall shattering the mirror and the little trinkets from their travels hitting the floor.

She flinched in her bed and tried to ignore the sounds. Finally she heard the words she had both hoped for and dreaded. Her mother yelled. 'Get out William or I will call the cops!'

Wendy jumped up at this and sat up in bed. Her mother had never gone that far in these arguments. Normally he was the one threatening to leave but never ever would.

She heard a door slam and then another. Her mother opened the door. She was an absolute mess. Her hair a tangled mess around her all too delicate features. Her eyes lined in smudged mascara and veins poked out of her eye balls. Her lip was spilt and the blood dripped down her chin.

Wendy did all she could in the situation. She ran up and hugged her.' Is he gone mommy?' She used the younger term because of how small and vulnerable she felt in the situation.

Her mother nodded. 'He is for now but we can't stay here.' Wendy didn't dare question this logic. He would come back and they couldn't stay.

'Where else would we go?' Wendy asked tears already welling up in her eyes.

'I don't know honey, I just don't.'

**Sorry but my stories need some drama or they would drown in boredom. Now what do you think will happen on Ferb's… I guess you could call it a double date… Anyways thanks to Gamer71796 for giving me this amazing idea… Also what do you think will happen to Wendy and her mommy? Let me know in a nice little thing called a review. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Alright I have to say this ok. The following information was found by intensive research and not by any means is based on an actual Woman's Shelter. This is purely genetic and what I think one would be like based on my research so enjoy and I still do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

Chapter 29

The bed was uncomfortable and the sheets were itchy. The roof and walls were white and reminded Wendy of a hospital room. She had never been comfortable with hospitals. Wendy lay in a bed that wasn't hers wearing PJs that weren't hers either. Her mother was asleep in the bed next to her. They were in the Danville Woman's Shelter. According to her mother they had had a spot for many weeks now but just hadn't had the courage to take it.

Now they had no choice.

They had been correct, William had come back but luckily they were already gone before he did. They had checked into the shelter two hours before and the women at the front desk didn't seem surprised at their untimely arrival with no bags. Her mother hadn't even given her a minute to throw some clothes in a bag. She was that paranoid that he would come back before they could even get out of the house so they called a cab and got out of there as fast as possible. They had shown them to a room and left them there with two labeled care packages.

Wendy's care package was on her bed side table that was identical to the one next to her mother's bed. Everything in that room was identical and there was nothing on the walls expect for a large clock. Wendy noticed that it said 4:32. There was no way she was getting back to sleep.

Wendy swung her legs over the edge of the bed. The floor was cold and she didn't have any slippers. She decided to bear with it and trudged out of the small room and across the hall to where she knew the bathroom was. Besides all the doors were labeled and the rooms had pad locks. This made her feel both safe and uncomfortable. Wendy knocked and when no one answered she walked inside.

The bathroom was very genetic just like everything else in the woman's home, a toilet, a shower/bath tub, sink and a mirror. Wendy looked in the mirror and could feel the tears welling up again. She of course was a mess. Her hair was tangled and her eyes blood shot. She hadn't stopped crying.

Wendy splashed some water on her face and tried to pull herself together. She was safe now. She didn't have to worry that her dad might hurt her mom in their fights. She didn't have to worry about him finding them. Men over the age of twenty weren't allowed within a hundred feet of the place. Of course she was safe.

Then why'd she feel so lousy?

She couldn't possibly regret leaving? Could she?

The next day Ferb smoothed out his unruly green hair in front of the bathroom mirror. He buttoned up his dress shirt and smiled at his reflection. In his mind he reviewed his scheme.

He would meet Alice at the theater and sit through the first few scenes of Hamlet then excuse himself to the washroom and hop on his bike to get to the movie theater. He would met Vanessa and go into the movie with her then make an excuse to leave and rush back to the theater. He would flip flop all night and hope that neither of them would notice.

There was a 99.9% chance that this would work. The 0.1 was so unlikely that he didn't even let it cross his mind.

The whole point of this was to find out if he still liked liked Vanessa or if these new feelings for Alice would be stronger. In a way he wished he could chose both. Of course no girl would be okay with that. He would have to chose, he just wanted to put that off for as long as he could.

**Once again you know the drill 'Reviews make me smile!'**

**These are the fanfictions i'm reading at the moment well the ones related to Phineas and Ferb of course [Hopefully authors don't mind this...]**

**~ Simply 'Doverstar.' She doesn't have anything going at the moment however all her stories are amazing and I recommend all of them. **

**~A shot in the dark by LadyxOfxTime [This one's complete but I never get tired of re-reading it!]**

**~True love's flame by LadyxOfxTime [This one's the sequel. Really awesome!]**

**~The call at night by sistergrimm97 [Slight warning, do not read this in a dark room at midnight. You might see Doofenshmirtz in your dreams]**

**~ All I feel is you by sistergrimm97 [The sequel] **

**~ And many more will probably be added but I can't think of any more at the moment...**


	30. Chapter 30

**It's kinda short but I really wanted to get something up today. I will try to get more up this weekend but it is Thanksgiving over here in the Arctic so I need to make pie. Or at least help to make pie since I can't bake very well… Anyways new chapter enjoy!**

Chapter 30

I won. Vanessa thought to herself with a mischievous grin on her lips. She was waiting on the bench outside the movie theater, the show started in twenty minutes and Ferb was going to be there any minute.

She twiddled her thumbs trying to make the clock tick faster. She didn't want someone to see her all alone. One someone in particular.

Vanessa pulled out her phone and checked the time for the hundredth time that day. To her disappointment it hadn't changed since she checked it five seconds before. To her impatient mind each second felt like an hour and for the first time she considered that she might have been stood up.

No Ferb would never ever do that or would he?

Ferb checked his watch and was shocked at how the time flew. He saw Alice blush in the dark of the theater. She took Ferb's hand. Ferb realized he liked the touch but he knew he had to leave or he wouldn't be able to make the movie in time. But her hand felt so good in his. Her hands were soft and smooth almost like a baby's skin.

She must moisturize daily. His hands however were harder and calloused from many years of building with them. It felt strange yet good strange to have her hand in his. He remembered when he kissed that hand. At that time he had only been polite and was really thinking of how hurt Vanessa looked when he passed her on the way into the theater. Now he wanted to kiss her hand again just to see if it would feel the same.

He peeked at her out of the corner of his eye. She seemed emerged in the amazing Shakespearean world of Hamlet. Ferb loved the story and had seen it live before. Of course he wouldn't tell her this, she had worked so hard to get the tickets. He couldn't possibly besides he was enjoying the show. He really didn't want to leave but he knew he had to.

Alice had worn her hair in her traditional French braid with a tiny wisp of bangs at the front. Except today she had a large red clip shaped like a flower clipped over her ear. She wore a red pleated skirt and a loose white blouse with a large bow tied at her neck.

Ferb noticed that when she blinked her eyelashes touched her cheeks giving her the appearance of a porcelain doll. She reminded him of a doll Candace had when she was younger. He and Phineas had taken it once and programmed it to talk once, Candace wasn't happy. She had told their mom and it had mysteriously disappeared before their mom could see it. He smiled at the memory, everything they used to build seemed to disappear before their mother ever saw it. It amused him really and now the 'Mysterious force' had disappeared just like their inventions.

Ferb let out a sigh before he could stop himself. Alice turned to look at him and whispered. 'Are you alright?'

He nodded and added a smile to reassure her of this. She smirked back and returned her attention to the stage. Ferb checked the time again and realized with a shock that it had been longer than he thought.

**Reviews!**


	31. Chapter 31

**New chapter…Nothing else to say except I don't own Phineas and Ferb. **

Chapter 31

Ferb rushed to his bike outside the theater and started peddling at full speed. It had been harder than he had thought to get away from Alice. A part of him [A very large part] didn't want to leave her all alone in that theater. But then again he didn't want to hurt Vanessa either.

The wind wiped through his carefully combed hair. His hair never ever wanted to cooperate with him anyways so he didn't care. The movie theater came into view and he slowed down slightly to make it look like he hadn't just been peddling at full speed for the last ten minutes.

Vanessa sat on a bench in front of the theater. Ferb smiled as he dropped his bike in a bush and walked over to her. She was wearing a strangely girly dress for her. The dress was black and reached just to her knees. The neckline was modest, little flowers stitches trailed along the collar and down the side of the gown. Her hair was down around her shoulders. A black chocker with a small pendent was tied around her neck.

She looked beautiful. Well of course she did. Ferb could feel his ten year old feelings rushing up. She turned her head and smiled. Ferb felt so small in her gaze, so vulnerable. For a moment he was ten years old again having his first crush. Wishing on a star every night that she would notice him. Purposely being where he knew she would be just to see her.

He loved seeing her again.

Ferb stopped next to her.

'Hey Ferb.' She said simply. Ferb could feel color rushing to his cheeks. But then another thought came into mind. Alice in the dark of the theater with her soft baby like hand in his- other thoughts popped into his mind. Her laugh, her adorable accent, how she didn't mind his silence, and how in just two days of knowing her he could develop feelings for her. He knew it then. He had developed feelings for her.

'You okay?' Vanessa asked.

Ferb nodded trying his best to not let his thoughts show as he followed her into the theater.

Wendy had been in the shelter for two days and she still hadn't gotten much farther than the bathroom across the hall. Her mother wasn't much better. She spent most of her time sitting up in her bed writing feverously in a notebook [It had come in her care package]. She said it kept her sane and Wendy was in no mood to argue. There was one just like it in hers but she hadn't even opened it.

But eventually she had to leave. She wandered down the stairs at the end of the hall and quite easily found her way to the kitchen. The kitchen, if you could even call it that was the size of a normal restaurant kitchen. A long counter stretched all around it with different appliances set on top or built in. A large island was placed perfectly in the middle. A fridge and stove stood at the far end next to the pantry. Wendy didn't know much about cooking so she settled on rummaging through the fridge to see what snack food she could find. She was starving.

Most of the food at the shelter was welcome to all but some of it was purchased by the occupants and they didn't seem to want to share. Wendy knew to avoid anything with a label on it. She had been told this yesterday when a lady came by their room with some snacks.

Normally food isn't allowed in the rooms but an exception was made since they refused to leave.

Wendy selected a cheese string and went to pour herself a glass of milk when she saw something or rather _someone _out of the corner of her eye.

She set the milk down on the counter and spun around to see who it was. She could hardly believe it. The young boy that sat at one of the two long tables was the same one she remembered avoiding. She remembered how he would string her boyfriend, _ex-boyfriend _ up by his underpants and parade around like that. The boy she saw was…

'Buford?'

The boy's head snapped up and a look of sheer panic went over his face. He recognized her and he didn't seem very cheery about this.

'Wendy?'

**Ooh two cliff hangers in one chapter. Well review and let me know what you think. **

**What I'm reading at the moment-**

**~ Marry me by dancer222**

**~The story beyond the portal by Stinkfly and ****Myron Greenlea [My appoligies for not staring this sooner but now I have a lot of catching up to do! Highly recommend it.]**

**Well that's all for today. Feel free to recommend some stories for me cause I love reading them. So review and have a nice day. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello again, here's another new chapter. Anyways I love you guys. I love reviews and I love the people who write them. So thanks for that. Also may I recommend the music that I've been listening to all day? I have been listening to my Wicked soundtrack… That reminds me. I've finally posted the first chapter to that Halloween Phinbella fan fiction. Go check it out! **

**Well that's all besides I don't own Phineas and Ferb. Though I wish I did…**

Chapter 32

Flash back:

_A three year old Buford sat up in bed. He could hear his parent's voices shouting at each other from down the hall. He heard a loud snap and his mother's scream. He didn't understand, he just didn't, so in all obliviousness the young boy fell asleep. His eyes closing before his head hit the pillow. _

_The next morning he woke up and headed into the kitchen for breakfast when he found his mom. She had her head in her hands and was clearly sobbing. Buford waddled over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. _

'_What's the matter mommy?' _

_His mom looked up and simply took her young son into her arms. She cringed when his side hit her arm [Later she would find out that it was broken]. She sobbed into his hair and tried to make sense of things. But she couldn't. She just couldn't. _

_Four years later_

_Buford was now in second grade. He had no friends and hardly cared for his schoolwork. He would simply slack off and not even try. Nothing could ease what he was feeling. Every night he came home. _

_His Father would be out on the couch in the living room. A couple beers scattered around on the floor while a baseball game played in the background. His mother would be upstairs nursing a new wound hoping her son wouldn't notice. But he noticed. He always did. He knew even at a young age what his Father did to his Mother. He knew it. He just didn't know how to stop it. _

_One day he heard his parent's arguing again. He ran. He simply got up and left. He found himself at the Danville carnival. His parents were always to busy to take him to one. He felt awfully out of place. So he just walked around. _

_He passed another boy his age talking to his two happy parents. He was speaking Hindi at a very fast rate but even Buford who thought he sounds like a cartoon character knew that his parents were taking an interest in him. The mother looked shocked at what her son was saying. His father looked proud. _

_His mom paid attention to him but not nearly enough. Buford had grown immune to this. But whenever he saw a happy family he felt his heart yearn for something more. He quicken his pace trying to keep his eyes down. _

_He passed a carnival game. The worker shouted. Step right up! Step right up! Are you as strong as Hercules? _

_Buford was curious so he tried the game. He only had a little bit of money but it was enough for one try. He handed it to the man and he passed Buford a mallet. Buford hit it as hard as he could. It only went to the first one but he still won a goldfish. _

_Later that day he was walking home, his new fish Biff behind him in his bright red wagon. When he came across the neighborhood bully. That day changed his life forever. He was no longer the nobody. No he was the bully and everyone was scared of him. _

_Two years later_

_Buford was a smart kid. He really was but he never tried. He saw school as a waste of time. So he never even tried. He would act dumb and hurt other people so he would not reveal how much he was hurting. _

Buford flashed back to the present to find Wendy still staring at him. He looked as if Wendy knew everything. As if she could see into his very soul just by looking at him. Even from the distance he could see the outline of a cell phone in her jean's pocket. He bounced up and rushed to the stairs taking them two at a time. He ignored her when Wendy called after him.

* * *

It was late that night when Ferb fell exhausted onto his bed. He had spent the entire night flip flopping between Vanessa and Alice. He swore that his tires were worn out because of this. The movie he went to see with Vanessa… He hardly understood it. He hardly kept up with Hamlet either.

But he just couldn't shake the feelings he had for Alice.

He still felt for Vanessa but when he thought of Alice… His cheeks redden at the thought of her. Ferb slapped his forehead. How could he like, like two girls at once?

That was just shallow but he couldn't choose. He didn't want any heartbreak. But he couldn't date both of them. Ferb sighed.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled.

_I had a lot of fun tonight. Thanks for going out with me again. See you tomorrow? _

Ferb smiled and quickly pressed the reply button. He typed two words but it was enough.

_Of course._

* * *

Across the street Isabella collapsed on her bed. She had locked her door and ignored when her mother tried to open it. She couldn't stop the tears from welling up in her eyes. But they weren't sad tears. They were angry tears. These tears rolled down her face at a fast rate.

'Izzie what is wrong?'

'Go away!' Isabella snapped at her door. Her mother slowly backed away from the door. She was shell shocked. She had never heard such a tone from her daughter. She didn't know to yell back or just walk away. She chose the second option.

Isabella picked up her pillow and screamed into it. She just couldn't contain her anger and frustration. In her anger she ripped the necklace off her neck and tossed it across the room. It hit the wall and hit the ground with a loud thump.

She knew it was broken without even looking. She hardly cared. He had hurt her.

_He hurt her. _He had promised he never would.

Not physically off course. This type of hurt was much worse. _Much worse. _

It stung her right in her weakest point and it was extricating. Isabella fought back another round of tears as she flashed back to two hours before.

* * *

_Isabella smiled. She had found the perfect gift for Phineas. It was three weeks that day that they had been together. She knew he would love it. She paid the clerk and rushed out of the store._

_She was meeting Phineas in an hour and couldn't be late. But as she was leaving she saw that familiar head with the red tuff of hair. She smiled. But as she was about to go and say hello she saw who he was sitting with._

_It was her. _

_The blonde that had almost won Phineas's heart all those years before, the girl Isabella was secretly very jealous of. She was just so perfect. _

_And she was sitting with Phineas in the mall food court. Holding hands. She was holding hands with her boyfriend and he didn't seem to mind this. In fact he laughed. _

_Isabella felt embarrassed and suddenly very small. She dropped the bag and ran out. The tears already welling up before she even made it out._

**Review**


	33. Chapter 33

**I'm on a role this weekend aren't I? Writing this instead of doing my homework… Anyway I'll be forgiven. I'll get it done after I post this… Oh joy more biodiversity and food cycles. Looking forward to it. **

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter and what not. I do not own Phineas and Ferb. **

Chapter 33

Flash back continued Phineas's POV

'_Thanks so much for this Phin'. She said with a smile. _

'_It's nothing really you must be hurting right now. How's the rest of your family doing?' Phineas was starting to feel uncomfortable with her hand in his but he didn't have the heart to remove it. She needed at least that at the moment. _

'_We're getting through.' She finally removed her hand to wipe a tear from her eye. Phineas tried not to show how relieved he was. 'She was just so young.' _

_Phineas nodded. 'I'll be at the funeral don't worry. She was just as much a friend to me as to you.' _

'_Hopefully in the future someone will find a cure for cancer. It's just so horrible.' _

_Phineas nodded.' Ferb's already on that actually.' _

'_Really?' _

'_Yeah you'll have to ask him about it. He's been working on it all summer. '_

'_Well that's Ferb for ya.' The blonde smiled. 'Well I gotta get going, last minute arrangements you know?'_

_Phineas nodded. 'Call if you want to talk.' _

_She nodded. 'You're a great friend Phineas that Isabella is one lucky girl.' She added with an almost flirty look in her eye. Even after her best friend dying she still found the time to flirt. _

'_Thanks.' He blushed a little at her comment. _

_She turned to walk away. He waved after her. After she was out of sight Phineas took out a shopping bag from under the table. He reached inside and smiled. He took out the box. Inside was a glass figurine of a dolphin hopping over a tiny but highly detailed cove. Over top was a banner with Isabella's name in fancy writing. _

_He knew she would love it. _

_Phineas tucked the box back into the bag and set off for the restaurant [He had made dinner arrangements for later that night and wanted to make sure everything was perfect]. As he walked he saw a shopping bag left abandoned on the ground. _

_Strange. He thought. Phineas picked it up and decided to make a little detour to the lost and found before heading to the restaurant._

* * *

**[Before you continue go look up the song ' Hate that I love you' by Rihanna. It simply goes with this scene]**

Phineas checked the time on his phone for the millionth time. He was sitting at the restaurant all by himself. Isabella was supposed to have been there two hours before. He didn't want to believe that he had stood up. Isabella would never. What had he done to upset her?

He decided to call her. He couldn't just get mad. There had to be a reason why she wasn't there. Phineas quickly left the restaurant and pressed speed dial number one. The phone rang three times before cutting to voice mail. Phineas closed the phone before he could hear Isabella telling him to leave a message.

Phineas left the restaurant and started walking the familiar path to Isabella's house.

* * *

Isabella couldn't remember a time where she had cried so much. Well besides at her Father's funeral, she still cried about that. She couldn't believe that her Phineas would cheat on her. It just didn't make sense. What had she done?

Isabella sat up and leaned up against her pink pillows. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were a very unattractive shade of red. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She didn't bother to check the number and just let it ring.

Then she heard a knock on her front door. She couldn't hear who it was nor could she see who it was from her window. So she decided she didn't care and got back to her crying. But no tears would come. Isabella had cried herself dry.

'Izzie, a friend here to see you!'

The door opened and the one she had been trying to get out of her mind walked in. 'Hey Isabella.'

'Go away.' She snapped.

'Let me speak. You have to give me that much. '

'No I don't, you promised that there would be no heartbreak. You promised.' Her lip quivered.

'Why are you so upset?' He knew that was the wrong thing to say the second it came off his lips.

'Why am I upset? Why wouldn't I be upset! I catch you holding hands with some blonde and you think I'd just let it slide. Oh just another day in the life of Isabella Garcia Shaprio right?'

'I was comforting her.'

'What her little flousey boyfriend left her?' She snapped.

'No her best friend died Isabella.'

This comment took her aback. She hadn't been expecting it.

Phineas sat down on her bed and took both her hands. Before she could snatch them back he leaned in to kiss her. The kiss was nothing but passion. Phineas saw no need to go farther. He knew she would get the message. At least he hoped she would. She didn't pull back. She kissed him back.

'Now what were we fighting about again?' She asked with a grin. Phineas brought their foreheads together.

'I don't know.'

His lips brushed against her briefly.

'I'm so sorry Phineas.'

'No need, I would do the exact same if our places were reversed.'

'I should have known that you would never. I should have-'

He cut off her sentence with a kiss on her cheek. It silenced her. 'I got you a gift.'

He pulled out a shopping bag and handed the dolphin figurine to her. 'Oh Phineas.' She gasped admiring the little figurine. 'I had something for you but I lost it.'

'It's alright.' He shrugged wondering if the bag he had put in the lost and found might have been her gift to him.

'But this is so beautiful, and I didn't get you anything again.'

'You're forgiven. Why is it I can never stay mad at you for very long?' He mused out loud.

'Maybe it's because you love me?' She giggled.

'That just might be it.'

**Reviews make me smile more than Irving with a new picture of Phineas and Ferb where he didn't have to digitally add himself. **


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey people, here's a new chapter. I do not own Phineas and Ferb but I do own my awesome OCs. So don't sue me. Anyways enjoy this new chapter of A Summer To Remember. **

Chapter 34

Isabella entered her bedroom and smiled. She was in a very good mood that day. In such a good mood that she opened her closet door. She dug through piles of clothing to find it. Finally she pulled up a flute case. She carried it over to her bed and opened it.

The poor instrument had gone a long time unused. It was rusted in places. Isabella ran to fingers over it and gingerly put it together. At first no noise came out. But then she pulled off a prefect C chord. She was very proud of herself.

Once she tried every note she knew, Isabella played a simple song by Beethoven. He was one of her favorite writers and his story inspired her. Considering that he suffered from hearing loss throughout most of his career. Until he finally couldn't hear at all, Isabella had always admired both him and his music. She chose his ninth symphony.

**[Look this up and just listen for a moment. Be sure to listen to the version on the flute.]**

Isabella smiled and set down her instrument. She walked over to her computer and noticed that some of her friends were online. She decided to join and quickly logged herself in.

_Gretchen234 has joined the chat:_

_Izziesgotthefrizzes has joined the chat:_

Gretchen234:

Hey Iz, we never see you anymore

Izziesgotthefrizzes:

Of course you see me, I saw you at the last Fire Side Girls meeting

_GingerSpice has joined the chat: _

GingerSpice:

I agree with Gretch

Izziesgotthefrizzes:

Why are you people turning against me?

_Blondeandlovinit has joined the chat:_

Blondeandlovinit:

Hey guys I agree with Gretchen and Ginger

Izziesgotthefrizzes:

So what's my punishment?

Gretchen234:

Code 54

Izziesgotthefrizzes:

A slumber party?

Gretchen234:

It sounds cooler than way…

GingerSpice:

I agree

Blondeandlovinit:

Me to

Izziesgotthefrizzes:

Are you just going to agree with everything Gretchen says?

Gretchen234:

They just love me

GingerSpice:

The party's at my place tonight. Be there or be 1.

Blondeandlovinit:

Huh

GingerSpice:

The square root of pi

Izziesgotthefrizzes:

I see Baljeet is rubbing off on you

GingerSpice:

Don't I know it…So is that a yes?

Izziesgotthefrizzes:

Of course, I'd never give up a good slumber party. So I'm assuming that I have to bring the chips and spinach dip.

Gretchen234:

Well of course, you do make the best

Izziesgotthefrizzes:

Things don't change do they? I gotta go but I'll be there.

GingerSpice:

Bye

Gretchen234:

Bye bye

Blondeandlovinit:

See ya

_Izziesgotthefrizzes had left the chat:_

Isabella logged off her computer and smiled. She loved their slumber parties. Eight straight hours of truth or dare, spinach dip and sappy chick flicks. She always looked forward to them. Though in the past few days she had been entirely focused on Phineas, since their makeup she hadn't spent a moment away from him.

Even though they did get busted when Phineas tried to sleepover at her house that was followed by endless torment from both Candace and Ferb. Isabella turned beat red every time someone mentioned it.

But a slumber party could take her mind off of it. Though she was sure to be questioned in their two hour game of truth or dare…. Either way she knew she was going to have fun.

Isabella hopped out of her desk chair and rushed to the kitchen to begin making her famous spinach dip.

* * *

Wendy sat on one of the swings in the playground out back. She didn't swing though. She bit her lip and tucked a light brown curl behind her ear. Wendy had chosen a simple outfit from the donation bin. A pair of white jean shorts that ended at her knee and a light blue tank top. The shorts were a size to big and the tank top a size to small. It hardly mattered to her at the moment.

Wendy ran her sneaker in the sand at her feet creating long deep strokes. She needed something to occupy her nimble mind. She had so much going on up there that it was hard to organize it all.

Why was Buford here?

Why did he run from her?

Could she have something in common with the boy who had tormented her Ex-Boyfriend so bad?

Did he have an idiot father to?

Wendy pondered these questions not being able to find any answers. Or at least any she could use.

**Alright I have to say a few things. Beethoven is amazing and I love his music. So go listen to all he has written or even read up on his life. It is pretty interesting. Anyways I do play the flute and was simply inspired for that first scene. So review, story alert, author alert, and maybe even favorite me. I would really love you for it. Anyways have a nice day. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Just so there's no confusion I must say two things. One Blondeandlovinit from the last chapter was Katie. Also Ginger's parents aren't home in this chapter… Oh yes this is the slumber party! Well enjoy, still don't own nothing. **

Chapter 35

At six o'clock that night Isabella arrived on Ginger's front doorstep. A backpack on her back, sleeping bag under her arm and a couple bags of chips with freshly made spinach dip in her other hand. She knocked on the door with the arm holding the sleeping bag trying very hard not to drop it.

Through the door she could hear the excited whispers of her friends and then someone rush to the door. Ginger opened it. She was already in her PJs. Blue and brown stripped flannel bottoms with a blue tank top with the band logo for Coldplay on the front. Ginger had to be their biggest fan.

'Ready for your punishment?' She asked.

Isabella nodded with a smile. Ginger pulled her into the house.

'Hey people! Izzie's here!'

The entire fireside girl's troop rushed to the front foyer. Each of them had their pajamas on as well. They all spoke at once.

'You know I heard the most embarrassing thing about-.'

'So Isabella, how are you and Phineas doing?'

'Hey where's Pinky?'

'I didn't bring her with me.'

'Oh right.'

They all jabbered on and on as they made their way to the living room. The room was set up for a slumber party already. Sleeping bags were rolled out and the couches were pushed off to the side. Food rations were stacked by the T.V beside a very impressive stack of movies. Isabella set her chips and dip next to it.

'So what first?' She asked.

'Hmm, well we do have a very long list of chick flicks to watch. We could get started on that.' Ginger suggested picking up the discs.

'How do you expect us to finish all of those?' Gretchen asked eyeing the stack of movies in her hands.

'Well I don't plan on sleeping. Do you?' She asked with one eyebrow raised.

'No, no of course not.'

'Because you know first girl to fall asleep gets a little bit of a makeover.' Isabella cut in.

'Oh no, Isabella is back.' Holly said with a snap of her fingers.

The girls giggled. 'Alright, alright truth or dare first then we'll pop open the chips and watch some '17 again' ok?' Ginger said.

'Alright I love Troy in that movie.' Holly sighed.

'You do know that his name isn't Troy right?'

'What else would it be?'

'I don't know maybe Zac Efron?' Ginger asked.

'Nope name doesn't ring a bell.'

Everyone rolled their eyes. 'Well that aside.' Isabella said. 'Who wants to start for truth or dare?'

No one raised their hands. They all sat down in a circle on their sleeping bags.

'Fine I will. Ginger.'

Ginger turned to her a look of almost amusement on her face. She already knew what Isabella was going to ask.

'Ginger truth or dare?' The group turned to her waiting her response.

'Dare.'

Isabella grinned. 'I dare you to…Prank call Baljeet.'

The group giggled.

'I also double dare you to go all baby talk with him.'

'Oh snap!' Holly said.

'Shut up Holly.' Ginger snapped. 'I'll do it.' She wiped out her cell phone and pressed speed dial number three. The girls gasped as they heard Baljeet pick up on the other end. They all gathered tightly around Ginger so they could hear the entire exchange.

'Greetings Ginger, how are you today?'

Ginger shot Isabella a you so owe me look for replying.' Ah, thanks Baljeetie boo. I'm doing fine. How about you baby?'

'Umm fine I guess.'

'Well that's good. So have you missed me yet?'

'Well of course you are my girlfriend…'

'Ah that's so sweet, baby baby boo. I've missed you to. Oh that rhymed didn't it?' She added in a girlish giggle.

'Umm…Thanks.'

'Your welcome snuggle puss. Well I gotta go now just wanted to hear your voice so bye bye.'

'Ok, bye to you to.'

Ginger hung up the phone. 'Do you know how confused he's going to be now?'

'Yep, yep I do.' Isabella giggled. 'That's why I asked you to do it. That was comedy gold.'

The group made sounds of agreement.

'So is Baljeet really such a snuggle puss?' Isabella asked with one eyebrow raised.

'You are so going to get it!' Ginger launched for her pillow but Isabella got her weapon first and smacked her on the side of the head with it.

'Pillow fight!'

The rest of the girls joined in. It was a free for all. No one bothered picking teams. Holly hit hers off of Isabella's head oh hit back with twice the force.

'Oh no you didn't!' Holly hit her back.

Eventually the girls fell down exhausted and giggling over their own silliness.

'So we have a very difficult choice now my fellow fireside girls.' Gretchen said picking through the pile of discs.

Her friends all looked up and listened.

'17 again or 27 dresses?' She asked holding up the two movies.

Isabella giggled and said. 'Diffidently 27 dresses.'

'Oh no, I want 17 again.' Holly said with a fake pout.

'Why not Hairspray?' Katie suggested.

'Cause we watch that every slumber party.' Gretchen groaned.

'You can't say you don't love it though.'

'Fine, I'll admit to that much.' She replied with a smile. 'But I really want to watch 27 dresses.'

'I'd prefer Moulin Rouge.' Adyson cut in.

'But that one is so sad.' Isabella said.

'That's why I love it and plus it's romantic.'

'Okay we'll bring it to a vote.' Isabella said. 'Who's for 17 again?' Only Holly put up her hand. 'Okay 27 dresses?' Isabella, Gretchen, Ginger, Milly and Katie raised their hands. 'Moulin Rouge?' Only Adyson voted for it.

'Okay I think 27 dresses wins then!' The girls fan girl squealed at this.

'Can we watch Moulin Rouge next?' Adyson asked.

The girls made sounds of agreement to this as Ginger went to put the movie in the DVD player.

* * *

Wendy had moved inside and was on her way upstairs. She had spent many hours on that swing eventually swinging halfheartedly, she still had no answers. But as she walked up the stairs she heard a sniffle. Like someone was crying.

Wendy hurried her step and went down the hall following the noise. Then she found the source of the noise. Buford.

He was sitting in the corner, his arms wrapped around his knees tears streaming down his face. Wendy froze in place. She didn't know what to do. How she could possibly comfort him. She just couldn't leave him like this.

So she pushed aside her feelings for this bully and knelt beside him. She wrapped her arms around him not asking permission first. She just did it. Luckily he didn't seem to mind and wrapped his own arms around her. She patted his back encouraging the tears. Sometimes you just needed to cry.

Wendy knew this for certain.

'It's so hard.' Buford wailed.

'I know.' Wendy whispered tears welling up in her own eyes as she said it. 'It is hard but we'll get through it.'

And they stayed like that. Arms around each other, not saying anything because words were useless in this situation. Sometimes the best cure is simply someone who cares and understands. Wendy was that to him and him to her.

**Reviews!**


	36. Chapter 36

**It's nearly Halloween and thus I find the need to contribute to it. You have been warned. Do not own nothing. **

Chapter 36

'Now do you know what it is time for?' Ginger asked her friends as the credits for 27 dresses came on the screen.

'Moulin Rouge?' Adyson said. The girls groaned clearly not happy with her idea.

'Nope , it's time for scary ghost stories!' She wiped out a flashlight and flicked it on under her chin.

'Really Ginger?' Gretchen stated.

'What I like ghost stories.' She protested.

'Can't we watch Moulin Rouge first?'

'I promise we'll watch it after but I have a really good one.' She whined.

'Alright fine.' Gretchen mumbled.

Ginger grinned and clicked the lights off. She brought the flashlight under her chin and began her story. 'On a cold windless night a couple left their home. They were intent on taking a short walk around the block before retiring. However this did not happen.

The young couple was a little ways away from their house when they heard a branch snap!'

The group gasped.

'The woman turned around to see what was the matter but she saw no one. The entire block was empty. Even the lights in the windows of the suburban houses were out. It seemed as if everyone had taken to an early bed time. The sunset had unnaturally set quickly and now it was a blinding ink black. The woman couldn't believe what had occurred so she begged her husband to take her home.

He didn't understand what she meant because in his eyes everything was fine. The woman thought that she must be crazy or was simply on edge.

So she ignored the feeling of dread growing inside her. She held her husband's hand tightly and kept walking. Then she heard a howl in the night. Even though they were miles away from anywhere where a wolf pack could be. Once again she told her husband that she wanted to go back. But he didn't seem to hear her.

No matter how loud she yelled, he wouldn't turn around. Then she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and blacked out.'

Ginger paused. She smiled to see that her friends were very scared from her story.

'T-then what…happened?' Gretchen stumbled.

'Nobody knows. The husband also disappeared so there were no witnesses. Eventually they gave up. Said they were long gone and there was no finding them. But legend says that on this night every year you can hear the wife's last scream echo through the city. In fact it was said that her and her husband lived in this very house.'

'Oh pish posh there's no such thing as ghosts.' Adyson said crossing her arms. However she was still shivering and looked like she didn't believe her own words.

Just then the lights flickered. The light turned on then off again and then on then off again…

'This is getting really creepy.' Holly mumbled.

'Girls I think it's time to get our 'Run out of Ginger's house screaming patch.'' Isabella announced hopping up.

'Hold on just a minute there has to be a logical explanation for this.' Gretchen said.

Just then the windows swung open in the living room casting a cold breeze on the room. The girls shivered but not just from the cold. 'You know what I haven't got that patch yet and I really want one.'

Gretchen was the first terrified girl to leave the house, the others followed behind. They ran across the street and ducked behind a bush. Isabella turned to Ginger and asked.

'Ginger where exactly is your mom?'

'She's out with this guy she met on at some restaurant.'

'So you don't know where she is then?'

'No, no I…I'm sure she told me the restaurant's name but I just can't remember it.' Ginger snuck a look over at her house. All seemed normal except that the windows were pushed in because of the wind. She could see her entire living room. The lights were still blinking.

She quickly hid herself as if to avoid her house from seeing her. Then they heard it. The distant howl of a wolf in the middle of the Suburbs.

**Reviews are very good. **


	37. Chapter 37

**Don't know what to say so enjoy and I still don't own nothing. **

Chapter 37

Phineas woke up to the sound of 'Gitchee gictee goo' ringing out full blast from his phone. He quickly picked it up hoping not to wake Ferb but of course no avail.

Ferb raised an eyebrow then just rolled over deciding to ignore the call at 12:32 at night.

'What?' Phineas whispered into his phone. 'Ghosts?'

A pause.

'Alright I'll be there in two minutes.'

Phineas hung up the phone and hopped out of bed.

'What's going on she misses you to much to wait until the suns comes up?'

'Oh ha ha. There was some scary stories and now they might think there's a ghost in Ginger's house. Of course I'm going to go help. Hey maybe you should come help. Maybe Alice is scared to.'

Ferb blushed. 'She's there?'

'I don't know maybe…. Izzie didn't say. Are you coming?' Phineas asked zipping up a pair of jeans. He turned around to see Ferb completely dressed and waiting for him. Phineas smiled.

'I guess that's a yes then. '

* * *

'So now we're all calling our boyfriends huh? Are you trying to make me feel bad?' Gretchen asked as her fellow Fireside Girls dialed their boyfriend's phone numbers and begged them in the middle of the night to come help bust a ghost.

'You mean us right?' Milly asked. 'I'm single to.'

'Oh we'll play match maker later alright.' Ginger snapped over her shoulder while she was talking to Baljeet on her cell phone. 'Oh no not you…'

Isabella walked over to them. 'Well Phineas is coming and that probably means Ferb is coming to.'

Ginger came over to them. 'Well Baljeet's coming to.'

'How'd you mange that one?' Isabella asked.

'It was easy.' She blushed. 'I will not tell you my methods.'

'Ginger's love life aside we still haven't figured out how we're going to do this.' Gretchen pointed out.

'I say we ditch the boys and just go investigate. 'Adyson whispered as if scared that the ghost or whatever it is would hear her.

'I agree with this.' Holly said. 'It's not like Baljeet would be any help anyway in this situation.'

'Hey!'

'I mean sure he will.' Holly muttered.

'Guys, focus I guess we can go investigate before they get here. I see no harm in it.' Izzie said standing up and motioning for the others to do the same. Since they had all been crouching down. 'We can do this!'

The girls grinned. They whispered their theme song.

_We're Fireside girls_

_One and all_

_And together we belong._

_We wear our patches upon our sashes_

_And stand cute small and strong. _

_This is the Fireside Girls song…_

_And it's not so terribly long!_

They giggled but then their faces grew serious as they turned to face Ginger's house. Nothing had changed but they couldn't hear the wolf howl anymore. Isabella looked over to her friends hoping the far wasn't showing on her face. The troop gave her a reassuring smile as they headed back across the street.

* * *

Phineas and Ferb rode up to Ginger's house on their bikes nearly five minutes later. They stared open mouthed at the house. All the lights were blinking and the windows were blown in.

This is either a ghost or a really good prankster. Phineas thought.

Seconds later Baljeet dropped his bike next to theirs. He took off his helmet and walked over to them.

'What happened?' He asked but his question was cut off by a death chilling scream coming from inside the house.

His question wasn't answered as they all rushed towards the house and hopped in through the front window.

* * *

'Ouch!' Ginger yelled as she nursed her new stumped toe that she had hit on who knows what in the nearly dark house.

'Shh.' Holly hissed back to her. They walked in single file down Ginger's upstairs hallway. Ginger took up the rear with Holly in front of her and Adyson in front of her…And Milly in front of her…Katie in front of her…Ginger in front of her… And Isabella leading.

'You know that sound is louder than my cries of pain over here!' She snapped.

'Girls we need to be quiet.' Isabella whispered back to them.

They passed Ginger's bedroom. The door was open so was the window. It sent a chill of cool air in at them. Holly noticed something on Ginger's floor and leaned over to pick it up. She giggled.

'Hey Ginger isn't this Baljeet's shirt?'

Ginger turned beet red. 'Give me that!' She snatched it out of her hand and tossed it back into her room. Luckily the others hadn't heard this exchange and they were capable of moving forward without to much teasing.

* * *

The boys maneuvered their way through the mess of the sleepover and headed towards the stairs at record pace. They raced down the now empty hallway and found a ladder at the end of it that lead up to the attic. Phineas took the lead and climbed up the ladder.

* * *

Isabella didn't much like Ginger's attic. It was just like any other attic. Piled high with boxes and random things that have nowhere else to go. But normal attics didn't have a dead woman simply sitting on the window seat. She was looking out the window- innocent.

She was transparent but not. She wore a long dress adorned in bright black dots on the white fabric. Her hair was done up in an early sixties style. The girls remained frozen as they heard footsteps on the ladder. Isabella tried not to flitch when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to head and was glad to find that it was Phineas.

The woman turned around and frowned. 'I've know you were there for a while. She offered a weak smile. No need to be so frightened I'm not going to hurt you. '

Despite this promise Holly fainted.

'Then why have you been trying to scare us?' Ginger asked in forced calm tone. She welcomed Baljeet as she asked this after he wrapped an arm around her waist. She was glad to have his support.

'Wasn't trying to.' She turned to look back out at the window and sighed. 'When one returned to a place she has known her entire life and finds it so terribly different… It is only human to feel regretful I suppose.' She looked back at them.

'You are angry that the world has changed so much since you were…'

Ferb didn't want to say the word.

'Alive?' She laughed a little. 'Yes the world has changed. But that is not all. I heard you telling my story. You left out a little detail. My husband didn't die. Well at least not at the time.'

It didn't feel like she was talking to them anymore. More like she was talking to herself. Like retelling her own story would reassure her that it did indeed happen.

'He joined the military after I was deemed dead. He climbed the ranks. I was very proud of him and watched him while he fought. He was a great solider. She smiled at the memory. Then he went out for a larger battle. That's when he was deemed MIA. At first I didn't believe it. I searched the world trying to find him. I couldn't. I thought returning here would help. It hasn't.'

Ferb whipped out a small handheld device and began pressing buttons at an inhuman speed.

'A ghost finder? Why didn't I think of that?' Phineas said.

'Ghost finder?' The ghost asked.

'Yes it can locate any ghost anywhere on the planet.'

A beep signaled the end of the search. Your husband is in a sunken ship off the coast of southern Europe. Shouldn't be to hard to find. Ferb explained.

'Oh thank you thank you!' The ghost squealed and jumped up. 'Thank you kind children. But if he is not there then… '

'Feel free to come back and haunt us.' Ginger reasoned.

The ghost drifted towards the window and flew right through it. Then she was gone.

**Reviews!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Well hello again. Thanks for coming and I hope you enjoy this. Well there is something I must tell you something. I will not be able to update for the next month. As I will be participating in this year's NaNoWriMo [National November Writing Month]. Bascialy I will be writing 50,000 words in one month. Thus I will not have the time to write more on this… So enjoy this chapter. It's all your getting for the next month… So enjoy! **

**Still own nothing. **

Chapter 39

The girls were a little skittish after the ghost encounter so the boys decided to stay a little while. Ginger really wasn't allowed to have boys over without her mom in the house so they kept one eye out of the window to watch for her mother. They ended up cleaning up the front room then sitting down to watch a movie.

Adyson didn't bother arguing over the movie choice which wasn't Moulin Rouge. They chose one of Gretchen's favorites 'How to get rid of a guy in ten days.'

The story was about a journalist who wanted to write more serious articles then 'How to get a sexier bond in five days' or 'How to talk your way out of a ticket.' But when she offers to write an article titled 'How to get rid of a guy in ten days' her world is turned upside down. When she meets a man in a bar who is trying to sell an idea for selling jewelry, he is trying to convince his boss that he can make any woman fall in love with him also in ten days.

It is a very interesting movie. Plenty of love and almost adult humor, they all love it.

Isabella had her shoulder on Phineas's shoulder and giggled at the movie but also at the things that he was whispering in her ear.

Baljeet and Ginger disappeared soon after the movie started. No one bothered to announce this out loud. Ferb sat all alone after being told that Alice couldn't make it for the sleepover. Her host parents wanted to spend some time getting to know her and she couldn't go out. But Ferb was alright.

He would text her later. Maybe even borrow this movie from Gretchen…

The door opened with a bang against the wall. Ginger's mom burst in her phone glued to her shoulder. She was an older version of Ginger literally. They could have been sisters if not for the obvious wrinkle here and there on her face. She had short choppy cut hair as if in attempt to look younger. She wore a skin tight black dress that showed a little too much cleavage and a little too much leg. She didn't even glance inside the living room and just kicked off her shoes and headed upstairs. The group heard her giggle into the phone as she pushed open her bedroom door.

Isabella's eyes widened. 'Ginger. 'She whispered to Phineas.

The others realized that she was missing. She must be in her room… With Baljeet! Her Mother's room was right next door!

Isabella whipped out her phone and quickly sent a warning text to Ginger hoping she would get it in time. Hoping she wasn't to focused on her activities to see the warning.

She heard a scream. Then another male scream. Followed by footsteps on the stairs as Baljeet ran down them as fast as he could while Ginger's mom continuously hit him with an umbrella. Isabella tried not to giggle at the sight.

'And stay out!' She yelled after him as he ran out onto the street and grabbed his bike and rode away. Phineas and Ferb took the hint and managed to sneak out the back before Ginger's mom noticed.

**Reviews make me happy. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Now for anyone who cares I finished NaNoWriMo with a total of 65,014 words and stamped The End on it yesterday. I was scared that it might go on forever…Anyways you can see why I would not be able to update. Please read the author's notes so you know when things like this are going to happen. Just saying. **

**I still own nothing and most likely never will. **

**Also Wendy is not an OC so I do not own her either. She appeared in one episode and that was the Christmas special. Follow the following link if you would like to see her single scene in that episode. **

.com/watch?v=xexyzcOxGT0

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 39

It was very early in the morning. The sun was juts poking out of the clouds, the dew still sitting on the leaves and grass…Wendy jogged down to the weight room. She had only just discovered that they even had a weight room and was rather excited about this fact. She had used to work out before she had come here.

She had pulled on a set of purple sweat pants and a black tank top. Now she jogged down. The room like most of the others was a glass square. The only part that was real wall was the very back one and the door. This was just extra precaution and yet it didn't make her feel safer. There were a few posters on the glass by the door that read:

Every child under twelve must be with parent at all times.

Or

A limit of two hours can be spent in weight room.

But before entering Wendy peeked in and saw what both shocked her and gave her an overly large grin. At the back of the weight room facing away from her on one of the dumbbells was Buford. He didn't seem to be struggling under the weight however, this impressed her.

She quietly opened the door and tiptoed over to him. She kneeled behind his head.

'You come here often?' Wendy asked.

Buford flinched. He lifted the dumbbell and placed it back on the rack above his head. He sat up and rubbed a bit of sweat from his forehead. 'You surprised me.'

Buford wore a tank top and shorts. The tank top was slick with sweat from his workout. Wendy couldn't help but notice the muscles he had developed on both his arms and chest. She wondered how long he had been lifting dumbbells. It was clearly doing him good.

'Glad to be of service but you still have not answered my question.' Wendy had stood up, she placed two fists on her hips.

He smiled. 'Well, every morning I like coming in before the overweight moms start coming in.'

Wendy laughed. 'That's not very nice!'

'No one ever said I had to be nice.' He pointed out. Buford took a drink of his water bottle before wiping his mouth and setting the bottle back down.

'Alright smart ass I'm going to get to my workout if you don't mind.' Wendy went back a row and went to switch on one of the treadmills when she realized that she had been followed.

'So what about you? Do you come to the gym often?'

Wendy climbed on the machine and set the timer at a slow jog to start. She followed easily. 'Well not to a gym but I do run a lot.'

'Funny I never remembered you being on the track and flied team.' Buford pointed out.

'Just because I was never on a team doesn't mean I don't run.' She pointed out. 'My mom always wanted me home right after school, you know?'

Buford nodded. He knew what she meant, his mom never wanted him out late either. He wondered how much they really did have in common.

'Well I'm going to get back to my weights. I'll be there if I'm needed.'

'Buford, how long have you been in here this morning? Just curious.' She added after he looked at her funny.

'About an hour I think.' He scratched his head not really remembering when he had come in.

'You should never lift weights by yourself. You might drop one and end up hurting yourself.'

'I've been doing it all summer and haven't got hurt yet.' He pointed out as he laid back on the weight table and picked the weight back up.

'Fine but if you get hurt don't blame me.' She pressed the button to make it go faster and now sprinted along with the machine.

He chuckled and lifted the weight once more. He had never once dropped one and didn't plan to.

* * *

It was official Ginger's mom was never letting her out of the house again. She was grounded until school started up again, thankfully though her mother had not been smart enough to take away her communication devices.

Right now Ginger was sitting up in bed with her laptop open in a MSN conversation with Baljeet.

Gingersnap:

So what are you doing now?

Mathgeek:

Doing a project for math club, you should join. It is fun

Gingersnap:

Well maybe but math isn't my strongest suit, I should stick to cheerleading.

Mathgeek:

You can do anything you set your mind to- just try

Gingersnap:

You are either getting advice from Ferb or just want to spend extra time with me

Mathgeek:

A little bit of both

Gingersnap:

LOL why is it that you can always make me laugh?

Mathgeek:

I'm just epic

Gingersnap:

Now you sound like my little cousin. He says epic to everything

Mathgeek:

That hurts :'[

Gingersnap:

But you love me anyway

Mathgeek:

Well can never deny that fact.

_Izziesgotthefrizzes has joined the chat:_

Izziesgotthefrizzes:

Still grounded Ginger?

Gingersnap:

Of course for the rest of my life ''Over dramatic sigh''

Mathgeek:

Sorry about that…

Gingersnap:

Oh it's okay baby. So Izzie what's up?

Izziesgotthefrizzes:

Nothing just felt like butting into your lovey dovey chattiness.

Mathgeek:

I resent that remark

Gingersnap:

We aren't that lovey dovey…Not like you and Phin

Izziesgotthefrizzes:

Are we honestly going to get into this argument? You two can't keep your hands off each other for even a second. I have some self control.

Gingersnap:

Notice how she said some…

Mathgeek:

I agree :]

Izziesgotthefrizzes:

Why must you people tease me? It's not very nice you know?

Gingersnap:

No one ever said we had to be nice.

_Hollydolly has joined the chat: _

Hollydolly:

Oh snap!

Gingersnap:

Holly please shut up. I gotta go guys, mom's calling for supper.

_Hollydolly has left the chat: _

Mathgeek:

Alright bye bye love ya?

Gingersnap:

Love ya to

Izziesgotthefrizzes:

Ooh keep that to yourselves. See you after Ginger

_Izziesgotthefrizzes has left the chat: _

_Mathgeek has left the chat:_

_Gingersnap has left the chat: _


	40. Chapter 40

**This chapter is longer than the other ones but I think you will not be upset with me for that! Anyways this is the beginning of the end if you catch my drift. There will only be a few more chapters but the end is near. There will be a squeal but the end for now has just began so enjoy. **

**Still own nothing, wish I did but I don't. **

Chapter 40

Isabella was out shopping by herself. School was fast approaching and she had learned from experience that waiting until the last minute to get her back to school shopping was never a good idea. She soon found one of her favorite stores in the Goggleplex mall and walked inside. She had saved up money all summer doing random little things around the house and in her neighborhood.

She had a good 200 dollars saved up and in her wallet right now. Besides she was starting high school this year and that meant that she had to look fabulous. High school was her chance to discover herself and her wardrobe was the first step. Isabella scanned the long rows of clothing inside the store. She headed over to the dresses aisle. There were many different styles and colors of dresses and she could hardly choose. Luckily though, the store was having a back to school sale thus making everything a total 30 percent off. This made it possible for her to pick more than she would normally.

A few minutes later Isabella headed to the check out with three new dresses, five jeans, six skirts and blouse sets and two pairs of Mary Jane's.

'Back to school?' The clerk asked with a smile on her face.

'Yep, starting high school this year.' Isabella said as she pulled out her wallet to find the money to pay for her mini shopping spree.

'Well that's exciting.' The clerk said as she tallied up her purchases. 'That will be 197 dollars and 89 cents.' Isabella grinned.

'Wow I'm surprised I still have money left over. 'She laughed as she handed the clerk the money.

'Gotta love sales.' The clerk said. 'Have a nice day and good luck this year!'

Isabella says. 'Thanks and you too.'

She left the store carrying five bags easily. She walked towards the exit intent on taking the bus home when she heard the low strum of a guitar coming from behind her. Curious she followed the sound. The sound had come from the food court.

A boy sat on one of the tables and was lowly strumming his guitar. Isabella recognized the tune right away and smiled. She moved in with the crowd. She didn't know the boy but wanted to listen anyway.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you. _

The girls in the crowd went crazy. His voice was amazing but not nearly as amazing as Phineas's.

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_Somehow finds you and I collide. _

He winked at one of the girls in the front of the crowd and she fainted from the attention. Isabella rolled her eyes.

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know_

_I'm always on your mind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide. _

_Don't stop here_

_I lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide _

_You finally find _

_You and I collide. _

He finished the song and the crowd erupted in cheers. A bunch of people tossed money into his guitar case. Isabella dug for change and moved to the front of the crowd to toss hers in.

A blonde walked up to the boy and smiled. 'Amazing as always Trey, going back to Rising Star this year?'

'You know it.' He grinned.

'I'll see you there then.' The blonde walked away but looked back and winked. He linked his lips and was about to pack up when Isabella came up to him.

'Excuse me what is this Rising Star?' Isabella asked as she tossed her tip into the guitar case.

'It's a performing arts school.' He explained. 'The best in Danville- in fact it's the only one in Danville. Isabella giggled.

'How would one apply for it?'

'Why you interested?' Isabella nodded.' Well you register online.' He went on to explain how to fill out the form and all the little tricks of how to get in this late. Isabella just nodded at the right times.

'Thanks.' She said. She faked looking at her watch and gasped. 'I better be getting home, my mom will freak if I'm not home soon. '

'Oh it's cool.' Trey said. 'What's your name?'

'Isabella.' She said as she rushed off. Trey rubbed his chin as he watched her disappear into the crowd.

'She may be worth pursuing… 'He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Later that night Isabella sat down at her computer and found the website that he had told her about. The front page showed a picture of the school and truly it was beautiful. It was built olden Victorian style. It was beautiful. A video clip was down farther on the page, Isabella plugged in her head phones and eagerly pressed play.

The video opened with a teacher standing in front of the school. She wore a grey suit and her grayed blond hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She smiled to the camera and began her speech.

'Good day potential students of our fine establishment.' She gestured to the school behind her. 'Here at Rising Star we strive to help students with anything they wish to learn. Such as live theater.'

The video switched to a stage where a group of students were acting out a Shakespearean monologue.

'_I thee not; therefore pursue me not. Where is Lysander and Hermia?' _

Isabella had to admit that they were pretty good, the video switched back to the lady and she smiled again.

'Or singing.'

The video quickly switched to a girl bleating out the final notes to R-E-S-P-E-C-T. It switched back to the lady and this continued until she had gone through dance, artwork, writer's craft, etc.

She walked closer to the camera and smiled again. 'We hope to see you here this semester. '

The video ended and Isabella grinned. She wanted to apply but what about her friends? What about Phineas? She couldn't get everyone to apply with her but perhaps she could convince Phineas to…

Isabella bit her lip and explored the rest of the site only becoming farther intrigued. She checked every detail of the school. Including the enrolling fee which was not as large as you might think for a boarding school.

After a few minutes Isabella picked up her phone and was about to call Phineas when her mother called her.

'Isa supper!'

Isabella sighed and set the phone down. She would have to do this later.

* * *

The next morning Isabella nearly ran across the street, she was just so excited and yet so nervous at the same time. She had a print off of the school's brochure folded inside her jean short's pocket. Isabella had chosen to wear something a little different that day. She felt that on this very special days she had to look different.

Her tank top was not pink or purple as usual. Today she had decided to wear something different, her tank top was blue and her shorts were white. They were a little to short for her mother's taste and she had made this clear when she had left the house that morning. Isabella really didn't care at the moment. She had hardly even said good morning to Vivian that morning, just grabbed a piece of toast then she rushed out of the door.

She hadn't told her mother about the school yet, she wanted to get Phineas's opinion first. She pushed open the backyard gate to find Phineas sitting with Ferb and Perry between them. Phineas petted the platypus and it chattered in pleasure.

It reminded her of that summer when they were ten but normally they had blueprints as well. From the gate Isabella could not hear every word but she did see Ferb blush at something that Phineas had said.

She didn't need to hear, she knew exactly what they were talking about.

Hey guys Whatcha doing? She said announcing her presence as she made her way over to the tree. Phineas grinned, Ferb looked slightly annoyed but she ignored this. All she cared about was telling Phineas about the school and trying to convince him to apply with her.

Hey Izzie. Phineas said as she sat down next to him.

New getup Isabella? Ferb asked. Isabella realized that she had missed his British quirks over the summer. She had barely talked to him this past summer. This fact unsettled her. Could she be turning into a bad friend?

Yeah felt like mixing it up today. Perry chose that moment to stand up and walk away. The teens did not seem to notice as he pressed a button on the fence behind them. A chute opened and he slipped inside unnoticed by the group.

Ferb nodded then sighed. Okay I can take a hint, I'll leave you two alone. He stood up but looked back just in time to see their redden faces at his comment.

The second the patio door closed behind him, Phineas slid closer to her. 'Sorry about that, don't know what's gotten into him.' He whispered into her ear.

'He just misses your constant company that's all.' Isabella climbed onto his lap, she leaned her head onto his chest and could feel his quickening heartbeat. She smiled at his nervousness even after everything he was still that same boy he was when he was ten. 'There was something I wanted to talk to you about.' Isabella sighed.

'What is it?' Phineas asked his lips brushing the top of her head.

'Well I met this guy in the mall today.' She began.

'What? You…met _a guy?_ Are you breaking up with me?'

No…no Phineas I'm not. But it was to late Phineas had already wiggled from under her and now seemed to be begging for forgiveness on whatever he thought he had done wrong.

'I love you Izzie please don't break up with me!'

'Phineas I'm not breaking up with you!'

'Wait you're not.' He sighed in relief.

'Why do you sound so surprised?' She teased him then laughed at his expression. 'Let me finish. I met this guy who goes to this arts school.' She reached into her back pocket and brought out the brochure. She handed it to him. 'I was wondering if you would apply with me.'

**Reviews are as sweet as the Phineas and Ferb Christmas special. Not nearly but close. **


	41. Chapter 41

**Well this chapter is not as long as I would have liked it to be but I was rushing and had to get it up today. My papa is coming down tomorrow and I want to spend as much time with him as possible…So if I hadn't updated tonight then I most likely wouldn't have until he left which is in three days…So be happy I updated please! **

**Anyway I still own nothing, wish I did but I do not. **

**Happy holidays guys! **

**[I might do a little Phineas and Ferb related Christmas thing so keep your eyes open!]**

Chapter 41

For a moment Isabella was scared that he would not reply. He seemed a bit surprised by this [That was an understatement] and Isabella could only imagine what was going on inside his mind. She waved a hand in front of his face and he seemed to snap out of it.

'I asked you if you'd apply with me.' She smiled and took the brochure back from him. She opened it and showed him a few different pictures of the beautiful school. He took it from her and set it on the ground in front of them. He brought her closer and whispered sweetly in her ear.

'Of course I'll apply with you.' Isabella felt his breath on her neck and shivered from his closeness. 'Why would you ever think otherwise?'

'Going to this school, Phineas would mean leaving everything behind.' She explained. 'You have to be certain about this, completely sure about your decision.'

Phineas considered this for a moment before pressing his lips on hers. She responded back with just as much passion as he. When they parted Phineas whispered again. 'I am going Izzie and you can't stop me.'

She giggled. 'I wouldn't try to.'

'Well now there's just one more thing left to do.' He said standing up and offering his hand to her. She took it with a bit of annoyance. She was hoping for another kiss.

'And what could that be?'

'We have to ask our parent's permission.'

'Why thank you Caption obvious.'

'Your welcome Lieutenant sarcasm.' He said with a grin. Isabella giggled.' Come on, we'll take care of my mom first.'

* * *

It was later on that day when Wendy was out walking in the enclosed playground. She sat down on one of the swings and this time actually swung. She pushed herself out and into the sky laughing as she did so. Her hair flew out behind her and she welcomed the sun on her face. It was beating down today and was for sure going to give her a sunburn but she didn't care.

It was out of the corner of her eye when she noticed it. If she had not looked back at that exact moment then she would have missed it. It was Buford standing quite a distance away under the gazebo. He sat down on the bench that wrapped around the inside of the gazebo.

She was about to shout out a hello when she noticed the obvious cigarette hanging out from his mouth. She gasped at what she saw.

He took the cigarette in between his fingers and blew out the smoke. Wendy suddenly felt sick and stuck her feet deep into the sand to stop herself from swinging. She rushed inside praying that Buford hadn't noticed her. That he hadn't seen her rush inside.

Once she was inside Wendy let what she had just witnessed sink in. Buford was smoking!

Where could he have gotten them from? He hadn't been allowed to leave the shelter since he had gotten here. Or had he? He could have snuck out under the security's noses…

Wendy could hardly believe it and didn't want to. She had only just accepted him as a friend and now…She wondered how long he had been at this nasty habit. He was only fourteen! He was only fourteen…

Later that day when she saw him again, she acted like nothing had happened. Like she didn't know despite how much it killed her. She forced a smile she was used to it anyways.

**Now for obvious reasons I was scared to post this chapter. Though it was evitable in the end- it had to be posted so…Tell me your reactions in a little review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**You know the drill but I still have to say it, I own nothing. Oh and I changed the title seemed a little bit to long for me.**

**Also I uploaded that Christmas one shot I promised. It's Balinger...Please read!**

Chapter 42

'Wendy could you get me a new notebook?'

Wendy looked up from her the book she was reading [Besides picture books, all this place had was a battered copy of 'Old yeller' Not that she minded but the story was slightly depressing for her mood at the moment]. Her mother was sitting on her single bed leaning on the head board with her notebook and a pen in her lap. Her eyes were red from the limited sleep she was getting these days. Wendy had no idea what she was writing in that notebook [She had gone through a two subject notebook in the space of time that they had been here] but it took up a lot of her time.

'Of course, just give me a minute to go get it.' She folded back the page of her novel and set it down on her bed.

'Please hurry, I was on a roll and now I'm going to lose it.' Her mother whined.

'What do you mean?'

For the first time in months Wendy's mother smiled. 'I'm writing a memoir about my life and if I may be so bold it's not half bad.'

'You're writing a book?' Wendy's jaw hit the floor. Her mother had really never showed any of the writer traits or any creative traits to begin with. _Her writing a book?_ The very idea seemed absurd.

She nodded, her thin brown locks bobbing as she spoke. It was clear that she had avoided the shower in her time of creative spree. 'I think I've found my calling. I really enjoy it and I think with just a bit of practice I could be-'

'Published?' Wendy finished for her.

'Oh yes, I would love to be published! It would help with our situation, if I had a job that I could do from home. '

By home does she mean home home or the shelter? Wendy wondered.

'Sounds great mom, I'll go get you that notebook then. Don't want your creative whimsy to abandon you.' Wendy hopped up and went to leave when her mother spoke again.

'It could help get enough money to get you into college, what one was it that you wanted to go to?'

'Harvard.' Wendy said with a bit of a whimper. She had been saving up to get tuition to go to Harvard for as long as she could remember. Even with her dad around, she knew that she would not be able to attend without a full scholarship. For her mother to mention that in such a situation…Wendy could barely muster the words.

'Oh yes, you still want to be a lawyer? A much better plan than I had at your age. I wanted to be a rock star.' She chuckled. 'I even sang back up for Lindana at one point. Those were the days…'She muttered.

Wendy wondered if this was in her memoir, that one experience singing up onstage with the famous one hit wonder who happened to look a lot like Mrs. Flynn Fletcher…No couldn't be…Wendy banished the thought.

'I'll go get your notebook.' Wendy said as she closed the door behind her. She took her time in walking downstairs wondering about her mother's comment. Did she really care about what college she went to? To be completely honest, Wendy was scared to leave her mother unattended and alone in Danville. Her father was still on the loose and could come and hurt her at anytime…

She shivered at the thought.

Wendy made her way towards the front office and knocked on the plastic window. One of the ladies who worked at the desk opened the window and offered her a wide smile.

'Hey darling, need anything or just saying hello?' The beautiful African- American said her voice thick with accent.

'My mom needs a new notebook.' Wendy smiled, Barbra was her favorite of the staff here. She was always so friendly.

'So soon?'

Wendy nodded. 'She's working on the next big bestseller at the moment.'

Barbra smiled. 'She looked like the type to me. I've always wanted to write but turns out my talents were much better suited to singing. I admire your mama's spunk. I'll get her notebook, just wait here a minute okay darling?'

Wendy nodded as Barbra stood and made her way to the storage closet in the back of the office.

'Hey Wendy.' A voice called from behind her. He walked up to join her. Wendy felt very uncomfortable ever since she had caught him- smoking she had been avoiding him. She didn't know what she would say when he just found her like this.

'What could she say?'

'Hey, Buford what's up? '

'At the moment the ceiling.' He chuckled at his own joke and Wendy just rolled her eyes. 'Come on you said what's up and the ceiling is…Oh never mind. '

Barbra choose that moment to appear back again with a five subject notebook and a twenty pack of pens and pencils. 'I figure your mama would need some extra.' She winked. 'And what can I do for you, young man?'

'Oh nothing I was just…'

'Just flirting with little miss genius girl over here. I see right in front of me to, I could tell both your parents. '

'I wasn't flirting!' Buford protested his face a blushing an overly bright red, this did not help towards his argument.

'Ha huh listen white boy I see what you're playing.' She said with a smirk. 'Playing dumb won't work with this girl even though it works well with that dopey look. I can practically see the connection coming off the two of you love birds.'

' Now run along you two, I know both of your mama's! '

Wendy couldn't speak as she was much to shocked to even utter an opinion. Barbra always did have a big mouth but she had never pictured her saying something that direct before. The pair decided not to argue and walked away. Wendy managed to call out a goodbye before departing.

'I still wasn't flirting!' Buford shouted over his shoulder as they neared the staircase.

'Whatever floats your boat but I beg to differ!'

When they disappeared up the stairs, Barbra smiled to herself and shook her head. That boy is just as lost as a lion in a ten by ten cage. He would figure out eventually that there was no turning back now, that he had better stop being so lost since there was no way he was going back to the kid he was before.

* * *

'Are you sad that summer is almost over?' Alice asked a forever silent Ferb while they walked together in the park. Their fingers were just brushing every few seconds, not holding. Ferb had yet work up the guts to even do that simple romantic gesture. He wasn't normally this nervous but Alice easily brought that side of him out into the open.

Alice was clad in her usual garb, that day. Her bell shaped skirt however was brown today and was slightly longer than her knees and her blouse was short shelved. She wore knee high stockings with a pair of black Mary Jane's. Her hair was once again tied back in a French braid. She had explained to him earlier that the style was called Lolita and was from Japan. Ferb had never understood fashion, in his opinion she would look beautiful in anything. He respected her Lolita vows and did not question it.

As for her question, Ferb shrugged. He was looking forward to school mostly so he could have school work to distract him instead of reading or rather rereading textbooks.

'I look forward to going to school.' She peered up at him and smiled. 'You will show me around though right? '

Ferb nodded eagerly then mentally slapped himself for looking so overly eager. She giggled at his expression.

'What school do you go to anyway?' She asked.

'Danville high.' He replied in his thick British accent.

She sighed.

Ferb looked at with concern the obvious question showing in his eyes 'What's wrong?'.

'Oh it's nothing, it's just I had hoped we'd be going to the same school that's all.' She blushed.' It would have been nice to know one person.'

Ferb mustered up the courage and took her hand. She smiled and muttered. 'Thanks.'

'We can still hang out though right?' She asked.

Ferb nodded not at all minding that he might look a little to eager.

'Yeah I'll be at 'Rising Star' this year. She stated. I'm way to excited, it's been forever since I've performed.' When noticing Ferb's curious glance, she explained. 'I play the cello and I normally write my own songs.' She chuckled. 'I guess I'm following in Kanon Wakeshima's footsteps. Doesn't surprise me of course since she is my very favorite singer.'

Ferb had no idea who 'Kanon Wakeshima was however he smiled and nodded as Alice went on and on about her. How her songs were so different but in a good way…How she didn't care what people thought of her as she was a Japanese Pop singer who was a Lolita and played such a classic instrument such as the cello.

Ferb made a mental note to look her up later on. To be truthful he was disappointed that he would not be going to the same school as…His girlfriend? They hadn't exactly made that official yet. Either way he would miss her, with every aching breath.

That might be a little overly dramatic but very true none the less.

**Okay I shall explain a few things now. Lolita is a fashion that started on the streets of Japan about twenty years ago. Basically it is a style that exercises modesty the old fashioned way. In this fashion, you wear a bell shaped skirt [Made possible with a petticoat] that MUST reach to at least your knees. Stockings are worn on the legs to secure the Lolita's modesty. The blouse cannot show cleavage. This style is not worn to look sexy, no it is a rebellion against the prejudges of modern society. **

**I support it greatly, I am not a Lolita myself but would be if money situations allowed it…'Sigh' it is an expensive hobby if one does not know how to operate a sewing machine…Anyways I just wanted to let anyone who didn't understand know…So I hope you enjoyed this and please review. **

**Oh and here's a few fine examples of Lolita fashion:**

**.info/page/5**

**.**

**.**

**Kanon Wakeshima is amazing, please look her up. **


	43. Chapter 43

**Well here's a new chapter, enjoy!**

**Same as the last chapter and the one before that, I still own nothing. Wish I could but I do not, well except Alice, I own her but that's about it. **

Chapter 43

Later on that very night, Ferb sat next to Phineas at the dinner table. His parents sat across from them. Ferb picked at his food as Phineas chatted on and on about this one boarding school that he wanted to go to. Ferb wasn't really paying attention until he heard the name 'Rising star.'

He froze in shock, his brother was applying for the school that he wanted to go to? The school that Alice was headed off to next year? Why hadn't he told him…Oh yeah Phineas didn't talk to him much these days…

'Did you say Rising Star Phineas?'

Phineas smiled happy to hear his brother's voice again. 'Yeah it's the name of the school I want to go to, why?'

Ferb shrugged and turned back to his meal. He would be applying for this school, not because of Phineas. No because he wanted to be with Alice, all the time. He smiled at the thought of seeing her nearly every second of every day depending on what classes they had together.

The thought made his cheeks redden but a powerful flame burst inside his chest. He was over Vanessa now and wanted what he had wanted with her with Alice instead. He wanted to be able to say that she was his girlfriend.

And he wanted to be her boyfriend.

Such titles were what he wanted and if he went to the same school as her than it was more likely that it would happen. Right after he was finished eating he rushed upstairs to log onto his lap top. Where he would visit the site and send in an application.

* * *

Alice was laying on her bed staring up at the pure white ceiling. The walls were a light pink almost white, that had been the color that they had painted it before she had come. She thought it would be rude to ask these nice people who had taken her in to change something as simple as that.

So instead she had covered her walls with different posters and photographs from that little town in Brittan that she had run away from. As much as she hated to admit it she actually did miss the town despite its annoyingly small size. She had come to Danville to get ahead in her music career she should not be missing home.

Alice sighed and sat up, plucking a photograph from her wall she leaned back onto her pillows to look at it. The picture had been taken a few months before she had left, her family was gathered in front of the cottage to take a picture in celebration of her scholarship.

_Flashback _

_Alice sat at the table in her family's small kitchen/ dining area. Her mother was busy in the kitchen portion of the room making yet another traditional European meal. Her mother seemed to be obsessed with tradition- Alice never minded since her food was always delicious. _

_The envelope was in her hand. The stiff cardboard like paper felt like magic in her hands. She had been waiting for this letter for months….Almost a year. Now it was here and it seemed thicker than it should be. This made her even more curious so she practically ripped open the envelope. Inside was three pieces of paper and one book labeled 'guide book.' That was what had made the envelope so thick. Eagerly she picked out the first paper. _

_Dear Miss Thomas, _

_We were very pleased to receive your letter. You have been accepted to our fine establishment, inside I have enclosed all of the information you will need including the address of your host family. We hope to see you soon in the new school year. _

_At the bottom the head mistress had signed it with a flourish but Alice had not even gotten that far. She had let out a squeal the second she read the word 'Accepted. '_

_She had been accepted..How amazing was that? _

'_Alice, dear what has gotten into you?' Her mother asked. _

'_I've been accepted! I am going to America!' _

_Her mother dropped the bowl she had been holding, the glass shattered. _

'_What is all the fuss about?' Asked two male voices at the same time, Alice's twin brother's walked down the stairs together. They each had black hair and green eyes and were identical in every single way. _

'_Your sister is going to America.' Her father said from his place on the couch in the living room [Which was an extended part of the kitchen/dining area]._

'_Bloody Hell, why does she get to go? 'They once again spoke in unison. _

'_Because boys, she is talented and got into a special school.' Her father stood and went to join them, he placed a hand on his youngest child's shoulder. ' Do you have any talents? Any goals in life besides football?' _

'_Hey football is a goal!' _

'_Ha, ha get it goal.' The two twins laughed at their annoying joke. _

'_Good luck, Al you'll do great.' He pulled her into his arms and she hugged him back. Burying her face into his soft work shirt, she had done this so many times before. It was just so comforting. _

'_Thanks, pa I will try.' _

'_How about a picture?' Pa asked. The group readily agreed and went to pose outside. Alice held onto her mother's hand who was still in shock from the whole thing. The family wrapped their arms around each other while pa set up the camera then ran to join the group before the picture was taken. _

Alice smiled back on the memory and stuck the picture back on the sticky tack that had held it up. From her place in bed she eyed her cello. The grand instrument leaned in the corner, almost large enough to be a small person.

Her host parents had said she could play whenever she wanted…So Alice greedily took the instrument and placed it between her legs. With a song already in mind, she began to play. The song soon filled the room, she added her voice to the mix and was pleased to find that it fit well.

This was a little song that she was writing herself, the words had come easily but the music was another story. Just when she thinks she's got it…She realizes that the instrumental is to long or to short.

It was much harder than it sounded. Alice sighed and once again tried connecting the chords in a way that will make her message clear…And you know what she thinks she's got it.

**Reviews are like chocolate, so sweet**

**CONTEST!**

**I will be hosting a small fan art contest. The idea is for all you creative people to draw something that relates to the story. The winning master piece will be displayed on my profile and will become my profile picture as well. Also the winner will get to create their own OC character for the next part of this story- when they go to Rising Star. **

**Submissions are due exactly a month from today so...On the 22nd of January. **

**The judging will be like so, all links to all entries will be placed on my profile. All of my faithful readers will vote for their favorite. You are allowed to vote for your own if you want. **

**So that's all!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey guys, well here's the second to last chapter. The last chapter is finished [Finally right?] but I have yet to edit it so I'll submit that in a few days. Now about the CONTEST I would like the entries PMed [Where I can find them since links don't like working on this site] to me. If you do not have an account then please review and do the same. Same deadline as before so please get them in on time, so I can get the voting up and you guys can create your own characters. So any other ideas for the squeal are very much welcome! **

**Now enough talk I'm sure you would like to read the chapter now, so enjoy. I still own nothing except Alice. And for the last time Wendy is not an OC, I stole her from the Christmas special. **

**Oh and Happy New years to all my readers [Unless you're on the another side of the world and the times are different or whatever]. **

Chapter 44

It was about a week later when the head mistress of Rising Star was looking over the last minute entries. There were only a few slots left, she hated when she had to turn people away but most of the time this was the case.

She sighed as she opened another envelope inside were the normal papers and the applications for whatever section they were applying for.

So boring…

'Ma'am we have another application!' Her secretary Mlle. Lackey said as she opened the door to her office. 'Just came in, a DVD has been attached. 'Her thick French accent sounding through with every word.

A DVD? This should be interesting. She thought to herself.

'Alright get it up on the TV then.'

Mlle. Lackey scurried over to the portable TV and was setting up the DVD when the head mistress saw the names on the application.

'Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia- Shapiro.' She read out loud. 'Why do those names sound so familiar?'

'Oh who doesn't know Phineas? He is very popular and is very talented. I hear he's dating Isabella now. About time right?' Mlle said with a wink over her shoulder.

'How do you know this?' She asked with an eyebrow raised.

'I follow them both on BlogSpot and I also follow Irving.'

'Now who's Irving?'

'Their stalker, he always has all the best gossip on their everyday lives. Phineas took Isabella to Paris earlier this summer. No footage from that but still I can only imagine the romance blossoming.'

'In the city of love?' She asked as she scanned over the rest of the application. The two were singing together but their applications were separate besides that.

The younger woman nodded eagerly. 'Yeah when they were ten they went there but there wasn't any romance then. Phineas is very oblivious you see. But Izzie liked him since they were six.' A smile crossed her face as she said that last part.

'Do I even want to know how you know that?' The head mistress mumbled. She was reading over Phineas's accomplishments and was starting to think that he might be extending the truth a little. Who could build a roller coaster in a day? And how could they [When they were ten] figured out time travel when the world's greatest scientists were still at work on that?

'But if he wasn't joking then that is pretty impressive.'

'Alright I have it now, mind if I watch it with you?'

'Sure why not? I'm surprised you didn't watch it ahead of time?'

The video had a DVD menu with special features and an 'over the years' section. But the real video was the first section which simply said 'play'.

Mlle hit this button then rushed over to the chair in front of the desk, her knees bouncing in her excitement. The head rolled her eyes and focused on the presentation.

A boy with a triangular head popped up on the screen, a huge smile crossed his features as he brought a microphone to his lips and started to speak.

'Hello head mistress of Rising star Boarding school. The following presentation is a few different songs between myself and my girlfriend Isabella.'

An invisible crowd cheered as Isabella walked up onto the stage. She held her own microphone and smiled and waved to the audience. The camera panned out to show the audience. They cheered and yelled trying to get the camera on them.

One boy held his own camera and was screaming louder than the crowd. He jumped up and down his glasses bouncing with the impact. Mlle pointed out that this was Irving.

The camera returned to the stage and Isabella began to speak. 'This first song is one you might be familiar with, just a kiss by Lady Antebellum. 'The few you actually knew the song cheered.

'Hit it Ferb!' Phineas called to the left wing. The camera showed Ferb sitting back behind a keyboard. He gave them a thumbs up and started playing.

The short intro began and Isabella started her part.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe. _

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

_[Phineas] I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take this slow._

_[Both] Just a kiss on your lips on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No, I don't wanna mess this thing up_

_No, I don't wanna push to far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might _

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So, baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight _

_No I don't want to say goodnight _

_I know it's time to leave but you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight _

_Tonight _

_Tonight _

_Tonight _

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight _

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No, I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. _

_So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight_

_Ooh let's do this right_

_Just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight_

_Kiss goodnight_

The two finished the song, during the lyrics they had grown quite close together. Phineas gave Isabella a kiss on the cheek. The crowd cheered at this. The two linked hands and Phineas announced the next song.

'See, Miss the emotion behind their songs is just astounding. '

'Yes, yes it is.' She mumbled.

She was very impressed with the performance and was already picturing these two in her school. She could already see them performing at the open mic nights and all the singing competitions that the school entered. They were certainly good enough to be in them.

'Now Izzie will take the stage for her solo!' The crowd approved of this greatly and cheered as Phineas made his way offstage to watch her. With a deep breath Isabella nodded to the band and they began the upbeat intro to her song. She was singing these words are my own by Natasha Bedingfield.

_These words are my own_

_Threw some chords together _

_The combination D-E-F _

_Is who I am, is what I do_

_And I was gonna lay it down for you_

_Try to focus my attention_

_But I feel so A-D-D_

_I some help some inspiration _

When she sang the last line Irving screamed. 'I'll help inspire you!' Phineas cast him a look and he shut up right away. The Head Mistress now agreed that that was just plain creepy.

_[But it's not coming easily]_

_Whoah oh…_

_Trying to find the magic_

_Trying to write a classic _

_Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know? _

_Waste bin full of paper _

_Clever rhymes see you later!_

_These words are my own_

_From my heart flow_

_I love you, I love you, I love you_

_There's no other way_

_To better say_

_I love you, I love you…._

_Read some Byron, Shelly and Keats _

_Recited it over a hip- hop beat!_

_I'm having trouble saying what I mean_

_With dead poets and drum machines_

_I know I had some studio time booked_

_But I couldn't find a killer hook_

_Now you've gone and rasied the bar right up_

_Nothing I write is ever good enough!_

_These words are my own_

_From my heart flow _

_I love you, I love you, I love you_

_There's no better way to say _

_I love you, I love you…._

_I'm getting off my stage_

_The curtains pull away_

_No Hyperbole to hide behind_

_My naked sole exposes _

_Whoah..oh..oh..oh..whoah..oh _

_Trying to find the magic_

_Trying to write a classic _

_Waste- bin full of paper_

_Clever rhymes, see you later!_

_There words are my own_

_From my heart flow_

_I love you, I love you, I love you_

_That's all I got to say_

_Can't think of a better way_

_And that's what I got to say_

_I love you, is that okay? _

'Oh she's really good, right ma'am?' The secretary asked.

'Yes, she is and so is her boyfriend. They will make a great extension into our school.'

'So you're admitting them?' She asked a hyper overtook her as the excitement raised.

'I don't think I have much choice after that performance.' She said with a wink. 'I will contact them right away!'

'Wait didn't Ferb send in an application to?' Mlle asked.

'Yes he did but he signed up for a different section than these two.'

'Which one?'

'Writing,' she said simply.

'I didn't know he wrote, though he does look like the type. You're admitting him as well right?'

She nodded. 'His short story that he sent in with his application was amazing, I've read and reread it twice over. '

'Um, I guess there are some things that Irving doesn't know. I can't wait for school now!'

'Mlle. Lackey please don't turn into another Irving.'

'I won't I just want to meet them. I think you should look through the rest of the DVD though. You might be surprised.'

Mlle stood up and headed for the door when the head stopped her. 'Is it true that they built a roller coaster in a day?'

'Yep, twice actually the second time was a musical. Look it up on YouTube the songs are really awesome even though they were made up on the spot. I best be going ma'am I have some work to do, you look through that DVD.'

With that she left and left the head to her thoughts. She did actually look through the rest of the DVD. The entire time thinking 'How did I miss that?' The roller coaster went through the entire city and she didn't see that? Or when they fought with 50 foot tree houses, now how did she miss that?

With a smile she turned on her laptop and started composing a email for all three of her new pupils.

* * *

School was fast approaching, Wendy found herself becoming more and more nervous. Everything would change once she was in school. Her and her mom still hadn't found a house so she would be living in the shelter while going to school.

Now how was she going to explain that to people?

With a sigh she climbed off her bed and started to make her way downstairs. Buford was sitting at one of the dining tables using a straw to mix his smoothie, he didn't seem like he was going to eat it. Wendy went over to join him.

Buford was the first to speak.' School's starting up soon. '

'Yeah I still don't know how I'm going to explain that to people.' She mumbled.

'My mom's thinking of asking for a tutor for me. She doesn't want me outside.'

Wendy nodded. 'I guess maybe we could both do that to avoid complications.'

He nodded. He took a sip of his smoothie then went back to stirring it.

'Buford you've been outside haven't you?' This was so out of the blue that even Wendy was surprised by it. Buford stopped stirring and stared right at her.

'W-why would you think that?'

Wendy sighed and continued to explain what she had seen that day.

'Wendy I don't smoke!'

'I saw you, with my own eyes you were smoking and I know you were!' She yelled back.

Thankfully there was no one in the dining hall at the moment so no one overheard their argument.

'Why would I do something so stupid!'

'Maybe because you are!'

'Don't call me stupid!'

'Come on you walked right into that one.'

Buford stood up shoving his chair back roughly, without looking back he stormed out of the room. But as he walked out Wendy saw the pack of smokes poking out of his back pocket. She was right and there was nothing he could do to deny it.

**Reviews are as awesome as the musical selections in this chapter. I highly recommend looking them up. Hope you enjoyed and get those contest entries in. Tune in soon for the final chapter!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Beware overly long farewell note here. Please read but I will understand if you want to get to the story. I am going to tell you a story here today. **

**On the 16****th**** of March 2011 a slumber party was held, after all the movie watching and gossip sharing was over. The girls in attendance fell asleep, their minds jumbled because of over sugar usage. One girl however has opened her lap top and is typing like a raged animal. **

**This girl is me, the first five chapters of this story were written on that night. Hyped up on sugar and chick flicks watched that day still in mind, I wrote the beginning of this fan fiction. At the time did I intend it to extend to a 45****th**** chapter? **

**Of course not, at the time I just had an idea so I started writing and I created an account the next day and posted my very first chapter. At first the story was not that popular but then it grew. It grew in ways I can hardly get my mind around. In just this month alone this story has had 632 hits and over 100 visitors! And that is only in three days, last month I had 7410 hits and 1427 visitors! In this story so far I've had 198 reviews and a lot of PMs from very supportive readers. **

**You guys know who you are. **

**I have gotten so much support from this piece of writing [That I never expected to go anywhere] that I feel I have grown as a writer. I have gotten in so much practice that I have decided to rewrite my first book because it didn't seem good enough! I wrote it before this story. Now thanks to the practice and support I got from this story my rewrite is going great! I hope to publish in a few months if I can get all the editing done! **

**I have so many ideas for the squeal that it feels like my head's going to explode [If I do not post the squeal you can assume that this is what happened] and you guys have been so supportive that I can't wait to start writing it. Though I will have to get the contest up and running first…Please get in your submissions as soon as possible. They will not be accepted after the 22****nd****. **

**But I'll change the subject, you readers have been so amazing even the readers who have not submitted one review! I still love you all! **

**I love the 61 people who have added this to their favorites and the 66 who have it on their alerts. I love the people who kept coming back even after I didn't publish anything for a while. The people who have stuck with me till the very end, you people are amazing. **

'**Wipes tear from eye.' **

**Alright I won't keep you any longer. Please read on and enjoy the final chapter of A Summer To Remember. **

**I still own nothing and most likely never will. **

Chapter 45

Ferb was the first to get his acceptance email. As he read through the short and to the point email a grin broke out onto his face. The email also said that the other information would be mailed to his address that day.

He had gotten in, he was going to be with Alice.

This made the grin wider.

The door opened Phineas walked in. 'Hey Ferb what you smiling about?'

Phineas looked over his shoulder and scanned over the email. 'You got in! Congrats bro!' Phineas clapped him on the shoulder. Ferb was a little surprised by the sudden attention but tried not to show it. Hopefully with going to this school together and sharing a dorm room they would get back to being best friends.

Ferb hoped at least.

'Let's see if I got in to!' Phineas was bouncing like an overly excited puppy, Ferb could almost see his ears flopping on the sides of his head.

Ferb rolled his eyes, he didn't even need to check to see if Phineas had got in. He _knew _Phineas had gotten in. This Head Mistress must be crazy if she didn't let Phineas in, he was just to talented to not be let in.

Ferb signed out of his email and logged into Phineas's. There was only one new email and that read the email address of the Head Mistress.

Ferb clicked on it. They both scanned over it but Phineas finished first. 'Yay I got in!' He hugged his brother. 'We both got in Ferb! And we'll share a dorm room and classes and-'

Ferb tuned out soon after he started. All he could think of was Alice, the very thought of going to the same school as her made his mouth water. He couldn't wait to share classes with her and be with her all the time…

Phineas's phone went off with 'Gitchee Gitchee Goo' screaming out of his pocket. He let go of Ferb and answered.

Before Phineas could say hello, an excited scream came from the phone. He covered it for a second.

'And I think Izzie got in to.'

Ferb chuckled. Phineas walked out into the hall to talk to her.

'Hey Izzie let me guess you got your acceptance email.' His tone filled with sarcasm.

'Yes! Just read it, I got in Phineas! I'm in! Did you get yours?'

'Yep.'

'So?'

'What?' He asked deciding to play with her for a minute.

'Did you get in of course! What else would I ask at this point?'

'No,' he said simply but a smile crossed his face. He was lucky she wasn't here- she would have figured it out within seconds if she could see his face.

'What? But Phineas…It must be a mistake. Have you called them yet?'

'I'm only joking Izzie, yes I did get in.'

'Don't joke about these type of things!'

'What can I joke about?'

'Funny, very funny, come out front.'

'Why?'

'Just do it.'

Phineas walked down the stairs purposely being slow to annoy her. He opened the front door and was right away bombarded by a flash of pink and black.

'We got in Phineas can you believe it?' She shrieked into his ear.

'Yes, yes I know! I'm so excited.'

'Don't mock me.'

'Fine,' he mumbled. 'Ferb got in to.' He added.

'Yeah and so did Alice.' Izzie pointed out. She had let go of him and just held onto his hand.

'I can see why he would apply then.' He laughed. 'He was smiling like a hyena when he got his email.'

Izzie laughed. 'And our overall packages are arriving today to!'

As if on cue the mailman dropped two letters into the mail box. When he noticed Isabella with Phineas he set the third one inside with the others. He walked away.

'That was…random.' Izzie mumbled.

Phineas retrieved their letters, they sat on the front lawn and shifted through the packages. Each one was the same except Ferb's was slightly different since he had applied for another section.

'Wow they have six different singing competitions every year and open mic nights! Oh and look how beautiful the school is.' Isabella continued to look through the pictures showing each one to him as she looked.

The entire time Phineas stared at her and wondered how he had gotten so lucky, to have Isabella. How lucky he was that she loved _him. _And not some other better looking guy [With a regular shaped head].

She loved him and he was glad that he finally had figured out that he had the same feelings towards her. This had certainly been a summer to remember and one that would remain in Phineas's memories for the rest of his life no matter what happens. They would always have this summer.

Phineas smiled and took her hand in his. He stroked the back of it with his thumb. She smiled up at him.

Yes he was very lucky.

* * *

Wendy hated her fighting with Buford. She hated how she had been so harsh when she spoke to him. She could have been softer and more encouraging. He was her only friend now, she should be helping him not fighting with him.

Wendy was sitting on the swing out back, not swinging. She dug her bare toes into the sand enjoying the sweet coolness of it.

'I'm not addicted you know.' A voice said from behind her. She turned around not surprised to find Buford standing there. He had his hands in his pockets looking nervous as well.

'So you're going to talk now?'

He nodded as he took the swing next to her. 'I'm not addicted, it just helps me think. One of the older ladies gave me one and I found that they helped. So I asked her to buy me a pack or two. I really haven't had to many, just a pack in the past few weeks. She can have one pack in a day- sometimes.'

He found he was whispering, this didn't surprise him- the topic seemed like it was one that needed to be whispered.

'Buford…I'm sorry I yelled at you. It's just that you're my friend and I don't want you to get hurt. I'm not going to ask you right now to quit, I know how hard it is to. My dad smokes and he needs one a couple of times a day. Just promise me that you'll try alright.'

He nodded, he snuck a look over at Wendy. A tear had escaped the socket and now dripped down her face. Without thinking he took his thumb and wiped away the tear.

A blush spread across his cheeks and he pulled his hand away.

'Sorry that was-'

'It's alright, Buford. You need to stop apologizing.' She smiled but he could see the hints of a blush there.

He was glad that he wasn't the only one who felt awkward in this situation.

'Well it's been one Hell of a summer hasn't it?' He said changing the subject a little to eagerly.

'Yeah, I know a summer to remember that's for sure.'

**The end [Finally] **


	46. Not a chapter

**This is not a chapter! **

**But anyways I just wanted to let all of you know**

** that the first chapter to my squeal has just been posted. **

**So please head over there and read up!**

**Love,**

**Thomlina**


End file.
